


Making A Wish For You.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infertility, Interns & Internships, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Feels, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Pepper and Tony are suffering with infertility. Tony, as much as he didn’t believe in magic, wishes for a kid as a last resort. The next thing he knows, he walks into Peter Parker. Now he can’t seem to get rid of the kid.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 344





	1. Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho, I started another hehe

Tony and Pepper got married in the winter of 2015. The engagement was in a secret location, far far away from any press. It was the most romantic thing Tony ever managed to do at the time (even if he did get a whole team to help). The wedding, however, blew that out of the water.

The venue was huge. Pepper always wanted to get married outdoors so, Tony chose the most beautiful forest in Sweden and made sure to pick a day where snow was forecasted. The snow draped over leaves, making it feel like a winter wonderland. He wanted to make it special for his wife, hiring the best bakers, photographers, videographers and event planners that money could buy. 

When Pepper walked down the aisle, Tony couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He felt out of breath. All he wanted to do was give everything to her. She was the best thing in Tony’s life, by far. This commitment he was making to her was the easiest decision. To make the most woman his wife, it was no brainer. 

She wore a gown with puffy sleeves, the fabric of the skirt falling over shoes. It was an ivory colour, not white (he made that mistake a few times), and complimented her. She wore the most beautiful diamond necklace Tony gave her, completing the sparkles that are intertwined into the torso. It turned her into a real life princess (as if she wasn’t already one before). Her long hair was braided and her make-up enhanced her beautiful features. A light pink shade on her lips, it was her all time favourite colour. 

If stunning was a person, it would be Pepper Potts (Potts-Stark, if he was being pedantic). In Tony’s, not biased, opinion. 

A year after the ceremony, they both decided that they wanted to take the next, huge, step. They wanted to bring another person into their family. So, they started trying. 

Getting pregnant turned out to be a lot harder than they both thought it would ever be. Pepper took so many pregnancy tests and every single time, they turned out negative. She spent so many nights crying in the bathroom over a test, Tony’s arms wrapped around her body. They both started to feel as if something was wrong with them.

Infertility was horrid, something that they would never wish on their worst enemy. Dealing with it in front of the press, made it 100x worse. Constant articles graced the newspapers whenever they were spotted in a doctors office. When photos surfaced of Pepper crying in front of the tower, Tony went mental. He sued the magazine for harassment: showing the court that they had followed them around constantly. The magazine was off stores shelves days later.

Tony began to feel useless, spending more time saving the world rather than being there for his wife. The relationship was starting to become tense, a little. He never thought of himself as a father but, now that’s all he wanted. He’d love his child no matter what, he’d give them the world if given the chance. It hurt like hell that it wasn’t working.

They looked into adoption. Agencies told them that it was too dangerous, that Tony working for SHIELD would put any child in danger. They were rejected. This hurt Tony the most. This was his fault, nothing Pepper could say would change that. Yet, even then, Tony couldn’t give up his suits. They became a lifeline, one he’d rather not throw down the drain. That made him feel a new type of guilt. That night, he spent the night in the spare room. It was too hard to look into her eyes.

Waking up after that dreadful day, Tony knew he had a mission to prepare for. He made Pepper breakfast and left it on their bedside table, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he left. He did find it hard to spend so much time away but, he knew the world needed him. He needed it, really. It kept his mind away from everything else.

The usual team was there, par from Clint Barton. He had family leave. The word ‘family’ made Tony tense up, his mood souring as he listened to the debrief. Dr Strange took Clint’s seat, looking as smug as he always did. 

“Hey, Stark?” Steve said, after all their team had dispersed from the table; it was just the two of them left. He looked concerned, noticing Tony’s vacant expression. The man was never this quiet. 

Tony’s head turned, looking at the man that he usually butted heads with. He wasn’t used to this facial expression (directed at him) and it was making him feel uneasy. “What spangles? Can’t you see that I’m busy not talking to any of you right now.” 

“Direct all you want, Tony,” Steve said, noticing Tony’s tactics before the man himself even realised he was doing it. “I’ll be here. You know, if you want to talk. Howard was a good friend of mine, it’ll be nice to actually get along with his son.” 

Tony’s heart picked up at the sound of his father’s name. He hadn’t heard that one in a while. He knew the solider heard his heartbeat, as much as that creeped him out, so it was hard not to hide how panicked he suddenly was.

To say that Howard Stark was a bad father was an understatement. When little Tony built a perfect circuit board at the age of four, the man didn’t even smile. Instead, he scowled at Tony and told him to walk away from his meeting. Compared to other memories Tony had of that man, that was minuscule. He vowed that he’d be a better father than Howard could ever be, whenever the world gifted him that opportunity.

“Well, Howard definitely wasn’t a friend of mine,” Tony said. “Excuse me, Steve. I think this conversation is over.” 

“Wait, Tony-,” 

Tony left the table, walking over to the back of the room. Steve gave up. He joined the rest of the team as they stood in a circle; they were sat on the opposite side of the room. Tony felt isolated but, that’s what he wanted. He didn’t need prying eyes right now. He just wanted to be alone.

He heard their laughter. Instead, he focused on their mission. Evil guys, generic things, that they have faced before. However, they’re different. They’re holding kids hostage, making the poor little ones more traumatised than somebody could imagine. All he wanted to do was calm the crying, tell them that Iron Man was coming.

He had always been good with kid’s (somewhat). The first memorable relationship he had with a kid-fan (a fan who’s young) had to be the little boy in the Iron Man suit. Tony freaked out, told the kid ‘nice work, kid’ and left. Yet, he came back. He spoke to the little boy and made sure he was okay before moving on to face Pepper’s wrath. All her wrath did was make her more attractive. He decided in that moment to propose, it just took him a long time to decide that. 

The mission was simple. They got all the little kiddos out, making sure they did a triple sweep around the area to make sure we got everyone. With all the firepower the team had, it was over in only two hours. 

Tony saw a flash of red web by, talking to the team and then leaving. He noticed Iron Man, giving him wave. Tony waved back, having no idea who or what that was. He seemed nice, after all. 

Tony stared at of the reunited families as they held their child for far too long. He just hoped that was in his future, one day. The kid’s laughter, her adoring eyes for the father that held her. Not the kidnapping part. That’s all he wanted and he couldn’t even give that to Pepper.

“Such a wonderful thing, isn’t it?” Stephen Strange said to Tony, walking (floating?) over to him once they boarded back onto the ship. 

“What’s that?” Tony mumbled, not really paying attention to what the man said. 

“Family. It’s all we fight for at the end of the day. Some of us have to fight a lot harder than others, some don’t have to fight at all.” 

How cryptic, Tony thought. He raised an eyebrow at Strange, confused as to where he was going with this. “I don’t understand. I don’t want to indulge in your magic fantasies right now, I’m not in the mood.” 

“We can all see that,” Strange told him, yet he didn’t move an inch from where they were sat. When Tony moved, he did too. 

“You know what’s wrong, don’t you?” 

“I noticed your lingering eyes,” Stephen explained, “Also, tabloids publish pretty much everything they see.”

“That they do,” Tony rolled his eyes. “So, what was the point of this conversation? Are you trying to push it in my face that I can’t have a child? I must admit, that’s a bit fucked up.” 

“Have you ever considered simply wishing on a star? You know most important things in life come to us in a time of need. All you have to do is believe,” Strange told him. Before Tony could yell, he floated (walked?) away.

When Tony eventually walked down to his lab after he got back to the tower, he thought about his conversation with Strange. Most things don’t arrive to you when you need them most. It never happened to him, at least. Strange was definitely wrong, he always was.

It wouldn’t hurt to try though, would it? Tony told himself this, his feet taking him back up to the penthouse. He took a step out onto the balcony and closed his eyes.

“I wish for a kid,” He whispered to himself, his eyes making their way to the brightest star in the sky. 

Nothing happened. Not that he thought it would happen immediately. He was just a little disappointed, that’s all. He expected fireworks or.... maybe Pepper would run to him with a stick, one that had to two lines on the digital screen. Yet again, nothing. He just had to deal with his life as it was.

Tony woke up early in the morning for the first time in a while. He was in a bad mood, already. He had a meeting with a set of new candidates later that day, all applying for the same internship spot. Only one got it and he was the person in charge of making that choice. He wasn’t CEO anymore. A part of him wanted to ping the whole thing on her and if she wasn’t struggling so much, he certainly would do so. 

Making his bad morning into an even worse one, there was no coffee in the kitchen. He swore that they only just got a new set delivered. Tony needed that coffee and he couldn’t wait for somebody to go get him some. He needed to do this himself. 

He looked into the mirror before he went, frowning at the sight. He looked pitiful. Pepper would say he looked handsome, Tony would disagree. 

Stepping outside, he braced the cold with a warm scarf draped over his neck and the biggest jacket of his that he could find. He walked down the street and grabbed two coffees, just in case he needed it. It turned out he did, however, for a very different reason than he expected. 

Walking up to his tower, he bumped into someone. Tony’s first coffee cup went tumbling down the man’s white t-shirt, probably burning him in the process. He felt guilty straight away as he realised the person’s fist was clenched, probably trying to pretend he wasn’t hurting. 

When he finally looked up, big brown eyes met his. It was just a little kid. He didn’t look older than fourteen, his messy curls making him look adorable. Tony’s eyes went to the kid’s, now soiled shirt, and noticed a name tag sitting across his torso. “Peter Parker”


	2. The Interview

Peter Parker’s definitely a special person. His best friends, Ned and MJ, as well as his Aunt May would agree to that. Throughout his history, he had been through more than anyone could imagine.

He lost his parents at the age of four, to a plane crash that took other’s lives along with it. He couldn’t remember their faces or the way they said ‘I love you’. When all the kids at school spoke of their parents, he had nothing to add. He couldn’t speak as he became an outcast, pushed to the opposite side of the playground. Ned Leeds, his best friend, was the only one that spoke to him at first and Peter would forever be thankful. 

Turning into a superhero was terrifying. The original bite only stung for a few seconds, what hurt the most was the aftermath. In only a few moments, he could suddenly hear everything. Every beating heart was in his ears in the neighbourhood alongside every word spoken in his building. His mind was scrambled, he couldn’t focus on anything around him. Suddenly, he had these powers that he didn’t know how to control. 

Then, only weeks later, his Uncle died right in front of him. Peter had to watch as the life behind his eyes left. The worst thing was, he could’ve done something about it. That guilt ate him up. 

Somehow, Peter managed to go on. He lived his life with traumatic memories, more than mentioned before. He applied for an internship at Stark Industries thinking that he’d ever get accepted. He didn’t think he’d even have the chance. So, when he got the email to say he was invited to a group interview, he couldn’t believe his luck. 

He picked out the best shirt he could from a thrift shop, putting on his Uncle’s blazers over it. The tie he wore didn’t look expensive but, he thought he looked good. 

Walking down the street to his meeting, later that day, he suddenly felt a pain over his stomach. He looked down to see hot liquid all over his brand new white shirt. Looking up, he saw Tony Stark standing in front of him and then suddenly, the pain the was gone. 

“No way!” Peter managed to say, “You’re Tony Stark! This is like the best day in my life! I was on my way to Stark Industries right now for an internship and then I see you right here, isn’t that crazy? Life is a little crazy sometimes, Mr Stark. I think so, anyway. You might be following me, maybe. Is this a test? I can get a new shirt or you might need a new coffee,” Tony didn’t say anything so, Peter blushed and took a deep breath. “Well, um, I should probably just be quiet now.” 

Tony stared down at the discard coffee club on the floor and then back up at the kid. A small, hesitant, smile lifted over his face as he listened to the kid ramble. “Are you hurt?” He asked, finally. 

Peter looked down at his t-shirt again. “Well, yeah. I mean, it really burns. I don’t blame you, though! I really don’t! I should’ve been looking where I was going!” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. His coffee was definitely hot, he liked them like that. The kid must’ve been in a lot of pain and he wasn’t willing to say anything because, he was Tony Stark. He wanted to tell the kid that he should care and that he should step up for himself but, he (obviously) didn’t really care what the kid thought. 

“Lets go back to the tower,” Tony said. “My bodyguard, Happy, is waiting. If you’re really coming for an internship then you might as well come with us.” 

“Happy? Is he one of the seven dwarves?” 

“Sure, kiddo. Sure,” Tony mumbled, walking towards where the man was parked. He didn’t even take a look back to see if the kid was following. 

When Peter climbed into the back seat, next to Tony, he marvelled at the interior. This car was the fanciest thing the boy had ever sat in. Tony, however, didn’t seem too bothered. Peter noticed how the man in the front looked at him through the mirror. He waved. 

Tony looked over at the kid, his eyes glancing over the name badge once again. Peter Parker? Where had he heard that name before? Thinking about it, he thought about all of the intern’s submissions. That project this boy put in was the best he saw, by far. He definitely thought he was going to give him the job. He was a genius (if those blueprints had anything to say about it). He took his eyes off the kid, telling Happy to start driving back to the tower. 

“Thanks, Happy!” Peter said as they got to the front door, “It was really nice to meet you! I’m Pete-,” Before Peter could introduce himself properly, the man walked away. 

“Don’t take it personally. He’s not a people person,” Tony told him, “Come on, follow me.”

“He’s definitely not that happy, Mr Stark. Doesn’t live up to the name,” Peter mumbled, walking behind Tony as they entered the building. 

The room was magnificent, large and modern, and Peter would’ve been mobilised if he didn’t have to follow Tony. Hundreds of staff walked across the lobby and Peter wished that one day he’d be a part of them. 

“Kid, hurry up,” Tony said, standing in one of the elevators.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked, running to stand next to Tony. He looked into the mirrored lift and realised that the coffee stain was worse than he thought. 

“Making sure I didn’t burn you too much with the coffee,” Tony said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Now, no more questions.”

The doors opened to the med bay and Peter was shocked. How something this advanced was hidden away in the tower was crazy. He didn’t see many patients so, he wasn’t sure if this was even a hospital. Tony did say this was the ‘med bay’, didn’t he? He looked over at Tony who was talking to a woman in a lab coat and he felt a little out of place. 

“What is this place?” Peter said when Tony came back over to him.

“What did I say before?” Tony said, a little bit of an amused smile playing on his lips. “No questions.” 

Peter nodded. Only moments later, he broke that promise. “Did you design this?” 

“Kid, come on,” Tony laughed, shaking his head. “You really like to talk, don’t you?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry,” Peter mumbled, looking down at his feet. They didn’t quite touch the floor from where he sat, wobbling back and forth to keep him entertained. 

Tony sighed. He looked at the boy and immediately he felt guilty. He didn’t mean to take his bad day out on the boy he dumped a cup of coffee on. He decided to indulge the boy’s questions, it wasn’t like the boy would ever had the opportunity to ask them again.

“Don’t apologise for curiosity, Peter. This place we’re in is the Avengers MedBay. The floor is designated to treat earth’s mightiest heroes and you (apparently). Yes, I did design it. I designed the whole building.” Tony told him, enjoying Peter’s excitement.

“Wow,” Peter said, eyes widening. “That’s awesome, Mr Stark! You’re awesome!” 

The random compliment surprised Tony. He was used to the cruel words from the press and even from his teammates at times. He wasn’t used to compliments from genius children, ones he burnt in the middle of a busy New York’s street. His heart started to beat just a little bit quicker. 

The kid wasn’t harmed. It didn’t even look like anything happened. The only thing that even showed he had coffee dumped over him was his, now ruined, t-shirt. 

“They’re going to think I’m scruffy,” Peter said to the woman in the lab coat, the person he now knew to be Helen Cho. One of the coolest doctors in the world (Peter learnt that quickly). 

“What, Stark?” She asked, caught up to the whole scenario. “He’s the scruffiest person in the whole building. I’m sure he won’t mind a coffee stain he caused, Peter.” 

“He’s doing the interview?!” 

“Who did you think was going to do it?” Tony said, walking back into the room with a jumper in his arms. He threw it at the kid to wear. He only gifted it to the kid as it was his fault. He didn’t really care that much. He didn’t.

Peter pulled the jumper out of his lap, staring at it. This was an expensive jumper. It only came out days before. Most of his school was obsessing over it. Nobody had it, however. He couldn’t believe that Tony had given him it. “What’s- what’s this, Mr Stark?” 

“I believe it’s called ‘a jumper’, Mr Parker. I thought that you were a ‘genius’, kid. You put it over your head and then it keeps you warm. A genius invention, really.” Tony said, sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed that Peter was sat up on. 

“B-But, it’s yours-,” 

“Oh, wow. Then why does it say Peter in the name tag?” Tony said, lifting the name tag and showing Peter. His name was written over the fabric in Tony’s handwriting, the ink fresh. “Looks to me like it’s yours.” 

“Thank you, Mr Stark,” Peter grinned.

“Don’t know why you’re thanking me. Just passed your jumper over to you. Didn’t do anything drastic,” Tony said, dismissing Peter’s thanks.

Pepper watched from the corner, a smile tugging at her lips. Her husband had always been good with kids, as much as he didn’t like to admit it. The way Peter was smiling at him, Tony’s smile looking back, made her almost weak in the knees. The kid looked so sweet in the oversized piece of clothing, the sleeves falling over his hands. Tony, as hesitant as he was to show the world that he was a good man, rolled up the kid’s sleeves to make sure he was okay. It just made her want a kid even more. 

“I’ll see you during the interview, Peter,” Tony told him, stepping up and walking away from him. “Ask Cho to take you down when it’s time, she’ll know where to go.” 

Tony walked out, noticing Pepper close to the door. “Hey, Pep,” He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “What are you doing down here?” 

“Nothing really,” She said, smiling. “Who’s that over there?” 

“Oh, Peter? He’s an intern, well an applicant. I spilt coffee over him,” Tony said, looking back to see Peter pulling Cho into a conversation. The kid talked with his hands, clearly excited about whatever he was saying.

“He seems sweet-,” 

“Yeah. Yeah, he does. I guess.” Tony nodded, taking her hand. 

Peter couldn’t believe the day he was having. Wearing one of Tony Stark’s jumper wasn’t even the only crazy thing that happened. Walking down to the group interview, he was a ball of nerves. But if he could handle meeting the richest man in the world with coffee all over him, he could handle anything. 

It was a no brainer, really, for Tony. He watched all the applicants at work. Peter was by far the youngest, at 14, whilst the rest of them looked to be around 21 and older. Peter, however, was obviously the best option. He coded his robot, making it as perfect as it could be. He wasn’t chatting, his mind focused purely on the machinery. Everyone else didn’t have a chance with Peter Parker in the room. 

They let the rest of them go. Taking Peter into his office, Tony explained to the kid that he got the role. They went through his hours and Tony even decided, in the last moment, that they were bumping how much he’d get paid. Peter didn’t even know that he was getting paid in the first place. 

So as he walked home, still in Tony’s (his?) jumper, he chatted to Ned on the phone about his crazy, amazing, day. He smiled more than he ever did when he told his best friend that he was officially an intern at Stark Industries. 

When he got into his apartment, the room was set up with balloons and decorations. Ned, MJ and May were there with party poppers. They shouted to him, yelling “congratulations,” as he opened the front door. Wow, he really had the best family.

And life was just getting better by the second.


	3. Spider-Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helicopter mum tony, this is my favourite form of tony❤️

Spiderman sat upon the tallest building in Queens, his mask lifted just above his lips so that he could stuff his sandwich in his mouth (the sandwich he had brought as Peter Parker from the best shop in town: Delmar’s). It wasn’t quite afternoon anymore yet, it was not quite evening either. The sky was in-between, a deep blue colour with the first impression of stars coming in. 

Peter was preparing for another day ‘Spiderman-ing’. Fighting crime always took a lot of him so, he had to be prepared. Aunt May always gave him the most amount of food that she could, packing his lunch-box with all that she could afford at the time. Food was a symbol of love. Although May couldn’t cook very well, she always did try her hardest (that’s all that mattered, really). 

Suddenly, Captain America landed next to him with Black Widow by his side. Peter dropped his sandwich out of shock. Watching the pickles falling onto the floor, Peter’s whole body shook with anger. How dare somebody come between him and the best sandwiches in Queens? He glared at up at the two intruders through the mask, ready to start yelling with all he had.

Captain America spoke first. “Spiderman?” 

“Well. I don’t really look like Pigman, do I?” Peter said. 

It really was easier to act like somebody else behind the mask. In reality, Peter was freaking out that a national war hero was stood in front of him. However, he didn’t let that show. Spiderman was supposed to be grown, not somebody who stuttered at their childhood hero. 

“That you don’t, son,” Steve said, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Why are you here?” Peter asked.

“How would you like to be an Avenger for a day?” Natasha said, joining into their conversation. “We need your help.”

This time Peter couldn’t keep his excitement hidden. He had done a mission with the team a week before but, it hadn’t been official. He was just in the area when it happened. He even got to wave at Tony (he wasn’t sure if the man knew who he was waving back at but, it was so cool). “Yeah! Of course! Why would I say no? When do you need my help?” 

“Now?” Natasha said.

Peter looked up. Sure enough, floating above them, they were stood (and sat) underneath a huge jet. How Peter didn’t notice its presence, he wasn’t sure. So much so for his Spidersense (he’d have to do a test to make sure that was working properly)

With a nod, Natasha and Steve led Peter up to the jet. When the teenager took his first step into the jet, his eyes widened. It was huge! It was designed just like Stark Industries, the place where he interned at. In fact... the design was so similar that it looked like the man himself designed both. 

Looking to his left, he looked into the eyes of ‘said man’. Peter gulped. Tony was a genius. If Peter spoke, the man would definitely recognise his voice. Maybe he wouldn’t? Maybe Peter was nothing but a fleeting memory. Although, they did only meet three days before... 

All of them sat around the table, including the new recruit. Tony led the meeting that day, debriefing the team on their latest mission. Peter was far too excited. He just hoped that he would be back in time for his curfew. 

“Any questions?” 

What Peter Parker didn’t know was this question was generally used as a way to finish a meeting. Nobody ever pressed further. All they wanted was to go into their respective areas before the actual event started. Peter, however, did have many questions. Also, nobody told him of this ‘rule’. It was only his first (and only?) day, after all. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, raising his hand as if he was back in the classroom. He decided to speak, risking that Tony would recognise him. “What time will this mission end? I have, uh, things to do.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes. That voice was familiar, he had definitely heard it somewhere before. But, it couldn’t be? There was no way. “What would that be, Underoos?” 

“Underoos?” Peter tilted his head.

“The commercial?” Tony said. Peter’s head tilted in confusion, letting him know that he had no idea what the man was about. “Kid, what stuff do you have to do?” 

“Kid? I’d have you know that I’m a grown man,” Peter mumbled. “I have, uh, personal stuff that I need to attend to.” 

“Sure,” Tony mumbled, catching on to what was going on here. “Spiderling, may I have a chat with you somewhere private please?” 

Peter’s heart started to beat just a little bit faster. Oh shit. He nodded and waved to the team, walking towards the room Tony stepped into. 

When Peter entered the room, Tony was sat on-top of the table with a judgemental look on his face. He pushed a chair out with his foot and gestured for Peter to sit in it. 

“So, why do you think that I’ve brought you here today?” Tony said, leaning down on his elbows as he looked at the kid (well, he was pretty certain that it was Peter. If it wasn’t, he would be quite embarrassed). 

“I feel like I’m back in school,” Peter awkwardly laughed, trying to lower his voice to make himself sound different.

“Back, huh? To me, you sound like someone I know who hasn’t even left school yet. Is that fair, Peter?” Tony asked.

“Uh, no? Not fair at all, Mr Stark. I do taxes. I’m an adul-,” He said. He stopped his rambling when he realised he had just played right into Tony’s hands. He hadn’t corrected the man and he definitely wasn’t a good enough liar to come up with an excuse. “Ah, shit.” 

“Language, Mr Parker,” Tony said, “But, thanks for confirming what I thought.” 

“You are welcome,” Peter said, looking over to the door. He locked it, taking his mask off so that he could talk to Tony freely. He tried to act like he wasn’t bothered but, inside he was freaking out. What if Tony told May? What if he cancelled his internship?! 

“This isn’t a joke, Peter! What on earth were you thinking? This isn’t play time, you could get hurt out here!” Tony shouted, glad that all the rooms were sound proof (as much as he wasn’t happy, he didn’t want to reveal his secret identity to the team). 

“I’m doing the exact same thing as you, Mr Stark,” Peter said, his eyes big and wide as he looked up at Tony.

Tony looked down at the kid, the kid who was giving him some serious puppy dog eyes that rivalled Pepper’s. He had a pout on his little face, his hair a mess from where he pulled his mask off. If Tony wasn’t so angry, he might have melted down onto the table at the sight. The kid was adorable, it was hard not to admit it. But, he was just that. A kid. He had no place fighting people who could kill him with one hit. 

“Nope, stop it. It’s not going to work on me, Peter,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Is that your superhero suit?” He asked, feeling the fabric of the kid’s suit (it felt more like a jumper). “How is this going to stop bullets?” 

“Well, Mr Stark. I have a thing called my Spidersense. Well, it wasn’t working that well earlier but, alas, it helps me sense things before they happen. If somebody shoots a bullet at me, which is rare in Queens, I can just jump out of the way! I promise! I really like being Spiderman, I love saving people because, I can! I have these powers and if I don’t use them then, well, I feel guilty for all the people who died.” 

Peter stood up from the chair Tony pushed out, joining the man on the table. He was oblivious to how Tony froze up, staring at the man with a big grin on his face. Peter was far too excitement to go on a mission with him, he couldn’t stop being Spiderman now. 

Tony looked over at the kid and saw someone young and innocent that was going to be ruined from their lifestyle. He saw a kid that he already knew and sighed. He positioned himself so that he was facing him, taking one of the kid’s hands into his. 

“Look at me,” Tony said, strictly. “Kiddo, you can’t do this. I can’t let you die, then I’d feel guilty for you, just as much as you’d feel guilty. You’re far too intelligent to die out here.” 

Peter looked down at their joined hands and then back at Tony who was staring at him with a protective face. It almost reminded him of Uncle Ben, just a little. He was about to reply when Tony took his hand away, obviously insecure of what he did. 

“I can, Mr Stark,” Peter said, his voice more of a whine. “Please. I just want to be like you, like I always have. Y-You’re intelligent, you’re the smartest person in the world, and you’re out there! Why is different for me?!” 

“You’re just a kid,” Tony said, his voice a whisper. “If I had a kid, I’d die if I knew they were out here like this. You need to take care of yourself.” 

What Peter didn’t know was, Tony was still so desperate to have a kid. He wanted to be a father for years. The want to have a child hurt him more than he could ever imagine. He knew that he’d love his kid no matter what. It crushed him that kids were out there without a father when he could give them the love they needed. He could’t believe that people like his own father, Howard, existed. To have a child and not love it unconditionally confused him and it was something he’d never do.

“I’m fine!” Peter said, breaking Tony’s chain of thought. 

“No, you’re not!”

“B-But Mr Stark-,” Peter said. He felt embarrassed as his tears started to well up. His eyes were glossed over from the tears as he refused to look Tony in the eye. “P-Please. I-I love being Spiderman!” 

Tony’s hands were working by themselves at this point. He cupped Peter’s cheek into the palm of his hand, wiping his falling tears with his thumb. He couldn’t bear to see upset kids, he wasn’t even sure why. 

“Hey, don’t cry. Peter, please,” Tony sighed. “Look, we’ll sort it out. Hey, look at me,” When Peter looked up with teary eyes, Tony’s soft smile emerged onto his face. “That’s it, buddy. We’ll make a suit together. How does that sound?” 

Peter nodded, sniffing. He felt himself leaning into Tony’s touch, confused at how much he trusted him already. “Yeah, that’s g-good.” 

“And we’ll make it extra safe so that nobody can touch a hair on your body, okay?” 

Another nod. Tony let his hand drop, using his other one to ruffle Peter’s curls.

“So, we’ll do this mission today and then I’ll start to get to work on that suit of yours. In fact, how does ‘personal intern Peter Parker’ sound? I think it sounds amazing. So amazing that we’ll make it reality.” 

The smile on Peter’s face was brighter than the sunshine; this is what Tony would say if he cared. The kid’s response was undeniably a yes and Tony couldn’t wait for Peter’s next shift as an intern. He hadn’t had anyone else in the lab for a long time, it would be good for him. Maybe. 

Peter pulled his mask back on and went to leave to join the rest of the team, with Tony’s instructions to do so. He placed his hand on the doorknob but, he was stopped by Tony’s voice.

“Kid, don’t think this means I’m happy with you doing this whole thing. Trust me, it’s not a good thing that you want to be like me. Don’t do what I’d do and don’t do what I wouldn’t do. The grey area, that’s where you operate. Got it?” 

“I think so?” 

Tony looked weirdly protective over the new recruit, Natasha immediately noticed. The jet hovered over the spot of the mission, before all the team dropped down to start. Tony’s arm was near the kid, hovering, as they all started to jump in. Her friend whispered something into the kid’s ear, making the kid (he definitely looked young, in her opinion) giggle. 

The mission was far too dangerous for Spider-Children, Tony believed. It was the standard, run of the mill, invasion that seemed to happen every fortnight. Tony made sure to stick to Peter’s side, to protect him from anything that went wrong. Especially whilst the kid didn’t have a new suit (the suit that Tony was already planning in his mind). 

Tony looked away from the kid for two seconds. When he looked back, somebody slashed one of the kid’s webs which made him free fall down from high up. The scream Peter emitted made Tony freeze up from fear. He used all of his thrusters to fly up and grab the kid from the sky.

As he caught the kid, Peter let out a little surprised noise. “Hey Mr Stark!” He called, holding onto to Tony’s arms. “I was okay, I had it!” 

Tony flew, holding Peter bridal style, to a part of the street which was far away from any fighting. He placed Peter down and zipped up the jacket that had un-done. “I don’t think you were,” He said, pulling Peter to the side of a blast. “I think you were free falling about 30ft.” 

“I’ve got webs. Webs I can use to attach to buildings that keep me from squashing like the bug that I share DNA with,” Peter quipped, which made Tony laugh quietly in response. 

Unbeknownst to the duo, all eyes (that weren’t focused on combat) were looking at them. Nobody had seen Tony this worried over a teammate, ever. Especially a teammate that hadn’t been seen with the team before. Flashes from cameras surrounded both of them, taking candid photos of the two of them (that might just end up on the front of magazine covers the next day). 

“Mr Stark,” Peter whined, grabbing his armoured hand and pulling him, with a surprising amount of force, towards the fight. 

When a stray bullet flew toward Peter, Tony jumped in front of him and let it ricochet of his armour. To be fair, Peter was glad for that one. 

They both fought epically, side by side. Even if Peter wanted some distance to fight, Tony didn’t allow it. He was far too scared for the boy’s safety. 

The invasion only lasted for an hour or two. Peter could feel bruises that were beginning to form on his body but, he knew that they’d be gone in a week. 

When he got back into the jet, Peter walked to the table where all the Avenges were sat. He couldn’t wait to meet the team, officially, without the threat of a foreboding invasion on their shoulders. He took a spot, in between Steve and Natasha. Tony, noticing he sat down, rushed to sit on the opposite side.

“Spiderling, little Spider, how are you feeling?” Tony said, staring at the kid to make sure none of his suit was ripped. “Anything hurt? Any blood? Bruises?” 

“No, Mr Stark. I’m fine, like I said before we came up here,” Peter said, with a little laugh. “I promise, nothing is hurt.” 

“Ok, cool,” Tony nodded. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure,” Peter nodded. “If I was hurt, I’d tell you.” 

Natasha glanced between the two of them. A knowing smile came onto her face, believing that she knew what was happening. This ‘Spiderman’ had to be someone Tony cared for. A son? A nephew? Well, something was up. 

Tony watched as Peter walked around with Steve, as the man showed the kid around the jet. Even beneath the mask, Tony could tell that the kid was excited. He was having a good time, therefore Tony felt as if he did too. 

“What’s going on?” Natasha said, jumping onto the table in front of Tony, making him jump. 

“What? What do you mean?” Tony said, looking up at Natasha with confused eyes. She glared, making him more confused. “I can’t answer you if I don’t know what you mean, Nat.”

“You and the Spider,” Natasha said, waving an arm to where he was standing. “What is his relationship to you? Ward? Maybe even a family member?”

“What?” Tony said, again. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You’ve been acting like he’s made of glass all evening. He fell of a building, yes, but you acted like he had no way of getting back up. He was fine... yet, you went and grabbed him like he was a damsel in distress. So, I’ll ask again, what’s the issue?” Natasha said, propping her head up with her hand. “Come on, tell me.” 

“There’s nothing ‘happening’ here, Nat. Just worried for our new comrade, that’s all,” Tony said, feeling a little agitated (self conscious, maybe) that he was acting so obvious about how he cared for the kid. Well, he didn’t. He didn’t actually care that much. “Nothing at all,” He added in the silence, playing with the pen in his pocket. 

“Hmmm, well, sure,” Natasha sighed, “I believe you. Of course I do.” 

“It’s nothing!” Tony shouted, “Okay?!” He didn’t have anything to do with the kid. He wasn’t a father, an uncle or anything. The kid wasn’t anything to do with him and he didn’t want anyone to think that. 

Natasha put her hands up. “That really helps your case, Tony. I’ll talk to you when you’ve calmed down.” 

Peter went home that night with a huge smile on his face. He even got home before curfew, without May thinking that anything was wrong. He got into bed, underneath the Iron Man covers he owned since he was younger, and let his eyes close. The bruises and wounds burnt but, he didn’t focus on any of it. He couldn’t believe the day he had, that’s all he could focus on. 

His first day as Tony’s intern was incredible. Working in the lab, even just looking at it, was something that Peter had dreamt of ever since he knew it was something people could do. 

“It’s beautiful, Mr Stark,” Peter said, wearing his nicest clothing as he walked in. He thought that was the dress code but, Tony looked as casual as ever in his ACDC t-shirt and ripped jeans.

“Am I going to have to loan you some of my own clothes again, Pete?” Tony laughed, looking at his outfit. He wiped some grease onto a rag close to him, a big smile on his face as soon as made eye contact with the kid. 

“I-I thought-,” 

“Adorable, Petey-Pie,” Tony rolled his eyes, he grabbed an extra t-shirt he kept in case of a spill and threw it over. “I swear, one day you’re going to steal my whole wardrobe.” 

“Thanks Mr Stark!” 

Peter walked back in, the new t-shirt on, acting as if this was the first time he took a step into the lab. A re-do, of sorts. He waved at Tony, “Afternoon, Mr Stark.” 

Tony laughed, walking up to the kid. “Hey, there he is. I’ve been waiting for you.” He looked over Peter’s arm and winced when he saw the bruise. “I thought you didn’t get hurt?” 

Peter’s eyes fell to the same wound Tony was looking at. “That didn’t hurt, Mr Stark. It’s just a little bruise.” 

“Hmm, okay kid,” Tony mumbled. “I set your desk up. I also put some snacks in the drawers and some new pens and paper.” The man smiled, showing him over to the desk. 

Peter went over to the new, fancy, desk and sat on the chair (the fanciest chair, ever) with a grin. He looked through all the drawers and took a snack out, eating it. “Man, I’m starving,” He said, the chocolate bar in his mouth.

“Starving? Are you getting enough to eat?” Tony asked, pulling his chair out. He pushed his chair close to Peter’s, “Because you know that I’m a billionaire, don’t you? I have pull, kid. I can get you some food.” 

“I’m always hungry, Mr Stark. It’s fine,” Peter smiled, turning around in his chair to face Tony. “I’ve been so excited for today! I’ve been talking to Ned about it, if that’s okay, and he was so jealous! I mean, I don’t like him to be jealous and all, I-I mean- you’re Tony Stark, you’ve been our hero for so long and-,” 

“Woah, slow down. You’re going to choke on the chocolate bar,” Tony said, “I’ve been excited for today too, kiddo.” 

They worked until late, making Peter’s Spiderman suit. Tony snuck in some safety features that Peter didn’t need to learn about; he added both a tracking chip and a way to track his visuals. He wasn’t going to let this child-prodigy die under his watch. Peter Parker’s head was far too good, it needed to be protected. 

The suit wasn’t ready yet but, that’s why Peter was his personal intern. They had work to do and Tony loved it, he loved working with new things and enjoyed having somebody else in the room to bounce off. He hadn’t had this much fun in the lab since working with Dr Bruce Banner. 

Peter left that evening, his backpack slung over his shoulders. Happy gave him a tired look as he took off from the tower but, Tony didn’t even notice as he was too busy waving Peter goodbye from the backseat. 

“Coffee boy?” Pepper asked, putting her arms around Tony’s waist. “Peter, was it?” 

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. “He’s a good kid, Pep. He’s my new personal intern.” 

“Personal intern, huh?” She smiled, turning to look at the car that just left. She noticed the look in his eyes, she had seen that once. He hadn’t had that look in a while, not since Harley. He cared for this kid, more than he’d admit. “You care for him, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. He’s just a kid. He’s got promise, you know. He could rock the industry. I’m just making sure he chooses us in the future,” Tony said, his smile forming into a fake one. Pepper could tell. 

Pepper shook her head, knowing a little bit about what was actually going on in her husband’s head. “Ok, honey. Lets go to bed.” 

Tony woke up and checked the news, just like he always did. He noticed his own name, rolling his eyes. He pressed the article, his eyes going wide. 

The headline read ‘Is New Hero ‘Spiderman’ Tony Stark’s Secret Son?” Below the headline was a photo of Tony adjusting Peter’s Spider-Man suit during the battle. 

Tony closed his phone, putting it on the beside table. He took a deep breath and climbed out of bed, walking into the bathroom. His hands clenched around the sink, biting down on his lip. He blinked fast, not knowing what was going on with him. He couldn’t focus. His heart was beating, fast, as his legs wobbled. He couldn’t breathe. Was he having a heart attack? It couldn’t be, could it? It felt like that day with Rhodey, when he got his first panic attack. This couldn’t be a panic attack, he didn’t know what he was panicking about.

He thought about it. The word ‘son’. Peter wasn’t his son. He didn’t have one, he couldn’t have one. It was unfair. He wanted one, more than anything. When all you ever wanted was plastered across every new outlet, it hurt. People talked about his family like they knew, like they had a right to do so. He had enough.

He had to separate himself from this kid, maybe. People were getting suspicious about everything and he didn’t want to let that continue. He sent Peter a text and told him that he should go back to the intern labs next time. When the text delivered, he turned his phone off and let himself fall back into bed. 

Tony was lethargic. That one headline had drawn all the energy from him. When he woke up again, the skies were dark. He turned his phone back on and saw 10 messages from Peter. They all were similar. The kid was upset but, he didn’t want to show it. 

Tony had to do this. It was for the both of them... Wasn’t it?


	4. Midtown Tech’s Tour Guide

Tony thought his schedule was clear, but apparently Friday had other plans for him. Friday notified him early in the morning, too early (in his opinion), that his talents as a public speaker was needed in a near-by STEM school. 

Pepper must’ve cleared this as Tony couldn’t remember agreeing to it. He reluctantly got changed, as Pepper nudged his side to get him out of bed. He wore a suit, a waistcoat and his dress pants. Go big or go home, after all. 

He hadn’t even made a speech, but he was a genius and didn’t need to do such things. He stepped into the backseat, nodded to his driver and let himself relax as they drove to the school. 

He looked down at his phone, to the text message Pepper sent him. ‘Midtown Tech’ Where had he heard that before? He shrugged the thought off, letting his head fall back onto the back of his seat. 

Tony stepped out of the car as they arrived, looking forward to the school in front of him. He didn’t have much experience in high school, leaving to go to MIT at the age of 15. He waved to his driver, walking down the path towards the front doors.

He arrived at the reception, grinning at the lady on the front desk. He put a hand on the desk as the lady looked up, her eyes widening when she noticed who was looking back. 

“Names Tony Stark, if you didn’t know. I’ve been told that I have a speech here. Would you like to tell me where I’m heading?” 

“Uh, if you’d just like to, um, sign in here. I’ll just grab a visitors badge for you,” The woman said, her voice stuttering. 

“Thanks,” Tony replied, glancing down to where the woman’s name tag was on the desk. “Pam.” 

She placed the visitors badge on top of the table, allowing Tony to pick it up. He placed the lanyard over his neck. As Tony signed in, he overheard her calling for the principal to come and greet him. 

Tony waved at the lovely lady who was sat at the front desk, walking behind the principal of the school. The man was dull and was clearly trying to hard to impress the billionaire. Placing his hands in his pockets, Tony made small conversation as he was led towards the hall. 

Peter was sat in his usual spot for assembly, excited to see who this surprise speaker was. Their school hadn’t stopped talking about it for a whole week. Rumours spread that it was going to be a huge let down; Peter personally thought it was going to be a tribute band led by their music teacher (that man never stopped talking about his failed music career, he thought it was a good guess). 

When Tony Stark walked in, the rest of the school erupted in cheers. Peter, however, gulped. Everything had been fine between them until, suddenly, Tony texted that he was no longer going to be his persona intern. Peter wasn’t too hurt, they only did one session (subconsciously he was very hurt, he just didn’t want to show that). 

Tony’s eyes fell onto the averaged sized group of kids. His head hurt from the sound of them screaming. Taking a look in the sea (river would be a better term) of kids, a familiar pair of eyes stared back. 

As if. Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Sat there was Peter Parker. This was the third time he ran into the kid. It was getting to the point of ‘weird’ now. The back of his mind told him that maybe he was the result of his wish. That couldn’t be, however, as Peter was definitely not his kid (which he wished for) and magic was not real. If it was real, that meant Strange won. In Tony’s eyes, that was impossible.

Tony did his speech, as best as he could. He talked about his arc reactor tech. Pepper had packed him some posters of his latest work, so he used that to bounce off. As it was over, he smiled softly at the applause from the kids. Their smiles were suddenly worth waking up that early for.

As one group of kids finally left him alone, after countless autographs, they spread around to look closely at the posters he brought with him. Tony noticed the kid’s group of friends in the corner of his eye. He decided to go check up on Peter. The least he could do was make sure he was okay. 

Peter was wearing one of the nerdiest t-shirts Tony had ever seen and, somehow, that just made Tony even more protective. The kid’s eyes focused on him, his hands gripping onto his backpack; he looked like he had something to say, but was too scared to say it. 

“Peter,” Tony greeted him, “It’s nice to see you, bud. I mean, I didn’t know this was your school. Pepper sorted the whole thing out. I must introduce you two, you know.” 

Tony never usually rambled. His words were short and understandable to the person who had the joy of listening, but for some reason he couldn’t help it.

All but two of the kid’s friends looked between the two of them with shocked eyes. Maybe the kid didn’t tell anyone about his internship? Tony would have. If he was in Peter’s shoes, he’d broadcast every small achievement in his life. He definitely wouldn’t hide his superpowers. But that’s what made Peter Parker special.

“Hi Mr Stark,” Peter finally replied, letting his hand relax of his bag. 

“I see that you’ve met your tour guide for today,” The head teacher said, walking towards the two of them before they could more.

“I didn’t know it was you,” Peter whispered. 

Tony looked between them, smiling. Out of all the kids possible to take him around Midtown, it had to be Peter. Somehow, this kid was everywhere Tony was since their first meeting. A feeling in his stomach told him that it was a sign he should listen to. But he decided against that. Instead, he followed the kid down the hallway as all the other’s drifted into their classrooms. 

“Should’ve known you went to a special stem school,” Tony said, the tap of his boots hitting the floor. 

“I love it here, Mr Stark. Almost as much as I love interning with you.” 

“Yeah about that-,” 

Peter should’ve known that Tony felt guilty. Tony’s text message to him was abrupt. Leaving Tony’s office one afternoon as his personal intern, the only kid that got that title, was the best moment of his life. 

As he sat in his bedroom that night, a text message popped up on his screen. Peter blinked a few times, scared that he had accidentally done something to hurt his mentor. Going down to the intern lab after spending time with Tony was embarrassing at first (he did like his co-workers, however. Just- being with Tony was a whole new experience) and he spent the whole session cramped over his desk. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Peter interrupted. Tony looked to him with a concerned face, not quite believing Peter’s apologises. “Really, Mr Stark. I understand. I, uh, I- I mean, I- don’t know what happened and all but, uh, if there’s something wrong and you want to be alone - I completely get it. So, if that’s the case- I’ll be right here if you ever need anyone back up with you. Only if you’d like that, Mr Stark. If you want me to take a step back then- uh, I will.” 

Tony stopped in the hallway for a second, pretending to look at the art work on the wall. The first one he looked at was one with the name ‘Peter Parker’ etched onto the bottom. Damn, the kid was everywhere he looked. He looked back at Peter who was staring up at him with those, stupid, adorable wide-eyes. Tony’s heart could’ve stopped. The kid was just too pure for the world, wasn’t he? Tony resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle the small curls on-top of his head. 

“Well, kiddo,” Tony sighed, a small breath escaping from his mouth. “You’re-, uh- I promise you that whenever I get my shi- stuff together then I’ll give you the suit- if that’s why you want to come back up. I’ve also heard that everyone loves you down in the labs so, uh, I have to stop being so damn selfish, don’t I? Sharing is caring, Petey-Pie. You’ll learn about that in the future.” 

“It’s not about the suit,” Peter said, his hands in his jacket. He looked awkward as ever. He didn’t want to make Tony feel weird, he just wanted to reiterate that his mentor was worth his worries. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, really. I promise, Mr Stark.” 

Tony chuckled lightly. Weirdly enough, he felt like telling this kid all of his problems. He immediately decided not to do that. He couldn’t push that onto the kid’s shoulders. 

“Kid, I’m fine. Really, really, fine. In fact, I’m so fine that I even take time out of my precious day to come and speak to little, evil, gremlins.” He looked down at Peter for a second. “Except you, of course.” He wasn’t so sure why he added that part. 

Peter just smiled at him, resuming the tour. He wasn’t so sure that pushing Tony to tell the truth was a good choice. Midtown Tech had wonderful hallways, after all. That’s all that he had planned for today, so that’s what he was going to do. Peter Parker was the best damn tour guide in these halls and he was going to prove it. 

Tony left the school, with a group of kid’s watching him leave (he wasn’t going to think about how weird that was). Stepping into his driver’s car, he watched Peter speaking to his friend (Ted, was it?) and a pang of guilt spread through his body immediately. He turned his face towards the front of the car, forgetting about the whole day. 

Pepper was sat in her office, working hard to run the company, when her husband opened the door. He walked in and sat down on the chair in front of her desk, a smile on his lips. She knew he’d have a good day at the school, hanging out with the kid always did that to him. It was a very, very, handsome look on him. 

“So, did you happen to know?” Tony asked, taking one of her pens from her pot, playing with it between his fingers.

“Know what?” Pepper said, pretending not to know what Tony was asking. “I’ve just been here all day, Tony. I’ve been working, I didn’t even know where you’ve been.” 

“Hmmm, sure,” Tony chuckled. “Ok, Pep, I’ll pretend that you don’t know about this whole situation. Fun fact, Peter Parker happened to be a student at Midtown Tech. Isn’t that crazy?” 

Pepper faked a gasp. “No. Way.” Tony nodded, laughing. “I had no idea, Tony. I was totally unaware that the kid that makes you happy was a student at a school I booked you to speak at. What a coincidence.” 

Later that evening, after a lovely conversation with his wife, Tony sat down in his lab with a glass of water by his side. He thought about his day. Peter Parker really was a special kid and it wasn’t fair for Tony to push him away like this. 

He thought back to his own childhood for a second. Howard Stark was a cold man, an ever colder father. Nothing Tony did was ever good enough for him. As a child, people called him a child prodigy. His own father didn’t see it like that. In fact, he never saw Tony at all. Howard was constantly in meetings and never, ever, took time out of his day to check on him. Tony would even harm himself sometimes, accidentally, whilst working with the equipment people let out. Whenever he cried about an injury, his father was less than helpful. ‘Stark Men don’t cry’ had been instilled in his head since he could even remember. 

With a shake of his head, Tony tried to rid his memories away. He never liked thinking, or talking, about his parents. Instead, he asked FRIDAY to show the kid’s application on a hologram in front of him. 

“Friday, baby girl, Pete should still be in school right now. Right?” 

“Yes, sir. Peter Parker’s school schedule finishes at 4.00pm. It is currently 2.34pm.” 

“Oh, okay,” Tony replied, tapping his pen against the table. “I have his phone number, don’t I?” 

“Yes, indeed. You do, sir. Would you like me to send a message to him?” 

Tony thought about for a second, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, actually. Ask him if he’d like to come back up to my lab tomorrow. Tell him I am in desperate need for an assistant.” 

“Message sent.”

“Thanks, baby girl.” 

Hours later, Peter stepped out of his school grounds. With Ned by his side, he grabbed his phone and read the message from Tony. He almost dropped the phone as he did. 

“Of course!” He texted back, followed by another long strain of messages. “I’m an amazing assistant, Mr Stark.” “I’m so excited.” “Is Happy picking me up?” “He doesn’t have to.” “I’d be more than happy to get there by myself.” 

After his 6th message was sent, the typing for his 7th was quickly interrupted by a message from Tony. 

“I thought my phone was going to blow up. Cool with the messages, kiddo. You can send ones that are longer then 10 words.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. See you tomorrow Mr Stark!” 

“See you tomorrow, Pete.” 

Exactly twenty four hours later, Peter was sat in the back of Happy Hogan’s car. Peter tried to make conversation. Try, being the key word. If Peter didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that the bodyguard wasn’t speaking for a day for charity. But, no. That was just Happy. 

The trip to the tower wasn’t too long, but it did allow the kid to collect his thoughts. His mind has been blurry for the whole day, because he hadn’t had much to eat or drink all day. Plus, someone got a few bad hits on his stomach during last’s nights patrol. Really, he was just in a lot of pain. 

The car stopped in the familiar spot. It was the second time Happy brought him into the internship with Tony. Once, before Tony told him he didn’t want him in the lab and again now that he was allowed back.. Peter waved goodbye to the man, getting a gruff sigh in response.

He said hello to the receptionist, grabbing a lollypop from the pot on her desk, and jumped into one of the lifts alongside other staff members. The rest of the people stood tall alongside him, but Peter was the only one left as the lift kept going up into Tony’s personal floors.

Tony was not pacing. Well, he was... But it wasn’t because he was nervous. He was far from nervous. Hanging out with a child wasn’t something that stressed him out. He was pacing, because... He didn’t have a suitable reason, really. He had been waiting for Peter to arrive since the clock turned 4.00. Happy said traffic was slow. Looking down at his watch,he realised it had been 40 minutes. He sat down on his sofa, sighing. As soon as he did, FRIDAY let him know the kid was on his way up. 

“My favourite young adult!” Tony exclaimed, Peter’s face popping through the lifts doors. Peter rushed up to him with that excited puppy look and Tony’s turned to smush. “Good to see you, buddy.” 

“Good to see you too, Mr Stark!” Peter said, popping his bag down on the sofa. “I’ve been so excited for today, lets go!” He smiled wide, taking Tony’s hand to pull him down to the lab. 

Tony let himself follow Peter, watching the kid’s excitement as he ran down the stairs towards the lab. Peter’s face pushed all his bad thoughts away from him. 

The Spiderman suit stood in the middle of the room, almost finished. Peter ran up to it, letting go of Tony’s hand as he did (Tony didn’t miss the warmth, he really didn’t). He stared up at the suit and gasped at the sight of it. 

“Mr Stark... It’s so cool! Can I try it on!?” 

“It’s not got all it’s features yet, but sure. Go on, buddy.” 

When Peter emerged in the suit, Tony was sat at his desk. He didn’t even hear the kid walk in. As he leant back in his chair, his eyesight focused in on the ceiling. He almost fell out of his chair when he noticed the kid sat there on the ceiling. He stuck to the ceiling with one hand, waving the other.

“Fucking hell!” Tony shouted, putting a hand over his heart. “Peter- what- oh my god- you scared the hell out of me.” 

Peter laughed, louder than Tony had ever heard. He couldn’t be mad for too long as even Peter’s laughter was music to his ears. He watched the kid jump down. He rushed to him, making sure he was okay. To mask his concern, Tony ruffled his hair awkwardly (again, he wasn’t sure why he kept doing that, or thinking about it, to the poor kid). 

“This is seriously awesome, Mr Stark. I feel like a proper superhero now!” 

“You always were, kiddo.” 

After two hours of adjusting the kid’s suit, after getting him to finally change out of it, they moved onto working on some robots. Peter had Tony’s lab coat and goggles on, looking far too precious as it was so oversized on him. He was working over on a machine and Tony had to keep glancing over at him to make sure he was doing okay. 

Tony turned his head for one second, to focus on his coding, when he heard a high pitch squeal from Peter’s workshop. He turned in an instant to see a small pool of red on the kid’s hand. He rushed over, almost tripping up over his chair.

“Pete? You okay?”

Peter immediately put his hand behind his back, out of Tony’s sight. “Yep! I’m so okay!” 

“No. No you’re not. Give me your hand,” Tony said, putting his own out.

Peter looked at him with a pout. But, he quickly obliged. He placed his injured hand into Tony’s, wincing when Tony’s fingers traced over the wound. 

“You need to he careful.”

“I was being careful!” Peter frowned, “I-I was just excited to finish the robot and I-I got too hasty and-,” 

Tony just smiled at him, shaking his head. “Oh, buddy.” He sighed, letting Peter’s hand go to grab a first aid kit. “Come here, let me bandage you up.”

“Mr Stark- I don’t need a bandage. I have superpowers, remember,” He told him, pointing to the superhero suit that was on the table. 

“Come and get bandaged or I will tell DUM-E that you hate him and he’s a very sensitive robot, Peter,” Tony said, glaring at the kid as he took the roll of bandage out of the kit (along with all the cleaning items he needed). 

“That’s just cruel,” Peter laughed, rolling over to Peter’s desk on his own chair. He let Tony grab his hand, flinching when Tony accidentally touched the actual wound. “I-It hurts, Mr Stark.” 

“I’m sorry, buddy. I’ll clean it up for you. It’ll all be okay,” Tony smiled, taking a alcoholic wipe from a packet. He cleaned the fresh blood and gently wiped the wound. “That’s it, you’re doing a good job.”

Peter swore that nobody had ever wrapped a bandage around his hand so tight. If Tony tightened it just a tiny bit more, his blood circulation would’ve been cut off. However, it made him feel happy. Tony obviously cared. He even signed his initials on top (Peter didn’t care to tell him that people only did that on casts). 

“I think it’s time for some food before I ship you home,” Tony said, putting the first aid kit away. “Come on, buddy. Lab’s shut until Friday.” 

“Really? Can’t we stay for just a little bit?” 

“Alas, my protege, the robin to my batman... I’d love to spend more time down here, but I’d rather not be yelled at by my scary wife for keeping you down here. I’m a responsible adult, Mr Parker.” Tony wiggled his finger in Peter’s face, telling him to come upstairs. 

“Hmmm. I don’t think I believe that, Mr Stark,” Peter giggled. “But fine, let’s go.” 

They put all of their used equipment away, walking up to the penthouse. The conversation was all about science and their minds were so far away that neither of them noticed the group of people standing in Tony’s living room. 

“Peter!” Tony called into the kitchen, walking back into the living room to grab the kid’s bag, “Don’t forget to eat those vegetables. Veggies are good for a growing body!” 

Tony grabbed the backpack. He looked up, blinked a few times, and finally realised that his team was standing there. The duo had walked straight past them all.

“Oh, hello there,” Tony smiled. “Pete! Would you cone here a sec?” 

“Coming, Mr Stark! Just washing the plates!” 

“Kid, I’ve got a dishwasher. Just leave the plates in the sink,” Tony shouted back, enjoying the confused looks on his teammates faces. 

Peter rushed in moments later, a smile still wide on his face (as always). When the kid noticed who was in the room, that smile just got bigger. Somehow. 

“Oh my god! Hi guys!” Peter grinned, “It’s awesome to meet you all!”

“Peter, is it?” Steve smiled, the first person to speak out of the new guests. “It’s lovely to meet you, son.” 

“Wow. Mr Captain America, Steve Rogers, sir. It’s truly an honour,” He said, walking towards him. He shook the man’s hand, looking back to Tony as he did. “Mr Stark- It’s Captain America.” 

“That it is, buddy.” Tony smiled. 

Tony sat on the sofa as Peter introduced himself to the Avengers one by one. He could tell that each and every member liked the kid as much as he did as soon as they stopped speaking to him. Tony started to call it ‘the Peter Parker effect’. Nobody could ever hate the kid, it was just impossible. 

The time went by quickly and Happy was getting annoyed waiting for the teenager. Tony told the kid to wrap up his conversations, letting him know that it was time to go. 

Peter rushed into the lift, his backpack over his back. The doors began to shut, but Peter quickly ran back into the penthouse. He ran straight to Tony, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “Thanks, Mr Stark,” He whispered.

Their hug only last for a few seconds. Peter let go, smiled at him, and than ran back to the lift. The lift door’s closed and Tony’s face flushed red. 

That warmth feeling of pride and love a parent feels when their child sits in their arms was something Tony could never imagine. For a few seconds, his mind let him believe that Peter had always been his. He imagined himself as a father, acting as someone that Peter could always come to when he needed help. That would be... amazing. Well, the thought of it was a feeling that blew every other feeling out of the water. He couldn’t even think about how great it would feel if it was true. But, it wasn’t. Peter had his Aunt, he didn’t need another adult pushing into his personal business. He’d stay as a mentor and that’s all it would ever be. 

Coming back down to reality, Tony realised the whole team was looking down at him. He quickly looked away from the lift doors, where Peter had just been, and tried to move the conversation on like nothing happened. 

“Did you just let your little intern hug you? Stark’s gone soft!” Sam grinned. 

“Give him a break,” Natasha said, stern. Tony smiled at her, thinking somebody was on his side (for once). A smile came onto her face. “He’s probably tired looking after the little one. Congratulations Tony.” 

As much as the Avengers mocked him, and they did, he was far too happy from hanging out with Peter to care...


	5. The Science Fair

“What? Since when?” Tony asked, buttoning up his blazer as Pepper put her jacket on, glaring at her husband as she did so.

An exasperated sigh left Pepper’s mouth, replaced by an amused (small) smile. She had told Tony about this science fair 3 months ago, and now it was finally the day. Of course, Tony forgot all about it. 

“We’ve been doing this fair for 4 years, Tony,” She smiled, standing behind him as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently put a hand on his cheek to make him face her. “It’s a good thing that you’re smart with machines as you have zero common sense.”

Tony smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss on her lips. “Mhmm,” He mumbled, “But that’s why I have my beautiful wife to organise my life for me.” 

“We don’t even need to have kids, I’m already a mother from how much I look after you,” Pepper grinned.

Pepper winced, instantly regretting her choice of words when Tony’s face fell. He took a step back from her hand, dropping all eye contact. 

“Hey, Tones. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up, I was just trying to make a little jo-,” 

“No, Pep,” Tony shook his head, a fake laugh coming out of his mouth. “It’s fine, you didn’t mean it.” 

Pepper sighed, taking Tony’s hand into hers. “I’m still sorry.” Kissing the back of his palm, Pepper let go to adjust a piece of hair that fell in front of her face. “One day, Tony.” 

“I know, Pep. I know.” 

The annual Stark Industries’ science fair wasn’t the ordinary science fair. Students from across America submitted their work months in advance, all hoping to have the opportunity to win the grand prize of 1,000 dollars. Luckily for Tony, it was all held downstairs in a room he specifically designed for such events. It was also lucky for his driver, who seemed to be driving all over the place recently. 

Peter submitted his work months before he met Tony Stark. Interning for the man was great, being Spiderman was awesome, but nothing compared to getting free money and Peter was determined to win that prize at the end of the day.

Tony Stark hadn’t made an appearance to one of these fairs since the first one, Peter remembered. He took a short breath of relief. If Tony saw Peter here, it really would look like he became the billionaire’s stalker. Also, he didn’t want anyone to not pick his design. He was scared that people would call it ‘favouritism’ once they saw how close he was with Tony. Well, Peter thought they were ‘close’, he believed they were. (That was enough for him, at the moment). So, all in all, he was happy to see his mentor wasn’t at his own event.

Peter set up his desk, putting his work and design on the table with pride. May stood next to him, even more proud than Peter could imagine. Ned was somewhere, probably looking at other people’s work. He’d come back eventually. 

Ned returned, whispering (loudly) in his best friend’s ear that Tony was spotted walking around the desks on the other side of the room. “He’s here, he’s here. Code Red and Gold.” 

Peter laughed. Ned was always so serious with every mission. From helping a cat to stopping a murderer, Ned was always talking away in the suit about keeping safe (well, only when he patrolled during Ned’s ‘awake hours’). 

“Thanks, Ned,” Peter sighed, adjusting his work so that judges could look at it quickly; It would be even better if Tony never came around at all. 

Peter took a deep breath. Maybe he did actually want his mentor around. It was unfair to wish otherwise. It was his event. Also, he was fair. If Peter deserved to win, he would. 

Would Tony be proud? He thought to himself. He shrugged, deciding to get his mind away from everything by talking to May and Ned. 

When Tony walked down some stalls, he couldn’t believe what he saw. He had a teenager stalker. A thought scrambled into his head. Maybe the kid was a figment of his imagination? He just latched onto the first kid he met. Maybe this hallucination was a sign that he’s be an okay dad and that giving up was not an option. 

Peter arrived at the stall which was left from Peter’s. It looked good, but it was nothing new. He’d seen thousands of ‘cute’ robots at this fair and he always wanted variety and nobody had come close to making his mind blow up. He needed something with pizzaz. Luckily enough, he was going onto the kid’s desk next. 

Deciding to test his theory (the one where Peter’s an imaginary friend), Tony asked the young lady at this desk to look over at Peter. She did, making Tony feel like an idiot. “Is he real?” 

“Real?” She stuttered, a bit confused. No, bit wasn’t the word. She was very confused. “Um, yes. He’s real. I can see him.” 

“Cool, thanks kid,” Tony said, leaving a very confused teenager behind as he walked over to Peter. Peter who was, according to that kid, very much alive. 

“Whoever might this young man be?” Tony said, putting his hand over the desk for Peter to shake. “I’ve never met this person in my life before. Not once.”

Peter shook his head, giggling, as he took Tony’s hand to shake. “My name is Peter, sir. Whoever might you be? I have not seen you anywhere, certainly not in the last few days.” 

“I’m Tony Stark, Mr Parker. What a pleasure to meet you today.” Tony said, he looked down at Peter’s work and grinned. Finally, something new. “In all seriousness, how’s my favourite teenager doing? How’s your hand? I hope it’s all healed up. Let me see it again?”

May Parker glanced between the two. She knew Peter knew Tony Stark, but he didn’t know the billionaire cared this much about her nephew. When Peter placed his bandaged hand (how her kid managed to hurt himself all the time, she wasn’t sure) into Tony’s palm, the man looked it over with a focused look. She recognised the look, she used to wear it herself whenever Peter would jump off a tall platform as kid to pretend he was a superhero. 

“It’s fine, Mr Stark,” Peter whined, taking his hand back. Tony had been looking over it for far too long, totalling up to a whole minute.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony mumbled, “Course it is, Petey-Pie. Anyway. Lets get going, what have you got for me today? Looks brilliant, but of course it is! It’s Peter Parker, it was always going to be good.” 

Tony looked over the design, smiling wide. The kid’s plans were very impressive. The kid was always impressive. The project was incredibly unique, far from the robots and volcanoes he had seen throughout the hall. 

Peter had designed a little drone shaped like a bird, designed to help authorities search for missing people using an infrared camera. The drone also has a specially made AI integrated within. It was incredible. 

“This is brilliant, Pete.” 

“You’re j-just saying that, Mr Stark.” 

Tony faked gasped. “You think I’m playing favourites? As much as you are, kid. My favourite young adult, that is. I play fair. Trust me on that. If you win, it’s because of your intellect. Plus, I’m not the only one judging.” Tony put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Proud of you.”

Peter smiled, making May’s heart yearn. She wasn’t a huge fan of the billionaire. Peter had always been a fan, May even had the pictures of Peter in Iron Man onesies through the years to prove it, and she loved that he got to work with him. The actual man, however, was someone she wasn’t too sure of. On the news, he always had something going wrong. But the man here, the one who was acting so soft with her Peter, was definitely different to what she thought he’d be like.

“Thanks, Mr Stark,” Peter grinned, looking happier than May had even seen him since Ben’s passing.

May extended her hand out to Tony, butting into their conversation. “Hello Tony. Peter’s told me a lot about you.”

Tony looked at May’s hand, back to Peter, and then back to her hand. He grinned, gently taking the hand to shake. “Why hello. If I wasn’t a married man, Mrs Parker,” He winked, laughing when Peter’s face turned up in disgust. “Only joking. Peter’s told me all about you too. All amazing things.” 

“You make him happy, thank you,” May said. “But if you ever hurt him... I will come after you and I will hurt you more than any other villain you’ve faced.” 

May Parker was never someone to beat around the truth. Whenever she had something to say, she’d say it straight. If that meant scaring people she met, for the sake of Peter, then so be it. 

Peter nudged May, a blush in his face. She simply shrugged at him as Tony stared, shocked that she had a completely different attitude to her nephew. He laughed for a second, dropping that smirk when she glared at him (she was very serious, it seemed). 

“Do you understand?” 

Tony nodded, feeling like he was back into the strict boarding schools he grew up. “Yes mam.” 

Saying goodbye to the kid, he moved onto the second stall next to his. Admittedly, some of the kids did do projects that rivalled his (not his, he had to remind himself) kid’s. Although, there was something about Peter’s that Tony thought stood out. Maybe it was because it was Peter’s.

Pepper was also at the fair, going around in her own pace to see all the kid’s projects. Walking up to ‘Peter Parker’s’ desk was something she was nervous about. Tony talked about this kid so much and he clearly cared a lot about him. What if Peter hated her? She didn’t want to step in the way of their relationship. She gulped, taking a deep breath, and walked over (she was not a nervous person at all, it was weird how shaky she was acting). 

“Mrs Stark!” Peter grinned, that toothy smile reaching from one eye to another.

In just two words, Pepper’s heart swelled at the boy. His hair was just as messy as Tony described, with untamed curls spiking up all over the place. The blazer he wore was way too big for him, making him just look more childish. The tie was just a bit twisted at the bottom and Pepper would normally want to sort it out, but for some reason it just made him more adorable. 

The woman standing next to him was gorgeous, wearing the most beautiful dress Pepper had ever seen (she’d have to ask her where she got it from). She was looking down at Peter with a motherly look in her eye, making Pepper just a little jealous. That jealously was wiped away the moment she heard Peter’s voice. He just had a way of turning a bad mood into something good. 

“Hello Peter, it’s so lovely to meet you. Tony does not stop talking about you,” Pepper smiled, shaking the boy’s hand. Wow, he had a good grip. 

“It’s even more lovely to meet you! Wow, you look so lovely! My friend MJ loves you, Mrs Stark! She thinks that you are such an inspiration, which you are! I just wanted to thank you for letting me come over to your penthouse whenever I’m in the lab with Mr Stark! I do feel a bit guilty that I’m invading your space sometimes and-,” 

“Peter, honey,” May smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Take a break.” 

Peter nodded, laughing. “Sorry, Mrs Stark. I can talk a lot when I’m nervous. Oh! Mrs Stark, this is my Aunt May.”

“That’s completely fine, Peter,” Pepper replied. “You can come over whenever you’d like. In fact, you and your Aunt should come over for dinner soon.” 

“Oh my god! Yes, that would be so nice! If that’s okay!” 

“You make Tony very happy, Peter, so of course it’s okay. Thank you for being there for him,” Pepper said, looking over at her husband who was chatting away with Happy in the corner of the hall. 

Peter flushed a deep red. He wasn’t sure what to reply, so decided to tell her about his project instead. When he stopped talking, May and Pepper started. In a few minutes, Peter was left alone as the two women walked away to get a coffee together. 

Ned, who did his own walk around the desks, did come back eventually. He was mad that he missed both Pepper and Tony. He did see them around, but he said they were far too busy to speak for long. He laughed at his friend, but he was just glad that he was there for him (Ned always was, though. That’s why he was his best friend). 

“I heard somebody talking about you,” Ned said, sitting next to his best friend. “They said that you and Mr Stark looked really close.” 

“Did they?” Peter said, turning to his best friend. “I think we are though, Ned. He’s really really nice to me. Mrs Stark even invited us to dinner soon.”

“That’s crazy! I’m so jealous of you, Pete,” Ned laughed. 

The day came to an end. Too quickly, in Peter’s opinion. He did get first place after all. Three out of five of the judges chose him, the other two voting for a girl across the hall (Peter thought her project was awesome, he wouldn’t have been mad to lose to her). 

When Peter won, everyone in the room noticed that Tony Stark clapped a little bit too enthusiastically in the back of the room. 

Peter did try to give his prize money to May, to which she refused. If he slipped a few dollars into her purse, she wouldn’t know. If he kept doing that over a few weeks, she wouldn’t have a clue that he gave it all over. She needed the help and Peter didn’t really need 1000 dollars in his bank. He was only 14, after all. 

“Well done, Pete!” Tony said, running over to him as soon as most of the contestants left. 

“Thanks, Mr Stark,” Peter said, holding his trophy close to his chest.

“Hey, let’s get a photo of you and the trophy. Come on, stand in front of your information board!” Tony grinned, walking over to where Peter’s work was set up for other people to look at. 

Peter watched Tony walking off. He wasn’t too sure why Tony would ever want a photo of him. Tony was reading his work again, waiting for him to come over, with the proudest look on his face. It made Peter feel all fuzzy inside. For a second, he thought that this must be what is like to have a dad... But, Mr Stark wasn’t his dad. The man never want that. 

“Pete! Come on!” 

Tony did a mini photoshoot of the kid. He took quite a few photos, getting a few different angles. He smiled down at his phone as soon as he finished taking them, sending a few to the Avenger’s group chat (they all fell in love with the kid when they met him the other day and constantly asked for updates on him). 

Tony gave the kid a side-hug before leaving, getting called away to his team to take some press photos. 

“Well done, baby,” May said, squeezing one his cheeks.

“May!” Peter whined. 

“Oh, kiddo. I’m just so proud of you,” May smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, May.”

Ned was allowed to stay around his house that night. They made a lego set all evening, talking about their lives. Ned talked about his family, whilst Peter spoke about his time at Stark Industries. It had been a while since they spoke like this and it really calmed Peter down, happy to just be a normal teenager again for a while (and not the vigilante intern that was friends with Tony Stark). Not that he didn’t love his life. He knew, in some cases, that he was lucky for what he had. The constant nightmares and PTSD wasn’t a good thing, but spending time with the Avengers and being a hero definitely overruled that negative (for now). 

Stepping out for a glass of water as Ned fell asleep, Peter noticed his Aunt still sat at the kitchen table. 

“Hey May,” Peter greeted. “It’s a bit late, isn’t it? Don’t you have work in the morning? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the questions?” May laughed, gesturing for him to walk over. “I can’t sleep, honey.” 

“Me either,” Peter admitted. “I just came out for some water.” 

“How are you, Pete? Like seriously? I worry about you, you know.” May asked, standing up to wrap her arm around his shoulder. “You keep getting all these little injuries and-,” 

“I’m fine, May. Honestly. You know how clumsy I am,” He said. He really did hate lying to her, but he knew she’d never let him continue. 

“And Tony? How come you two are so close?” 

“I honestly don’t know, May. He just seems to care about me a lot and it’s nice. Like... nobody would ever replace Uncle Ben.. but it’s nice to have that figure back in my life again. You know?” Peter smiled, leaning into her touch.

“You tell me if he ever hurts you, Pete,” May said, squeezing him just a little bit tighter.

“I will do,” Peter whispered, but he wasn’t even sure if that could ever happen. 

Tony was extremely excited for Peter’s lab session after his win in the science fair. He set up some congratulations banners, spending two hours to make sure it was all perfect. He ordered in a cake and got him the new StarkPhone as a well done present (the new StarkPhone that wasn’t out until a month later). He couldn’t wait to see how happy it all made him. 

Peter had a bad day at school and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he knew (somehow) that Tony would make it all better. 

He tried to talk to Happy, again, in the car and this time he did get a tiny bit of conversation back. If Peter didn’t know any better, the man was starting to like him. 

He walked up to the lab, getting there like it was second nature. As soon as he walked through the doors, a loud noise went off. He flinched at the noise. Looking up, Tony was stood there with a nervous smile on his face, a paper party hat on his head and a used party popper in his left hand. A banner hung from one side of the room to the other, with ‘congratulations Peter’ printed onto the fabric. 

“You did this all for me?” Peter said, feeling himself welling up slightly. 

Tony stared at the kid. In that moment, he realised how much he cared. He couldn’t deny it any longer, the boy had wormed is way into his heart. This time, he wasn’t going to push him away. 

“Yeah. My protégée is a genius, so we need to celebrate that!” 

Peter rushed over to Tony, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. “Thank you, Mr Stark,” He mumbled into his chest. “Thank you,” He whispered again, letting a single tear fall.

Peter fit perfect into Tony’s arms. Tony’s head slotted right on-top of the kid’s. He realised the kid was crying. He started to freak out. He wasn’t sure what to do here. He couldn’t comfort Peter, he wasn’t like that. He wasn’t an open person with his own emotions, how could he expect to help a teenager with his? 

“Hey, um, kid?” Tony whispered, rubbing his back. “You okay?” 

Peter stepped back, looking up at Tony with red eyes. He nodded slowly. “Just had a bad day and t-this was so nice of you and-,”

“Ah,” Tony nodded. “So these are happy tears, huh?” He said, using his own sleeve to wipe some of the kid’s tears. “It’s good to cry, get it all out. That’s the type of thing to say, isn’t it?” 

“Very happy tears, Mr Stark.” 

“Good, kid.” 

This time they went through a whole lab/party session with zero injuries. Peter had never ate so many snacks and his stomach didn’t even feel full (at times he did love having an enhanced metabolism). When Peter left, he sat down on his sofa and stared at the TV. Pepper was still working. So, he sat there and looked down at his feet. He felt alone. He just really missed his family. 

Tony’s eyes widened at his own thoughts. Yeah, he could say that he cared about the kid, but saying he was part of the family did go a little far. He pushed those memories far away, putting on a movie to distract himself. 

Peter came home with half the cake Tony made and a party hat he took from the lab. He smiled down at his new phone, texting Ned all about his day. It did take him a while to accept it, not wanting to take advantage of his mentor. Tony ensured him it was okay (it did take an hour for him to convince the kid, but he did do it). 

Meeting Tony really was one of the best things that ever happened to him.


	6. Sleepover With The Stark’s

It was cold. Way too cold. Peter hated it. He couldn’t bear the cold. Even before the bite, he wasn’t a fan. But now, it was even worse.

Peter assumed it was because of the Spider, but he wasn’t too sure? Maybe he just randomly mutated through puberty... However it happened, he hated it.

Peter couldn’t thermoregulate properly. Everyone else, ‘normal’ people, can. Because of this, his body cannot control its temperature to the surrounding temperature outside. So, for him, that meant whenever it was freezing outside his body couldn’t keep up. It was a huge problem. 

May didn’t know he had this problem, she didn’t even know he was Spiderman. If she knew that he had the possibility to become hypothermic by stepping outside after a small drop of snow, she really would freak out. He didn’t want to put that pressure on her heart. He knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

When the heater broke in their apartment, it was typical Parker luck working its magic. The whole room felt like a winter wonderland. Some people would say that would be magical. Well, Peter definitely wasn’t ‘some’ people and he definitely would disagree with the notion that this was ‘positive’ in any way. 

It was becoming a problem and May was definitely beginning to notice. She didn’t say anything, but she did give him a weird look when he walked through their living room with three layers of hoodies and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

It was getting too much. He felt his teeth chattering as he sat in his bedroom, his whole body shaking along side it. He decided he needed to do something about it.

“It’s too cold, May!” Peter groaned, eating their (burnt) dinner. “Can I ask Mr Stark if I can stay at the tower until its fixed? You can come too, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind!” 

“Tony?” May asked, “He’d really let you stay over? I didn’t know he was that close to his interns. If he says yes (I’d be surprised, for one) then go. I’d feel bad if you got ill here. But, I’m okay. I’ll stay and protect the apartment. I’m working lates anyway, Pete.” 

Peter wasn’t even sure why he thought of Tony first. He’d usually just go over Ned’s house for a sleepover, but he knew the boy was busy with a project. Also, the tower was awesome! He did love hanging out with Tony too, a lot! 

“I’ll go ask now!” Peter said, mid mouthful. He swallowed whatever he was eating, putting the clean plate into the sink. “Thanks May!” He smiled, rushing into his room.

Staring down at Tony’s contact, Peter felt a surge of anxiety over his shoulders. What if Tony got so mad that he cancelled the internship, alongside their entire friendship? He took one deep breath, mumbled that he was Spiderman and a phone call wasn’t the scariest thing he could face, and pressed the call button.

Tony Stark was sat in the most boring meeting he had ever been in. He stared at the back of Steve Roger’s head, fighting the urge to not throw his can at him to see how he’d react. 

When Peter Parker called his phone, it was the best excuse ever for leaving the meeting. With a quick, pretend, look of worry, he pointed to the phone and mouthed ‘emergency’. He stepped outside of the room and answered Peter, excited to see what the kid had to say. He hardly ever called Tony first, so he must have something to say.

“Mr Stark!” Peter grinned.

Even Peter’s introduction made Tony’s heart swell. He was so precious. “Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“I, uh, was just wondering! I have a question, you know. I, um, I have a problem at home and, um, I was hoping that maybe you could help me! I don’t want to take advantage of you or anything so don’t feel pressured into saying yes-,” 

“Kid,” Tony laughed, “Just ask me already.”

“Ok.” Peter said, almost a mumble. Tony heard the kid take a deep breath, psyching himself up for something. “Ok, um, can I stay at the tower for a few nights?” 

Tony could see Bruce staring at him, confused, when his smile lit up. He wanted to blurt out ‘of course’ and tell the kid that he’s been looking forward to this day since he first came into the lab. The ‘spare’ room in the penthouse definitely had not been converted into Peter’s dream bedroom already, it was totally just a big coincidence. “Yeah, sure,” Tony said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he possibly could.

“It’s just because our heater is broken and-,” Peter froze, “You said yes? Oh my god! Awesome! Can I come over tonight?” 

“Towers always open, kid. If you’re ever in trouble, you don’t hesitate to call. Okay?” 

“Sure!” Peter said, too excited to think properly. “Great, uh, I’ll see you in a bit?” 

“Sure will, Petey-Pie.” Tony said, hanging up the phone.

He walked into the meeting, a soft smile on his face. He was oblivious to how his team look at him, sitting back down in his seat. Glancing over at Rhodey, he raised his eyebrows defensively. 

“What? What are you looking at?” 

Rhodey laughed, glancing away from Tony (whilst also making the man self conscious) to stare at the front of the room instead. He listened into the meeting, the gaze of Tony’s eyesight baring into his skull. 

As soon as the team drifted out of the door, Tony rushed to his side, “Rhodey,” He called, trying to talk to his friend. “Look-,” 

“Emergency, huh?” Rhodey laughed, looking at Tony with an amused, but charmed, grin playing at the edge of lips. “Is the emergency about this kid that Pepper keeps telling me about? I’ve never seen a smile that wide on you, Stark.” 

“He-,” Tony mumbled, playing with the edge of his blazer (he had never really done that before) awkwardly. “The kid’s heater at home is broke, so he asked me (very politely) if he could come over to the tower for a few nights. I said yes.” 

Rhodey’s playful smirk grew, “Amazing,” He said, putting a hand onto his friend’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to meet my nephew, Tones. It’ll be good.” 

Peter ran to his Aunt, throwing a bunch of clothes into a bag to take to the tower. “He said I could go!” He grinned.

“Really?” May asked, tilting her head. “How close are you?” 

“I don’t know, uh, close?” Peter said, “He’s a really nice person, May. He’s definitely not like the person in the magazines! He’s kind, funny, giving and so so smart and he’s being really nice to me. Pepper too, she’s awesome.” 

May just smiled at him. In the back of her head, she couldn’t believe that her kid was good friends with a billionaire. 

Good friends probably wasn’t the word for it. She saw the look in Peter’s eyes, he saw Tony as a father figure; it was just like the look when he smiled at Ben. She even thought she saw that same loving look in Tony’s eyes the other day at the science fair. 

“That’s good, Pete.” 

“You sure that you’re okay with it? He’d let you stay too! He definitely would!”

“I got work later, kiddo, and I can always sleep over one of my friend’s houses. I’ll be fine, enjoy yourself,” She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Ok May! Love you!” Peter grinned, running back to his room to finish packing. 

May watched him run off, a smile on her face. It was nice to see her kid so happy after a lifetime of misery. 

Peter swung through the New York streets. His suit’s heater was the only thing keeping him warm. Jumping onto the penthouse’s balcony, he landed awkwardly. His whole body was freezing. He was so cold, he fell to the floor with the little strength he had left. 

Tony rushed out of the front doors, as soon as Friday let him know the kid arrived. Seeing the kid down on the floor of his balcony, he started to panic. “Pete?” He said, running to the kid’s side. He put the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead to check his temperature. 

“Mr Stark-,” Peter mumbled, taking a deep breath, as he tried to sort his vision out. “Mmm freezing.” 

“Yeah, kid. You really are,” Tony told him, putting his hands around the kid to pick him up gently. Putting the kid over his shoulder, he made sure to support him enough, so that he didn’t fall. “Come on, sweetheart, lets get your warmed up.” 

Tony’s softness surprised Rhodey. When Pepper told him that Tony acted like the most loving father, he didn’t fully believe her. Really, he thought she was exaggerating (she definitely had some bias). Watching how Tony wrapped this boy up in a blanket, swaddling him tight to protect him, he couldn’t look away. 

Tony looked down at the kid, cuddled into his mother’s blanket. She made the blanket when Tony was younger, telling him to pass it down to his children. Peter wasn’t his, he never would be, but it felt right to keep it around him. “Feeling better, buddy?” Tony whispered, pushing the kid’s curls away from his eyes so that he could look up at hum properly. 

“Can’t- Mr Stark- like, mm, a spider. I can’t thermo-thermoregulate. It’s so-so cold,” Peter said, trembling into the warm blanket. “Better though, better than not having a heater at all. T-Thank you.” 

“You can’t thermoregulate?” Tony said, “Jeez. These winters must be turmoil for you, kiddo.” 

He grabbed another blanket from his collection, putting it over the boy’s lap. He put a hoodie onto the side of the sofa, telling to put it on whilst he went to go make him a cup of hot chocolate (and a hot water bottle, whilst he was at it). 

Meeting Rhodey in the kitchen, Tony sighed whilst putting the kettle water into one of his favourite mugs. “It is not what it looks like, honey-bear.”

“All I can see is a father helping his ki-,” 

“I’m not his father! Will people stop saying that!” Tony snapped, putting the kettle down a little harder than he usually would. 

Rhodey’s eyes drifted to the floor. Tony had never snapped at him like that before, for as long as they had known each other. Never. “Sorry, man. I just-,” 

“No, uh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. It’s just been so hard- you know with Pepper. I can’t- and everyone keeps thinking that Peter’s mine and it’s not fair on his own Aunt and Pepper and-,” 

“You know, Tones, being a father is not always something biological. Family does not end in blood, we’ve found that. I mean, you’re like a brother to me..,” Rhodey sighed, “Just think about that.” 

Before Tony could even reply, his best friend had walked away down to the lift, probably back to his own floor. Tony sighed, finishing what he came into the kitchen to do. 

Walking back to the kid, Tony placed the cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and put the hot water bottle underneath the kid’s blanket. “There we go, honey.” 

“Thanks Mr Stark,” Peter whispered, “It was s-so cold at home. It was so nice of you to let me come over here. I didn’t think you would say yes. I, um, I-“ 

“Peter, my home is always open for you. If you ever need anything, drop me a message. I’m here for you,” Tony told him, dropping down to the sofa to wrap an arm around the kid. His heart warmed when Peter’s head fell onto his chest, clearly tired. 

“Mm the best,” Peter whispered, closing his eyes. “You are so nice to me.” 

Tony’s hand fell into the kid’s curls, making sure he was comfy. He pulled the kid up so that his legs were curled up onto the sofa, rather than falling down to the ground. Tony held him, putting a film on the TV, so that the kid could fall asleep to the quiet noise of the movie. 

“Mr Stark?” 

“Yeah, kid?” 

“Can you stay here with me until I fall asleep? Its just, uh, it’s been a bad week and, um, my Aunt would usually stay on the sofa with me until we both fall asleep, so, uh-,” Peter looked up at him, anxiously playing with the end of the blanket (Tony couldn’t help thinking that he looked just like Tony did when he was talking to Rhodey earlier). 

“Course I can,” Tony smiled, secretly over the moon that the kid even asked. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t accommodate to my favourite guest.” 

“He doesn’t usually do all of that,” Pepper said, Steve, Bucky and Rhodey walking behind her. 

Pepper sat beside Tony, on the other side to where Peter was sat. Bucky and Steve sat on the same armchair, Steve’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist. Rhodey sat on the lone armchair on the opposite side to Steve and Bucky’s, glancing to where Tony’s arm was around Peter. He couldn’t hide the smile that was on his face. Peter smiled over at him, excited that he was ‘part of the family’. 

Tony felt weird for a second. This was his time with the kid, he didn’t want other people around to ruin it. Pepper could stay. Rhodey too, maybe, but Steve and Bucky being lovey-dovey wasn’t really the ‘vibe’ he was hoping for. He quickly pushed that aside, smiling at the new people in the room. 

“Oh my god,” Peter whispered, shifting up so that he could only talk into Peter’s ears. “That’s War Machine, Mr Stark.” 

Tony smiled at how innocent the kid was and how excitable he got. 

“Yes, it is. Captain America and his boyfriend (yes, he’s a superhero too) are on the other side,” Tony whispered back.

Peter’s jaw dropped, “Yeah- Yeah it is... but I’ve met them, Mr Stark. I’ve never met War Machine.” 

“You’ve met us?” Steve asked, clearly hearing their whispering due to his super hearing. 

“Oh,” Peter’s face flushed a deep red. “Um...”

“Can I tell them?” Tony asked, making sure he was al comfortable again. Peter nodded gently, letting his head fall back onto Tony’s chest. He was too tired to care. “Pete’s Spiderman.” 

The rest of the room gasped. 

“Seriously? You’re not joking?” Rhodey said, looking at his best friend with a concerned look. 

“Believe me, I wasn’t too happy when I found it out. But we’ve been making a suit together and he’s safe. I’m looking out for him,” Tony explained.

Tony waited for Peter to say something. However, when he looked down, the kid was fast asleep. Using his chest as a pillow, Peter’s breathing was quiet and short. He looked peaceful, his own chest rising up and down. Tony’s smile was soft, his hand once again falling into the boy’s hair. 

“He’s so young though, Tony,” Steve sighed, “Can we really allow him to keep doing it?” 

“Trust me, Capsicle. I’ve talked to him about everything and he’s so damn persistent,” Tiny sighed. “I hate thinking about him out there.. b-but, he loves it.” 

“Stubborn just like someone else we know,” Pepper grinned, nudging Tony’s side. 

“That’s not a good thing,” Tony laughed, sighing. 

They put a film on, chatting quietly as Peter slept. They all left the room after the credits ran, leaving Tony and Peter on their own again. Tony promised that he’d stay with the kid and he definitely was going to keep that secret. He got comfortable, making sure not to disrupt Peter’s sleep. 

Eventually, Tony fell asleep on the sofa. He hadn’t fallen asleep that quick in a long time, but something about the situation made him feel so warm that his eyes fluttered shut. With his hand draped over the kid, he was in a deep sleep. 

Pepper walked towards the living room, seeing her husband and Peter wrapped up on the sofa. They were both covered in so many blankets, making it even more adorable than it should’ve been. She couldn’t help herself, snapping a photo of the boys and printing it out immediately in her office. 

Tony woke up in the morning, the sight of Peter laid over his chest. He smiled down at it, the warmth filling his chest. “Hey buddy,” He murmured, nudging the kid to wake hum up. “Sweetheart, you gotta wake up.”

Peter fidgeted, arms failing about like he was falling. “Mr Stark,” He said, sleepily. “I’m Spiderman, I’m a super hero,” 

“Uh?” Tony said, looking at him. “I know that, kid. Come on, it’s time for breakfast. I can smell the french toast already.” 

“Mm not French, Mr Stark,” Peter said, pushing his head further into Tony’s side, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “I’m tired.” 

“Kid-,” Tony laughed, “Come on.” 

Peter opened his eyes, looking up at his hero smiling down at him. He freaked out, thinking he had crossed the line. He almost fell off the sofa, until Tony’s hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Welcome to the land of living, little Spider,” Tony said, helping the kid sit up. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a bright grin. 

“Mr Stark! I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you like that, I-I hope that, uh, I wasn’t in your way or anything,” Peter said, his words interrupted with a yawn. 

“Nah, kid. It’s fine,” Tony smiled, getting up from the sofa. “I’m glad you had a good night sleep.” 

When Tony stepped into the kitchen to make them breakfast, he heard Peter’s voice on the phone to one his friends telling him all about how he fell asleep on Tony’s chest. He was clearly mortified, but Tony thought it was sweet. He chuckled to himself, plating the food up. Before he took both of the plates out, he stopped when he saw a note from Pepper on the desk.

‘Just in a meeting. For some reason, you looked extra handsome today. Love you x” 

Attached to the note was the printed out photo of Tony and Peter. Holding it, he couldn’t believe how much love was in his heart for this random kid he spilt coffee over. He put the picture in his pocket, with a mental note to himself to place it in a photo frame whenever he got the chance.

“Ned!” Peter whispered into his phone. “I’m literally the most embarrassed I’ve ever been in my entire life, man.” Before Ned got a word in, Peter continued. “Right. So, you know how Spider’s can’t thermoregulate their temperature... apparently they passed that little quirk onto me. So, the apartment heater is broken! I decided to ask Mr Stark if I could stay and, uh, he said yes. I went to the tower and he, he stayed with me on the sofa and I feel asleep and when I woke up- I had trapped Mr Stark!” 

“Oh my god,” Ned said, clearly tired. Although, Peter recognised the excitement in his morning voice. “You’re in the Avengers tower right now?!” 

“That’s not the problem right now, Ned!” Peter said, “I fell asleep on THE Tony Stark! What if he hates me now?”

“Does it look like he hates you?” Ned asked. He always was the voice of reason. 

“Well, um, no? But- oh! Ned he’s coming back, I’ll text you!” 

Peter was was sat up, wearing one of Tony’s tops as a pyjama shirt (Tony had thrown it to him after he left to go make breakfast). He looked so young. Maybe he even looked like Tony’s kid? He resisted the urge to take his phone out to take a photo. Was this what it felt like to have a kid? 

“Mr Stark,” Peter smiled, as soon as he walked in. “May said that the people that can fix our heater will be coming over on Tuesday. Can I still stay over until then?” 

“Peter. I’m going to say this once and, until I say otherwise, it will remain true. You’re allowed to come over whenever you’d like. I can even drive you to school on Monday if you’d like,” Tony said, propping the plate of french toast on the table in front of him. 

Tony sat beside him, putting his own plate on his lap. Peter took his, taking a bite. He hummed, apprecating all the flavour. 

“Really?” Peter said, stuffing his face with more food. “That’s so cool, Mr Stark. I hope you mean that, because I’m going to show up all the time and disturb you whenever you’re down in the lab,” Peter joked.

Tony laughed, but he wasn’t even sure if he found it funny. He’d like that. He’d like for Peter to be comfortable dropping in, like he was coming back home after college. It was domestic, if that was even the right word to use. 

“I mean it, kiddo.”

When Tony went to his bedroom to get changed for the day, Peter was left on his own in the living room. He looked around for a second, propping down on the piano. He played some music, remembering the few lessons May taught him. He was pretty good at it, if he remembered the notes to play.

When Rhodey met Tony in college, the fifteen year old boy was a terror. He couldn’t believe that out lf everyone in the whole college, he ended up with the spoilt, genius, son of a CEO. However, Tony completely proved his first assumption wrong.

Tony was definitely a terror, that wasn’t wrong. But he was also so much more than that. Rhodey quickly learnt that calling Tony Stark a genius was an understatement. The boy, when he first met him, seemed to know everything. He passed every test he did with flying colours, even the ones he didn’t study for. 

Tony’s teenage life was rough, Rhodey knew that. He just didn’t know the extent of it. That was until they got a visit from Howard Stark. Rhodey wasn’t sure what to expect, but who he met was far from it.

Howard Stark was an asshole. That was the shortest, and easiest, way to say it. When Tony talked his ear off about all his accomplishments, Howard didn’t look proud. In fact, he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the nearest door. He obviously didn’t care.

So when Rhodey went home for Christmas, in their first year, he made sure to ask Tony if he’d like to come with him. That was first, and one of the only, time Rhodey saw his best friend cry.

Rhodey was pretty sure his parents loved Tony more than they loved him. He was the opposite to how he acted at college. He looked fake, acting polite and sweet in every conversation. The older man couldn’t really believe who he was looking at. 

When Rhodey was fast asleep one night, he woke up to the sight (and sound) of Tony playing their family piano, sat beside his own mother. It sounded beautiful. In that moment, he hadn’t seen his friend so relaxed.

So when he walked into the Avengers living room to see Peter playing away at the keys, he felt like he had just travelled back in time. For a second, he was back in his family home watching Tony playing piano with his mother. Relaxed and happy, far from how things played out in that man’s life.

“Mr Rhodey?” Peter asked, his hands stopping. “Are you okay? You kind of looked zoned out there.” 

“Sorry, kid,” He smiled, walking across the room to where he was sat. “You just reminded me of Tony for a second there.”

“Mr Stark can play?” Peter questioned. Rhodey nodded. “Wow, that’s so cool. Why can he do everything?” 

“I don’t know,” Rhodey chuckled, “He takes it away from the rest of us, I think.” 

“Maybe,” Peter laughed, filling the room.

Rhodey realised in only a few moments why Tony was so attatched to the little kid. It was hard not to enjoy hanging out with this one. 

“What’s with all the laughter, Pete?” Tony asked, hearing it from the nearest hallway. When he walked in to see both of them giggling, he squinted his eyes in confusion. “You two better not be conspiring?” 

“Watch your back, Mr Stark,” Peter said, just making himself giggle a little more.

Rhodey stepped back from the piano, greeting Tony. He chatted with them both for a second, before pretending to leave the room. He stayed in the doorway, observing how they interacted.

Tony sat beside the boy on the piano stool, making him scoot up slightly for the both of them to sit down. Peter played for a bit, stopping when Tony took his hand and directed him to a different key. 

“You’re great at this, kid. You just keep pressing the wrong key. Only that one, though. The rest was perfect.” 

He watched Tony teach Peter how to play his favourite song, a loving smile watching them play. From Rhodey’s mother, down to Tony and now down to Peter, the magic of music was passed down a few generations. 

His mother always used to tell him music was the power of love. Love didn’t have to mean romantic, she would say. It’s platonic and familial and it would always, always, win. 

When Peter was down in the training room that afternoon, after two hours of consistent blabbering from the kid to work out with Captain America, Tony walked into his room and got out a photo frame he had FRIDAY order in (same day delivery was the best), placing the photo in it. It went on display on his bedroom’s side table, reminding him how special Peter Parker really was.


	7. A Normal Child (If Only For A Week)

A few months later...

Peter paced back and forth down his small room. May’s work hated him, he was sure of that. They just had to schedule her to work late on homecoming night...

Homecoming was in three weeks and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. He hadn’t even asked MJ to go yet (he was pretty sure that she’d yes, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure). He hadn’t even brought a suit yet! It was so stressful... 

And, now, he had nobody to even drive him in. 

Later that same day, Peter sat down at his desk in Tony’s lab. He was supposed to be listening to his mentor, but he really couldn’t think straight. He was far too focused about making a viable plan for homecoming night.

“Earth to Peter?” Tony said, walking over to the kid. He waved his hand in front of the boy’s face. “Peter!” 

Peter jumped, ripped away from his thoughts. “Oh! Mr Stark? What’s up?” 

“Kid...,” Tony laughed. “I asked how your suits doing? You know... after last week’s ‘incident’.” 

“I didn’t mean to get stabbed, Mr Stark! I came right to you, as well,” Peter said, with the nerve to look proud of himself. Before he got another lecture, Tony had given him PLENTY of those, he kept talking. “I’ve got a lot going on up here. It’s homecoming soon, right? I told you that. I think. Anyway, May’s been called into work and I haven’t asked anyone to go yet and I haven’t even got a suit!” 

Knowing the kid went out fighting crime everyday, Tony sometimes forgot how young the kid really was. He sighed, putting down the screwdriver he had in his left hand. Clasping a hand on the kid’s shoulder, he gave him a smile.

“Lets go shopping then, kid,” Tony said, “I’ll get you the suit and then we’ll sort everything else out.” 

Peter’s eyes went wide. “No-No! I can’t ask you to do that for me!” 

“You’re not asking. I’m offering, Petey,” Tony said in reply, grabbing his seat from his desk and pulling it over.

Peter couldn’t believe he got to hang out with Tony Stark whenever he liked. It really was a dream come true! At times, he liked to pretend that the man was his father. He’d come to the tower after a long day at school, run down to the lab, and Tony would just look so happy for him to be there... At times, it was just too good to be true. He wondered when he’d ever wake up. 

He didn’t realise the true extent of how much he meant to the man. He sometimes felt like a bit of a burden, especially when Pepper came down to see them. He didn’t want to pull Tony away from everyone else for his own selfish needs. 

When his thoughts calmed down, he looked in front of him to see Tony staring (waiting for a response). He looked down to his phone, the one Tony gave him (the one he tried to refuse) and checked the time. They’d have plenty of time to go shopping... But he really, really, didn’t want to take advantage of everything Tony did for him. 

“You really would buy me a suit?” 

“Of course,” Tony said, like it was obvious. “I have more money than I know what to do with. I’ve already tried to give you an allowance with it, but (of course) you refused. The least I can do is buy you a suit for a dance.” 

“Mr Stark! You already pay me for this whole thing, I can’t get you to give me an allowance too!” Peter whined, leaning back in his chair. “You’re far too nice to me.” 

“I’m not too nice to you, you deserve it all,” Tony told him, smiling. “Come on, kid. Lets leave this lab and get you a lovely suit for homecoming.” 

Peter sighed, trying to figure out what to say. He nodded reluctantly for a second. Tony grinned, taking him upstairs to wait in the living room whilst he got out of his lab clothes. When they got out to the car, Peter sat awkwardly in the front seat as Tony started to drive. 

“What store should we go to?” Tony said, drumming his fingers against the wheel as they pull up to a red light. “Gucci? Alexander McQueen? Balenciaga? What do you think?” 

Peter stared at him. “What? Mr Stark! You can’t buy me one of those! There like... 10,000 dollars for a suit! I was thinking like, uh, target? Or a thrift store...” 

“I’m a billionaire. I can afford to buy you any suit in the whole world,” Tony said, driving forward towards the local mall. 

“That means you can get one from target, Mr Stark,” Peter said, with a frown. “I can’t just... take that much money from you. I’ve never even seen that much money before.” 

“Your Spiderman suit is a multi-million dollar suit and I’ve made you like 3 of those,” Tony said, shrugging. “So, what’s the difference in me getting you one of those ‘fancy’ suits? I want to treat my ki- intern, Pete, and I have the money to do so. Let me buy you your first cool suit.” 

Peter looked to his feet. “Fine. But.. I want to get the tie from a thrift shop. Its something I was always going to do with Ben.. so.”

“Should we do that first?” Tony said, “The tie can be the most important part of an outfit, you know.” 

As casual as his response was, Tony was freaking out inside (again). He was getting closer to the kid, day by day, and everything was good. He looked up at himself in the car mirror for a second. Looking back at him was someone different... if he didn’t know any better, he looked like a father. A father to the boy sat right beside him.

“Yes please!” Peter smiled, looking so innocent with those wide, puppy-dog eyes. 

Tony took a deep breath, trying not to melt from how cute the kid really was. That really was his kid, wasn’t it? He had never been so happy that a coffee machine broke... otherwise he never would’ve thrown a coffee cup over him.

Turning his car into a packed car park, Tony opened the door and stepped out. His car was a sight for sore eyes, completely out of the ordinary for a car park like this. As Peter’s head popped out from the other side, taking the man’s hand to pull him to the store, Tony just smiled at the boy. 

Tony Stark had never took one step into a thrift store before today. He never needed to. But Peter looked in his element, looking over different racks with a smile on his face. Tony noticed people staring over at him, wondering why a billionaire was hanging out with a teenager. He didn’t care though, Peter looked happy and that was all he ever wanted. 

“Mr Stark,” Peter grinned, the smile that Tony knew (by now) only came out when the kid was excited. “Look! It’s you!” 

On the shelf was a painting, presumably done by someone random, of the Avengers during the New York attack in 2012. In the photo, Tony was free falling down from the portal. It made the hairs on Tony’s back spike and, suddenly, he was in the middle of a random thrift shop having a panic attack in front of the one person he didn’t want seeing him like that. 

Peter rambled about something, not knowing it fell on deaf ears. Tony’s breath was short, and fast, and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. When he closed his eyes, it was just darkness. He tried to get control of his breathing, but all that was in front of him was the never ending darkness that he couldn’t shake. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked, when the man didn’t answer his question. 

When he finally looked up, he saw Tony hunched over with a shaking hand over his heart with his eyes shut tight. He put a gentle hand on the man’s arm, flinching when Tony’s hand raised (like he was pointing one of the gauntlet’s at him). 

“Mr Stark!” He said, trying again, his voice raising from the hushed whisper it was before. 

Tony heard someone calling from him. A young voice, one he didn’t know during the attack, one that sounded familiar. He blinked, taking one deep breath to ground himself. 

Peter’s concerned face was the first thing that Tony focused on, as soon as his eyes slowly opened. He looked at his hand, still raised in the same position, and stared at it with wide, guilty, eyes. 

“Shit,” He mumbled, knowing he lost control. “Kid, look. I’m so sorry- I hope I didn’t scare you and, uh- its just the photo... it reminded me of some bad memories and-,” 

Peter glanced over at the painting and then back to Tony. The concern in his face quickly morphed to guilt, something Tony didn’t want him to ever feel. Before Tony could reassure him, the kid flipped the photo down and looked to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Mr Stark,” Peter said, his bottom lip trembling. “I just saw you and got so excited and...,” 

Tony sighed, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the boy. He held him there for a minute, humming in his ear before he could start crying. “You don’t need to apologise, Pete.” 

“N-Neither do you,” Peter mumbled into Tony’s chest, closing his eyes and relaxing in his grip. 

Tony pulled away, wiping the one tear that escaped from Peter’s eyes. When the kid flashed a teary smile, Tony squeezed his cheek and told him that they needed to move on and find him a nice tie before people start looking.

The tie they chose was just a normal black tie, but Peter was so happy as 50% of all purchases went to the local hospital. The same hospital that worked tirelessly to get his Uncle Ben back. 

They left the thrift store, after the owner got a selfie with Tony, and drove towards the mall. When they got there, Tony made sure the kid stayed close to him as they walked over to the ‘fancy’ side (as Peter called it). 

Tony brought him a lovely suit, tailored to fit Peter exactly (he wasn’t sure if he liked the experience of tailoring, it felt very awkward when the man was taking the measurements for his legs). 

It was a grey suit, with a slight line pattern itched into the trousers and blazer jacket. He had a fitted white shirt underneath, the tie slipping over perfectly. Tony even brought him a new pair of derby shoes to go with the outfit. When Peter looked into the mirror, his eyebrows raised. Wow, it definitely looked good. Much better than he thought it would.

It was packed up by the shop assistant and Peter didn’t even want to listen for the price. He stepped to the side and pretended to look at the other blazers as Tony payed. 

They stepped outside, Peter holding onto the bag with one hand. He felt a bit anxious with how many people surrounded them. Tony noticed straight away, putting his hand in the kid’s to make sure he didn’t get lost in the sea of people. Peter just smiled as he walked..

Maybe Tony Stark really was his father.

Days later, Peter stood outside of MJ’s house with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He shuffled on his feet, looking back at Happy who was staring at him through the car window.

Hours before this moment, Tony had forced Happy to take the kid on a de-tour before coming to the lab that evening.

“I am NOT taking the child to his crush’s house for a prom-proposal, Tony. I’m not his chauffeur, or yours,” Happy scowled, crossing his arms. 

“Come on, Hap,” Tony laughed, sitting on the edge of his desk. “He really likes you, you know. Talks about your riveting conversations every time he comes down to the lab.” 

Happy stared. After a moment of silence, he huffed. “Fine.” 

“Take photos for me, would you?” Tony asked. “I’d come... but I have a meeting.”

“You’re such a dad,” Happy mumbled, rolling his eyes. He turned and walked to the car to drive over to Peter’s school. 

Tony put his hands in his pockets, watching Happy walk away. “Yeah. I guess I am,” He said into the thin air, smiling. 

Back to Peter’s prom/homecoming-proposal, Happy leant against the bonnet of the car with his phone up (he just hoped Peter didn’t see). He let the tiniest smile come to his face as Peter fiddled with his watch (Tony always did it too, even though he never realised). 

Peter knocked on MJ’s front door, biting his lip as he waited for somebody to open it. The door swung open a minute later, MJ stood there with a confused look on her face. 

“What’s up nerd?” She said, a small change in her facial expression as she noticed the flowers in his hand.

“Uh, so, um- Homecoming is... approaching soon and, um, I was just wondering. Wouldyouliketogowithme?” Peter said, his face flushing a deep red. 

“What was that?” 

“Would, um, you like to go to me? I mean, uh, you don’t have to... of course. I just, uh, I feel like um-,” 

MJ smiled slightly, “Yeah. That would be cool, um, sure.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Awesome! Uh, these are for you!” 

Peter put the flowers into her hand, smiling when it looked like she liked them. His smile was warm and bright, but awkward. However, that’s apparently what MJ liked about him. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before turning around and shutting the door. 

Peter stood and stared at the front of the door for a second, pressing a hand against where she kissed him. “Wow,” He mumbled, taking a deep breath. “Awesome.” 

Happy definitely got the moment on camera, immediately sending the photo of Peter’s red face (and the kiss) to Tony’s contact. When he got a message back immediately, he simply shook his head with a laugh and opened the door to the back seat for Peter to climb into. 

It was the night before homecoming. Tony decided to stay the night at the Parker’s apartment as he had a plan for the actual night. When he arrived with one suitcase, Peter opened the door with an anxious look on his face.

“I’ve, uh, given the place a HUGE clean, Mr Stark! Aunt May’s at her friend’s house (I personally think she’s got a new boyfriend), so it’s just me and you! I’ve put some fresh sheets on May’s bed for you, and, uh, I tried to cook something but its, um, really, really burnt. Like really burnt, so much so that its inedible. I, um, know this is so small compared to anything you’ve stayed in... so if you want to go back then.” 

“Calm down, Pete,” Tony said, hanging his jacket up one one of the coat pegs. “It’s fine. We’ll order something in and I don’t need to stay anywhere else. It’s all fine here.” 

“Awesome, okay! Mr Stark-I’ll show you around,” Peter grinned, taking Tony on a short tour of the place.

“Is that a poster of me?” Tony said, looking at the picture up on Peter’s wall. 

When Peter pouted, an embarrassed look on his face, Tony simply laughed harder. He scrambled over to put his body over it, to hide it from Tony’s point of view.

“I’m flattered, Mr Parker,” Tony laughed, the poster still in plain sight. 

They ended up falling asleep on the sofa to the sound of a movie, something that was almost becoming tradition for both of them. 

The next day, Tony took Peter out for a walk and talked to him about science. They sat and spoke on a bench, eating ice creams as they listened to the sound of the wind. It was the perfect morning for a, hopefully, perfect evening. 

As Peter got changed in his bedroom, Tony felt oddly emotional as he waited in the kitchen. He held his phone in his hand, texting Pepper. He had a DSLR camera on the side, ready to force Peter into a photoshoot (he still had to take photos of the boy on his phone too, he needed them everywhere). 

“Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled, walking out with the tie un-done around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, kid?” Tony said, looking up. 

“I-I can’t remember how to tie this properly,” He said, sheepishly. 

Tony had always, always, imagined this day since the first time he ever thought about having a son. It was stereotypical, of course, for Tony to want to teach his son these things, such as tying his first tie, but he was just so excited. Wearing a suit for a first time, it was almost like the first step in growing up (same for the ladies, whatever they’d like to wear. Tony didn’t care if he had to help Peter into his first ballgown, he was just excited to be there for this step). 

Tony got up from his spot and took Peter back into his bedroom. “Let me show you then, kiddo,” He grinned. 

They stepped in front of the mirror. Tony was behind Peter, looking at the both of them in the reflection. He propped Peter’s collar up, taking the tie into his hands. “So, what we do first is cross the fabric over.” 

Peter watched how the man did his tie, making mental notes for the future. When the tie was done, he smiled at them both. Tony’s arm was over his shoulders, adjusting the length of the fabric. The sight was so domestic. Peter couldn’t believe his father/mentor was the person stood behind him... the man in the poster on his wall. 

But he was so much more than the man in his poster. He wasn’t just ‘Peter’s idol’ anymore, he was a family friend, a dad... he was someone that Peter knew would always be there for him. 

When he finally looked closely at Tony, the man’s eyes were glossed over. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter question, looking up at the man’s face. “Are you crying?” 

Tony shook his head, frowning. He adjusted Peter’s blazer, trying to blink away the stubborn tears. “I’m not. Why would I? It’s not like my favourite little child looks like he’s all grown up.” 

“Mr Stark,” Peter giggled. “It’s just homecoming night, I’m not getting married.” 

“Yeah, you’re not! Not until your thirty. You can live in the tower all your life, okay? Stay with me.” 

“Would that make you happy?” Peter laughed.

“You have no idea, kid,” Tony replied, trying so hard to keep any tear from falling; he wasn’t about to start crying because of a tie.

Peter looked down at his watch, “It’s time! We gotta go pick MJ up from her house!” 

“Yeah, kid,” Tony smiled, watching him excitedly rush to where the corsage and flowers were on the kitchen side. 

Before Tony left his room, he wiped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. He did let a few tears fall. It wasn’t his fault, really. The kid just made him that emotional. 

Before they left, Tony made the kid stand against the wall for a photoshoot. Tony took way too many photos, making Peter whine and beg for them both to just leave. 

Tony made sure to take the craziest, most expensive, car. Peter sat in the back, looking out of the window. He was clearly nervous as Tony could see how he played with his sleeve and how his leg bounced up and down. Tony smirked at the sight, he couldn’t wait to take photos of the happy couple. 

Tony and Peter walked up to MJ’s house, knocking on the front door. With Tony’s arm falling over the kid’s shoulder, the door opened to MJ’s father’s shocked face.

“Uh, evening. Peter, nice to see you,” He smiled, shaking his hand. “MJ’s in the kitchen, just walk straight on in.” 

Peter rushed into the house, straight to MJ. Tony smiled at the man, who was still staring at him with a bewildered look on his face.

“You’re Tony Stark,” He said.

“That I am,” Tony winked, “And you are?” 

“The name’s Richard,” He said, shaking Tony’s hand. “I have to say, Tony, I’m a bit shocked that you’re at my front door. I didn’t know you were Peter’s father? MJ told me that he lived with his aunt.” 

“Oh, I’m not. He’s sort of an adopted son to me, I guess,” Tony smiled, realising that this was the first time he admitted that out loud to someone. “He’s a great kid, worms his way into your heart.” 

“From what MJ has said, he’s the best kid in the whole school,” Richard smiled, “As much as she pretends to be annoyed at Midtown, she loves going there to hang out with Pete and Ned. They’ve been great to her, so I’m glad that he’s good to her.” 

“He’s my intern. He’s a smart (I’d say genius, personally) kid with a bright future ahead of him and he really, really likes MJ. Talks my ear off about her sometimes,” Tony admitted.

The two men started up a conversation. Richard was also a mechanic who owned his own garage, so it was easy to talk. Tony felt like he met another friend and he never really felt like he could do that. That was just another thing Peter Parker helped him with. 

In the kitchen, the two teenagers were stood across from each other. They held each other’s hands, looking into the eyes of the other. Peter really couldn’t believe how beautiful the woman was. 

“You look so pretty,” Peter whispered, staring at MJ’s gorgeous emerald green dress. She really was stunning. “You’re like- wow. The prettiest person ever, I think. Like- wow.” 

“You look really nice,” MJ said, looking down to him. She awkwardly took his hand, like it was the most delicate thing. “That suit really looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Peter grinned, “Mr Stark brought it for me!” 

“Really?” MJ said, “I guess having too much money can lead to good stuff.. sometimes.” 

Peter attached the corsage to her dress, successfully doing it without poking her skin. He was proud of himself. 

The couple walked out of the house minutes later, to the sound of Richard and Tony laughing. Tony clearly got along well with the man, which Peter appreciated. The two men took some photos of them, more than they needed to. Tony even got Richard to take a photo of him and Pete, returning the favour later to snap some pictures of Richard and MJ. After hundreds of photos, MJ stopped them and gave her father a hug goodbye. Tony was surprised with how strong this girl was. 

Tony watched as Peter followed MJ to the car like a lovesick puppy. It was incredibly sweet and it reminded him of how he was with Pepper before they got together. He said goodbye to Richard and promised to get his daughter back safely before 12. 

When they arrived, all eyes were on them. Ned rushed over, greeting Tony like he was a God. Peter simply laughed at his friend, asking Tony to take some photos of them. He also made sure to get a photo of the trio. Soon, if the man didn’t stop, all of Tony’s photo storage was going to be pictures of Peter. 

He let the kid walk into the hall. Tony couldn’t believe that, in only a few months, he had grown so close to the kid that he was dropping him off at homecoming. If someone told him that before they met, he would’ve laughed in their face. But for once, he didn’t care. He just let himself enjoy the feeling.

An older lady came up to his car. “They grow up so quickly, don’t they? I can still remember when my grandson was born.” 

“They really do,” Tony smiled, looking at the lady. 

“Which one is yours?” She asked, looking at the group of kids. 

“Ma!” A younger woman, about the same age as Tony, came up to them. “Ma- leave him alone! That’s Tony Stark,” She whispered into the woman’s ear, unaware that she was actually being quite loud. Tony heard every word. 

“I did think that car looked VERY expensive,” The older lady laughed. 

Tony simply laughed at the interaction. He grinned at the two women, looking over to the line to get into the dance. Peter was stood with his arm around MJ’s waist, his ticket in the other. 

“My kid’s the one in the grey suit. His name’s Pete.” He said, putting his hands in his own pockets. “The best kid in the whole world, in my humble opinion....” 

Tony was going to get dinner by himself in a nearby restaurant whilst he waited for Pete, but suddenly he found himself sat on a large table of 10 other parents. Other then feeling like he was in a PA meeting, it was nice to feel like a normal person for a few hours. Maybe this was how his life would’ve played out if he wasn’t born into a home with Howard Stark as the father. 

Basically all of Peter’s school crowded around him as they stepped inside the school’s gym, asking him questions about how he got Tony Stark to take him to homecoming. He also got A LOT of compliments on his suit. Really, Peter had never been this popular. MJ called them all materialistic, but Peter knew he’d probably do it too. He couldn’t blame them all.

He had a wonderful time at the dance, spending time with MJ, Ned (and Ned’s date, Betty). 

He hadn’t been able to act like a normal kid for a while. He couldn’t even remember the last time he slept without horrid memories flooding his brain from Spiderman/or his Uncle Ben. But, today, for the first time in a while, he got to hang out with his friends and pretend like none of that existed.

“Mr Stark is like the best dad in the world, but he’s not my dad!” Peter shouted to Ned over the music, as MJ and Betty went to get some snacks from a table (Ned had forced him to speak about Tony for a bit, as a massive fanboy). 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ned laughed, “He doesn’t have to be biologically your dad to be your dad.”

A flash of realisation fell on Peter’s face, as the lights flashed around him and the music filled his ears. Yeah, Ned was right. In only a few months of knowing each other, Tony had become as close as a father to him. So much so, he wanted to call the man his father... He couldn’t though. What if Mr Stark didn’t feel the same? He’d be embarrassed for the rest of his life. 

It was a brilliant night for both Peter and Tony. When they finally left the hall, Tony was outside talking to Ned’s mum about something. Peter ran over, gave Tony a hug, and told him all about his night. 

They dropped MJ off at her house, saying a quick hello to her family, before driving back to the apartment. This time, however, Tony was going back to the tower. May would be home soon and Tony didn’t want to intrude for too long. 

They stood outside Tony’s car, neither wanting the night to end.

“Was it the best day of your life?” Tony asked, a grin on his face.

“No,” Peter smiled, “It was definitely up in the top ten, though! I’d say meeting you, the holiday to the beach with May and Ben and hanging out with the Avengers are my top three. Maybe switch the Avengers thing to meeting Ned and MJ (separate occasions, but same positions on the list).” 

“Meeting you was one my favourite days ever too, kid.” Tony told him, taking him into their last hug of the day. “I mean that, Pete. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I’m usually shi-rubbish with telling people that I care about them, so I’m going to change that up with you. You’re my one of favourite people in the world.” 

Peter’s eyes sparkled, Tony could still see them in the dark (the only light emitted from the flickering lamppost beside them). “Thanks, Mr Stark. You mean a lot to me, too! You always have done and you always will.”

“That’s nice,” Tony hummed (not wanting to get into a mushy conversation, too scared of Peter feeling weird over how much he wanted him to be his own son) letting go of him. “Right. Enough smushy stuff, lets get you back up to your apartment.”

He walked them up, making sure Peter got inside without anything happening. As he drove home, he listened to the soft music in the car and just appreciated that he had someone in his life like Peter. 

When he got back home, Pepper was waiting on top of their bed. He smiled at her, slipping into his pyjamas. 

“I assume you had fun,” She smiled, falling into his arms. “You have that ‘had a brilliant’ day smile.” 

Tony immediately took his phone out, opening the photo album to show Pepper each and every photo he had of Peter. Once he showed her those, in extreme detail (he told her about the suit and his worried little face when he first saw MJ. He talked the most about how cute him and MJ looked together). When the photos were done on the phone, Pepper thought that was it. When he took the DSLR out, she laughed so hard it hurt her chest. 

Tony admitted it was funny, but he didn’t regret one snap. The photo of the three kid’s was his favourite, the photo of MJ and Peter looking at each other like they’ve seen an angel coming in second and, then, the picture of Tony and the kid (Tony smiling like he never had before) outside MJ’s house in third place. 

If he wanted to rank them all, he would’ve been there for hours. Telling FRIDAY to print the top thee, he finally had some more photos of the kid to display. 

Pepper looked at the discarded, negative, pregnancy test on the floor. Somehow, she didn’t feel as sad as she usually would. Seeing Tony look down at the homecoming photos of a teenage mutant, the mutant the two had fallen in love with, she admitted that they had already become parents (in a way). 

“Look at this one, Pep!” Tony grinned, pushing the phone into Pepper’s eye-line. “The little one is growing up way too fast!” 

“He really is,” Pepper agreed, staring at the photo for a second. 

“You know, Pep, just because the kid has wormed into our lives.. it doesn’t mean I want to stop trying to have our own,” Tony said. 

He definitely noticed the pregnancy test, not bothering to bring it up. Although, it was probably obvious to his wife that he saw it. 

“Pete’s obviously closer to you, but in a way, it does feel like he’s ours sometimes. Obviously I’d like another one day as having him around just makes me want it more,” 

When Tony’s face flushed with guilt, Pepper made sure to backtrack. She didn’t want Tony pushing the kid away. The way they acted, it was like being father and son was written in the stars for them. 

“That’s not something you feel guilty about, okay?” She whispered into his ear, draping a hand over him. “I love how close you two have got. Seeing you act like a father... it makes me fall in love with you all over again.” 

“You sure?” 

“Of course I am.”

Pepper and Tony Stark may not have a biological child of their own, like the one they always dreamt of. But, now, after a certain child walked into their company... it was like they finally had a missing piece of their puzzle.


	8. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-
> 
> minor character death, gun-violence mentions and short mention of torture

“Please! Mr Stark, come on!” Peter whined, pulling on the end of Tony’s sleeve as the man continued to walk ahead of him.

Tony glanced down at where Peter’s hand was. He finally stopped walking, making the kid’s eyes widen in delight. “Nope, it’s still a no. You can lower that grin, because my opinion on this situation is NOT changing. I’m not going and therefore, you’re not either.” 

“But Mr Stark!” Peter pouted, glancing around to see if anybody was around them. When he was in the clear, he continued to pester the older man. “Mr Rogers said that I’m ready!”

“Mr Rogers doesn’t have a say in this matter,” Tony said, crossing his arms. 

Steve was going to get some choice words later that day. Nobody interfered with Peter, but Tony. The kid was his responsibility... nobody else’s (when he was Spiderman, or at the tower. May had the other responsibilities). 

“Look, kid,” Tony sighed, watching how Peter’s bottom lip quivered (he knew it was fake and he wasn’t falling for it).

Tony took Peter’s arm and pulled him, gently, up to the lab. He sat him up on one of the desks and gave his hair a quick ruffle, before sitting down on the chair in front of the table.

“Do you know what happens when people find little spider’s where they’re not supposed to be?” Tony said. Before waiting for a response, he gave Peter a frown. “They get squashed.”

“Mr Stark..,” Peter said, with a small giggle that he hoped Tony wouldn’t hear (he heard it). 

“No, this is where I speak. Peter, I quite prefer it when you’re alive. I’d actually like to keep it that way and letting you out on a, frankly dangerous, mission would not help with that. Got it?” Tony said, sighing. “I’m just trying to take care of you.”

“I know,” Peter pouted. “But... I’ve been training a lot with everyone and I finally think it is time I go out for a REAL Avengers mission! I haven’t been on one since you found out who I was.. Mr Barnes and Mr Rogers said they’d look out for me..”

“Yeah, after they’ve finished looking out for each other,” Tony mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. “Pete, you’re not their first priority. They wouldn’t look after you like I would... Why don’t you want to go watch Hamilton or something like every other teenager, rather than a mission where you could get shot at? Honestly, you’re giving me grey hairs here kid.” 

Peter huffed, jumping up from the desk. “Fine,” He said, in a strop. “I know why you don’t want me going. It’s because you don’t trust me.” Walking out of the lab, Peter glanced behind his shoulder to see if Tony was watching.

“Try and guilt trip me all you want, Mr Parker. My answer will still stay the same.” 

Peter sighed, “Come on!” He snapped, his voice slightly too loud. “I want to help out!”

“You don’t have to risk your own life to do so,” Tony replied, keeping calm. He couldn’t risk letting his emotions out, he didn’t want to traumatise the kid. He wasn’t Howard. “Please, Peter. This mission is far too dangerous for you to go on, without someone who will have your back.” 

“Then why don’t you come with me?!” 

“Because I’m not needed,” Tony explained, with a straight face. “Frankly, neither are you. Capsicle and Barnes have got it covered. So, just to clarify to your little, developing, brain... the answer is still a big ol’ no.” 

Peter looked down at his feet, thinking about it for a second. “You don’t own me, I can choose wether or not I go on a mission or not! Mr Fury asked me personally and Mr Rogers, like I said before, agreed with his decision! So, I’m going!” 

“Jesus, Peter,” Tony shook his head, “That’s because they don’t care about you like I do!” 

Peter froze, a flicker of confusion falling over his face. “And how much do you really care? I mean, I know you’ve said before... b-but, do you actually? Because y-you’re not letting me do this and-,” 

“Peter,” Tony groaned, standing up. He took one of the kid’s hands into his, the other moving to his jaw to make him look at him. “Please, please, please, just listen to me. I can’t-,” Tony winced, closing his eyes. “I can’t let you get hurt, kid. I don’t know what I’d do.” 

Peter stared at Tony’s face. The man looked incredibly stressed, looking like he was moments away from crying out of frustration. Giving up, Peter finally admitted defeat.

“Fine, Mr Stark. I won’t go.” 

Tony’s eyes opened, to the sight of a pouting teenager. He let go of his hands, taking him into a hug instead. “Thanks, kid,” He said, with a deep breath. “It would help me sleep at night.” 

“Yeah...,” Peter mumbled, hugging back (without the same enthusiasm as he’d usually have). 

“And I really need my beauty sleep recently,” Tony smiled, pulling away from the hug.

Peter gave him a small smile. “Yeah, you do.” 

“Cheeky shit,” Tony laughed. “Do you want to help me fix up this car I just brought in? Thought it could be our new project.”

“Actually Mr Stark, uh, I gotta go home. I’ve got... homework,” Peter mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So, um, I’ll see you later?”

Tony frowned, watching the kid run away from the lab. He put down the screwdriver he was holding, biting his lip. He wasn’t the bad guy here, right? He had to be the responsible adult, that’s what the one in charge did. He might not be used to it, but he was a changing man. 

That didn’t make the pain of Peter walking out easier to deal with. He looked down at the picture of Peter’s homecoming on his desk with a scowl. Suddenly, a weird pain bubbled in his stomach. One he hadn’t felt before. The feeling of his/the kid walking away, it hurt more than he could ever imagine. 

Peter sat in his bedroom, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He didn’t have homework, he just wanted to be annoyed at Tony in peace. He was totally ready for a mission, in his own opinion, and he was looking forward to go. But, of course, Tony Stark had a different idea. 

He sat on his bed with a scowl. Tony had no right to dictate what he did as Spider-man, he wasn’t Peter’s father. Steve asked for him personally, due to how good he was in training, and now he had to tell him that Mr Stark said no. It was humiliating, really.

He was so annoyed, he decided to FaceTime Ned to complain about his problems. 

“Sounds to me like he’s just trying to make sure you’re okay, Pete,” Ned shrugged, grabbing a piece of lego and putting it somewhere off camera. Putting a carrot in his mouth, he raised an eyebrow at his best friend’s face. “It’s Tony Stark, man, you should probably listen to him.”

“But, Ned!” Peter groaned, flopping back on his bunk bed. “He’s not listening to ME! Steve asked me to go, so why is he not getting that? Surely I’m good enough if Captain America wants me to tag along?” 

“Man, superhero problems,” Ned said, his eyes wide with curiosity (and a little bit of envy). “As your guy in the chair, I’d say just to wait for the next one.. Or you get Tony to come down to one of your training thingys and see if he changes his mind.” 

Peter tilted his head. Yeah, that was an awesome idea. If Tony saw how much he had advanced, he’d let him go. He had to. If he didn’t, he’d be unprepared for any random missions in the future. What if Peter went to the tower and, suddenly, a whole load of aliens invaded? It could happen, it happened before. If Tony didn’t let him go on this mission, he’d be totally unprepared.

“Yeah, thanks Ned! That’s exactly what I’ve got to do!” 

When their FaceTime ended, Peter sent a text to Steve to talk about their next training session.

P- ‘Hi Mr Rogers! I was just wondering, what time is our training session tomorrow?” 

Steve looked down at his phone, the notification pinging down (distracting him from the game he was playing). He glanced over at Bucky, who helped him train Peter, who was asleep on his bed. The man would likely wake up early, so Steve replied to Peter to be over at the tower early in the morning (he ignored the whole ‘training’ thing, he just insinuated that the kid was actually talking about their mission they had planned). 

When Peter jumped into the tower, already in his Spider suit, Steve was already waiting for him in front a car (which was going to take them to the jet, which was parked a few miles away). 

“Hey,” Steve grinned, putting a friendly arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Bucky and I are very excited for you to come along today.” 

“Yeah! I’m always excited for these sessions!” Peter grinned, a confused face falling on his face when he looked over at the truck (he was more confused when Bucky was just sitting there in the open back). 

“Kid, we’re not doing a training session. Remember? It’s a mission today. I know Tony wasn’t happy for you to come, but I did say to him that we’d make sure to keep an eye out for you,” Steve said, opening the part of the truck where Bucky was sat. “Jump in, we’re off to the jet now.” 

Peter looked back at the tower and imagined the conversation he had with Tony the night before. He thought of how angry he’d be if he found out Peter went, but he then thought of how cool it would be to fight with Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Making a quick mental pros and cons list, he decided that he should just go for it. 

He jumped into the truck, sitting in between the two super soldiers. He felt so small and unexperienced. Maybe Tony was right. The fear in his stomach bubbled and his hands began to shake. He couldn’t back out now, Steve was far too excited to have him on the team. He couldn’t let the man down, but then... he didn’t want to let Tony down either. His mind was at a battle with itself. 

Looking up at the jet, he gulped. Shit, he thought. His legs moved on their own, walking in. He listened to Nick Fury’s brief, about what they’d be doing today, and tried to act like he was excited. 

“Peter?” Steve asked, walking up to him when their briefing was over. 

Peter was stood close to a window, staring out at the ground as it became smaller and smaller. He stared, looking for the tower, and closed his eyes to try and stop himself from freaking out. When Steve approached him, putting a hand on his upper arm, he couldn’t get himself to take his gaze away from the floor. 

“Peter? What’s up, son?” Steve said, looking back at Bucky (who had his long hair up in a bun, staring at himself in the reflection of a wall. He wasn’t quite the man Steve remembered from the 40’s, but he was getting there. Steve couldn’t be more proud).

“It’s nothing,” Peter mumbled, taking a deep breath. “Just worried, I guess? I haven’t been on a big mission like this in a while... you know?”

“You’ll be fine. You’re a great solider, Peter. We’re all very proud of you.”

Peter offered Steve a small smile, waiting for him to leave. He took a seat and stared at Tony’s contact on his phone. Before he could pocket his phone again, Tony had started to call him. Peter panicked, stepping in an empty room (hoping that he wouldn’t hear the background noise). 

“Hello Peter,” Tony said, his voice small. He must know something was up, Peter realised. 

“Uh, hi! Hi, Mr Stark! Hello, um- what’s up? What’s crack-a-lacking?” Peter replied, his nerves making him ramble. 

“Um, okay?” Tony said, “So, crazy things happening over here. Can you guess what? You know what, I’ll just tell you. I had this awesome day planned out for us two today as a surprise! I gave May a quick call to let her know I was on my way... Can you imagine my surprise when she told me that you were at the tower already?” 

“I-I can explain,” Peter said, terrified. 

“Go on then.” 

“I-I was- I’m - training? Steve has taken me out for a run, so, um, yes. A run. We’ll be back in about two hours?” Peter lied, although it was something he was terrible at doing (especially to the people he was closest with). 

“Now, Pete, you’ve got to give me more credit than that. Did you forget that people call me the smartest person in the world? Or, that I am?” Tony said, in a tone of voice that Peter had never been the recipient of. “Would you tell me the actual truth now?” 

Peter panicked. Instead of replying, he made some nonsensical words into the phone before hanging up. He hoped that it would pass as interference. In his head, he knew it wouldn’t. 

He’d face Tony’s wrath after the mission. Surely, once he returned, he could just show Tony that he was wrong. He’d have the upper ground, as the success would prove him right. He turned his phone off, so Tony couldn’t track it, and put it in the suit’s pocket. 

“Spider-man?” Somebody called. “It’s time!” 

Peter ran over to where a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D agents were gathered. Steve and Bucky had parachutes attached to them. Before Peter could realise what was happening, somebody was attaching one to him. He started to freak out. Last time, Tony helped him through the air when they jumped out. Peter looked at Steve, giving him a terrified glance. However, the man just grinned and put his thumbs up before jumping out of the open hatch.

“W-Wait!” Peter panicked, looking over at Bucky. “I-I’m not, I-I can’t-,” 

Bucky took Peter’s hand, jumping out. Peter screamed, falling through the air at a speed he didn’t know was possible. He stared as the ground got closer, sick building up in his gut. He couldn’t do this. Oh, he was so stupid. Tony was right.

Bucky had to pull his parachute lead, as Peter was far too terrified to think straight. When it worked, Peter took a deep breath and stared out at the view as he drifted down. 

When he landed, the parachute fell over his slim build. He poked his head out of the fabric, staring at the building in front of him. Steve told him it was a hydra base. Peter didn’t know much about hydra. All he knew was: they were an evil group of people who brainwashed Mr Barnes. Which confused Peter... why did they bring Bucky along? For revenge, maybe? Peter, for one, thought it was far too dangerous. 

“Wasn’t that fun, Pete?” Steve chuckled, looking nothing like a man who had just jumped from 12,000ft. 

Peter grabbed Bucky’s hand, which the man offered, and stood up. “Yeah,” He said, with a deep breath. “So, so, fun.” 

Peter groaned as they walked through the forest, not walking into the building immediately. Peter climbed up the tallest tree, acting as lookout for anyone walking in the area (anyone who had a hydra outfit on). He looked down, for a second, to see Bucky and Steve fighting some agents. He freaked out, not knowing what to do. For now, he was just glad that he was high up.

Peter flinched when some gunshots went off (he didn’t even know where they came from). 

The gunshots triggered a memory in him. Suddenly, he was back in Queens. His mind replayed the worst night of his life. 

He was in a corner shop, grabbing a bunch of comfort food. He had just had the worst argument with his Uncle Ben. Running off, he needed some time away. His plan was to go over to Ned’s house. However, he didn’t know that his Uncle was walking right behind him.

He only had his powers for a month, or so. He wasn’t sure if he’d do anything with them, but they were cool. He could feel is bad things were happening. He didn’t even need his glasses and asthma wasn’t a problem for him anymore. Life was, presumably, getting better for him. 

The sense of danger was playing on his mind, as soon as the man in the ski-mask walked into the shop. He cowered underneath a shelf, as the man pressed a gun to the shop owner’s head. He listened to the heartbeat’s of the two men... but then, suddenly, he started to hear the heartbeat of one more person. When he looked up, the gun was now pointed at his Uncle Ben. 

Peter felt like it all happened in slow motion. He jumped up, planning to take the gun away from the man. However, all he did was startle everyone in the room. Then, the barrel of the gun was at his own face. 

Peter knew it was going to happen, he could feel it. He was going to get shot. Letting it happen, Peter just stood still. But when the gun went off, he felt nothing. When he looked down, Ben’s body was leant over his feet. 

“Ben?!” Peter called out, falling to his knees. “Oh, no! N-no! No, you’ve got be kidding me. No, Ben. Please, Ben. P-Please, please!” He cried out, shaking his shoulders. He kept Ben’s head up, trying to make sure he was breathing. His hands fell from the man’s shoulders, to the gunshot wound. His Uncle’s blood fell over his hands. “No! Help me! Please, it’s my Uncle! Please!” 

When Ben finally got to the hospital, he was declared dead. Peter spent hours crying over the empty hospital bed, as the staff took him away. He cried so much he was sick in the bathroom later that evening. Watching May’s face as she got the news, knowing he could’ve done something, made it even worse (if that was even possible). 

When he woke up, after the flashback, Peter was strapped to a bed with a bruise on his side. He must’ve fell from the tree, he realised.  
Was he in hospital? The MedBay? When the door opened, he expected to see Tony. What he saw instead, was the eyes of a scientist. A Hydra scientist. 

“Shit-,” Peter said, trying to get out of the restraints.

Moments before...

Tony had been freaking out for a whole hour. When Peter hung up from him, he had been mad. So mad. But, now, he was just terrified. He tracked Peter’s phone, which didn’t work. When he tracked the suit, he was getting some interferences from the signal. Where the hell was he? 

When he got a call from Steve, his eyes flashed red.

“Steve?! Where is he? Is he with you?” 

Steve was silent. “Uh, he’s not.” 

Tony stopped pacing. Maybe the kid was lying for a completely different reason. Hopefully it was for normal teenager reasons, like seeing a girlfriend or something. He was already typing MJ’s father’s phone number in his phone, when Steve started speaking again. 

“He was,” Steve said, clearly petrified himself. “Now he’s not. He’s been taken, Tony. Shit, I’m so sorry. It’s Hydra.” 

“You took him on the mission?!” Tony shouted, “I swear to god- Steve. You’re damn lucky that I’m not there right now. How the fuck did you lose him?” 

“Language, Tony. He was on look out and then he was just- gone. I don’t now, I-,” 

“Don’t tell me to watch my damn language when you’ve lost my kid, Steve. If you don’t find him..,” Tony’s voice broke, dropping his phone on the floor in a panic. He transferred to the call, by FRIDAY, to the lab’s speakers. “I can’t believe you went against my orders, to take a MINOR to a hydra base! I told him, I-I told him it was too dangerous. But, no! ‘Captain America’ will keep me safe. Now he could be dead, because he trusted you. Give me your co-ordinates. I’m on my way.” 

Steve texted Tony where they were, not knowing what to say to the rant. The call was transferred, yet again, into the helmet. Tony needed all the updates he could get. 

“We’re going into the base now, Stark,” Bucky said into Steve’s phone, making sure Tony could hear it. “I know my way around, they have the same layouts. We can find him.”

“You better. I swear, you better. If you don’t, so help me,” Tony said, using all the power he could in the suit to speed up. “If I have to see my child dead, then I will never, ever, forgive you both.” 

Peter’s crying could be heard in the whole base. This meant Steve and Bucky could hear it, which also meant Tony was tuned in too. His heart couldn’t handle the sound, it was far too much. He sounded like he was in so much pain, like he was close to death and Tony was not going to let that happen. 

“Please- stop!” Peter cried out, as the man pressed a knife to his hip. He wasn’t sure what he was planning to do. The man stepped back for a second, as Peter managed to get a cuff free. But as he did, the man pressed a button on a remote. An electric shock flushed throughout his whole body. Tears pricked at his eyes, his body going limp. 

Another electric shock. And another. Then, another. He couldn’t count how many times the man shocked him. He came in and out of consciousness. 

He could hear gunshots, explosives and screaming through the hallways. Damn, this was really, really, intense. 

Before anything else could happen, the door crashed open. Steve threw his shield at the scientist, making sure he was passed out. Peter cried out, trying to get the other cuff off. 

Bucky rushed over, ripping the cuffs off the teenagers hands. He got rid of the disc, the reason for the electric shock, off his neck. When Peter was finally free, he stumbled off the chair. When he looked up, the Iron Man suit flew into the room.

“Peter,” Tony called out, the faceplate flying up. Steve winced, realising Tony’s eyes were a bright red (he must’ve been crying). 

“Pete,” Tony let out a sob, stepping out of the suit. As the kid fell into his arms, Tony hugged him tight to his chest. 

“Mr-,” Peter mumbled, “Mr Stark, s-so sorry.” 

“We’ll talk about it once you’ve gotten better, buddy,” Tony said, cradling Peter to his chest as tight as he could. “I-I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“S-Should’ve listened, should’ve listened to you. You’re right, Mr Stark. Always right,” Peter rambled, his whole body in pain. “H-Hurts.” 

“No, kiddo,” Tony whispered. “Not your fault, okay?” 

Tony let the kid go for just a second, to get back into the suit. He picked the kid up with metallic arms, making sure he was safe. “You two can find your own way back,” He said, before turning around and flying Peter out of the base, to get him back to a hospital as soon as he could. 

Tony freaked out when the boy’s eyes closed as they flew. He put more power into the thrusters, for the second time that day, to get him to the medbay. Cho, and the other doctor’s on call, were already back at the tower waiting for their arrival. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to heal. Luckily, not much damage had been done. Tony sat on the chair beside the boy’s bed, after Cho made sure everything thing was okay. He had been put under, for precaution, so he wasn’t up and awake to say much for Tony (for now). 

Peter was laid down on the soft sheets, his eyes tightly closed. He felt his hand in another’s, making him feel safe. When he finally woke up, Tony was staring at him with a worried frown.

“Peter, hey. Hey, buddy. Look at me,” Tony said, a soft voice for Peter to focus on. “I’m here.” 

Peter coughed, looking down at his arm that had a cut all the way down it. He whimpered, feeling it sting. 

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” 

Peter let a tear fall. “O-okay, Mr Stark. I’m so sorry.” 

“I know you are, Pete. I am mad at you, you know. But, for now, I’m just happy that you’re okay. When I said that I didn’t know what I’d do without you, I didn’t want you to test that,” Tony sighed, planting a few kisses against the boy’s knuckles. “I’m also very mad at those two soldiers. I can’t believe they lost you! How the fuc- flip did they lose a whole person? They were probably too busy giving each other loving glares to focus on you.” 

“Mr Stark... you do know that you can swear in front of me, right? I’m not exactly sheltered, May and Ben used to do it all the time,” Peter let out a little chuckle. “I fell out of a tree. I heard gunshots and freaked out... I guess I wasn’t really ready.” 

“No, you weren’t,” Tony agreed. “I had plans to teach you myself, kid. I would’ve made sure that we thought of everything that might endanger you, and then we’d find the solutions. I wasn’t keeping you away from missions forever, I knew you were excited for them. I just didn’t want you on this one.” 

Peter looked to his feet. “Y-Yeah,” He nodded. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, again. He did that too much recently, in his opinion. “I-I just wanted to show you that I could be strong!” 

“I know you’re strong, kiddo. You’re so, so, damn strong. Everyday of your life, Peter, you show me that you’re the best kid alive. I’m proud of you for just living, baby. You’re my kid, you know that... right? I love you. I love you so damn much.” Tony said, leaning over to give Peter a kiss on the forehead. 

Peter let out a cry, leaning into Tony’s touch. “I love you too, dad.” 

Tony’s heartbeat went crazy at the word. He knew that Peter could hear that, which just made him insecure. He couldn’t help the wide smile on his face, as soon as he heard the word slip out of Peter’s mouth.

Peter’s face flushed a deep red. “I-I’m so sorry, I-,” 

“No, it’s okay,” Tony smiled, “You can call me that, if you want. I mean, only if you want. Dad’s okay. Mr Stark’s okay. Tony’s okay. Whatever you want, Pete.” 

“Really?” Peter said, softly. “You really wouldn’t mind?” 

“Why would I?” Tony said, holding his kid close to his chest. “Because it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”


	9. The Argument

During the next few weeks, Peter realised that Tony was acting a little tense with him. The man had been angry since Peter’s ‘close call’ at the mission, but he never said it outright to the teenager’s face.

Peter could sense it, though. It was in little things. He didn’t explicitly invite him anywhere anymore (other than their lab sessions) and he wouldn’t ruffle his hair whenever he walked into the room. Although subtle, Peter thought this type of anger was the worst. 

Tony hadn’t messaged him all week, coming up to their next session. It made Peter incredibly stressed. He always, always, managed to send Peter something (even it was a screenshot of a newspaper that included Spider-man) before, but now... nothing. 

He wasn’t sure if Tony even wanted him to come to the lab after school (again), but Happy’s car was still parked outside the school gates like nothing had ever happened. 

His silence had been even worse recently, which was why he thought Happy might stop coming (eventually). But, no, he was still there. Maybe Tony was finally happy with him again. 

When Peter sat in the back of the car, not bothering to make conversation with Happy, he saw how the man’s eyes met his in the car mirror. He gave the, usually grumpy, man a fake smile, turning his eyesight to the side of the road instead. 

The side of his hip was bruised. The night before this lab session, he had fell from pretty high up whilst trying to save someone. The injury he sustained made him limp, making it pretty obvious that it hurt. But he was determined to make sure Tony didn’t have a clue, because he was terrified that it would just make everything worse.

He remembered how much it hurt when it happened. He was on-top of a sky high building, looking out to the horizon. He heard a noise from down below, rushing down towards it. However, the web broke as he went down and as he went to send another one, he catapulted towards the concrete. His cheek was scraped across the floor, bleeding heavily. He didn’t have time to think about the pain in the rest of his body, as the man screaming was the actual person who needed saving. 

Tony might be angry, but he still loved Peter. Right? Peter’s leg bounced up and down, anxious about talking to Tony. He kept his mouth shut the entire drive, clenching his fist against his backpack. His heart could burst, as it started to beat faster, as terrified as he felt. 

When Happy pulled up, he gave Peter a concerned look. Peter refused to meet his eyes, grabbing his stuff to walk down the long road towards the Stark Industries’ building. Peter put one hand into his trouser pocket, coming to a stop. He looked up to the top of the building, gulping. 

“Hey Peter,” Pepper Stark said, a folder under her armpit. She placed a hand on-top of his shoulder, pushing him gently out of the way from walking employees. 

Peter blinked, the CEO coming into his eyesight. He smiled gently. He hadn’t spent much, if any, time alone with the woman, so it would be nice to say hello. 

“Hi, Mrs Stark!” Peter smiled, “How are you?” 

“I’m good, darling, thank you. It’s a lab day today, isn’t it?” Pepper smiled, “Would you like to walk up with me? I’m headed up to go yell at him for not signing some papers, anyway.”

Peter nodded. “Okay!” 

“So, sweetie... how was school?” Pepper asked, making sure he was walking behind her as she took some steps through the lobby. 

Peter’s whole body relaxed. Talking to Pepper, he could imagine that nothing was happening. She had an aura about her, something that made anyone around her immediately calm. Nobody could hate Pepper and if they did something was very, very, wrong with them. 

“It was okay,” Peter smiled, walking just behind Pepper’s feet. “I had some tests, but I’m pretty sure I aced them! I mean, I think so? Ned and I did a lot of revision, so I was pretty, damn, confident!” 

Pepper just smiled at him, walking into one of the lifts. She waited for Peter to walk in, before pressing the button up to the penthouse. 

“I’m sure that you’ve done good, honey,” Pepper reassured him. “I’ve seen the work you do, you’re a genius in my books. I’m pretty sure that you must be the smartest kid in Midtown.” 

“I’m not sure about that, Mrs Stark,” Peter, looking down to his feet. 

Before Pepper could reply, something happened. Something that neither of them could’ve imagined. 

The lift stopped moving, making Peter’s stomach drop. The glass outside the lift made the height look even more petrifying. He dropped to the floor, putting his head in his knees. He couldn’t do small spaces, it was too much. He hated how it made him feel. All over again, he was trapped as Spider-Man underneath rubble he couldn’t get out of. 

Pepper was an expert in situations just like these. Remaining calm, she told FRIDAY to tell Tony about their situation. She placed the folder onto the floor, turning to the terrified teenager. 

“Hey, Pete,” She whispered, placing her hand close (but not on) to Peter’s knee. “Can you look at me? I know, sweetheart, this is a very scary situation. But we’ll be okay. You know why? Because Tony’s coming for us right now.” 

Peter looked up, teary-eyed. His shaking hand reached out to take Pepper’s, needing some comfort from somebody he trusted. “M-Mrs Stark-,” He whispered, squeezing her hand. “I-I can’t-“

“Yes you can,” She whispered. “You’re so strong. You know, Tony tells me about you. He loves you. He never, ever, stops speaking about you. One thing he tells me is that you’re the bravest kid on earth.” 

“H-He does?” Peter said, “So, uh, he does love me?” 

Pepper frowned. “Of course he does. Why would you think any different?” She said, putting a hand through his hair (Tony told her that he loved it whenever he played with his hair, it made him feel cared for). 

“He-He hasn’t texted me properly in weeks,” Peter whimpered, a tear falling from his eye. “And-and I thought that meant he didn’t care about me anymore. All b-because of that mission with Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes...,” 

“Oh,” She sighed. She definitely had some words for him later. Nobody hurt this precious kid, not even her husband. He was far too innocent for that. “He’s a bit silly with his emotions and bottles them all up. But trust me, Pete, he does care about you. He always will.” 

Just as he said that, the Iron Man suit was flying outside the glass. The faceplate flew up, showing a distressed looking Tony Stark. Inside that elevator, stuck, was the two most important people in his life. 

Before he could make a good decision, he blasted through part of the glass with his repulser. He made sure none of it got to the two people, covering them with his body. 

“Tony!” Pepper cried out, “You could’ve just fixed it!” 

“I can fix the glass later. You two are more important to me, Pepper. It would’ve taken me like at least ten more minutes to do it like that. I think the building can deal with an elevator that’s out of business for a week or so,” Tony explained, like it was obvious. He turned his eyes onto Peter, taking him gently into his arms. “Hey, buddy. There we go, it’s all okay.”

Peter cried out as the Iron Man suit’s arms pressed onto his bruise. Tony mistook this crying for distress, holding him closer to his chest instead. He flew the kid up to safety, putting him on the balcony of the penthouse. Immediately, he returned to get Pepper. 

When Tony came up with Pepper, Peter was in the living room with tears streaming down his face. His shirt was up, exposing a dark bruise that looked horrible and recent. 

Tony rushed in, looking at Peter with a big scowl. “What’s that? Peter? What is it?” 

Peter had expected comfort from the scary situation, not Tony’s anger. But he didn’t know how to reply, the pain making him delirious.

“Mr Stark-,”

“Peter! Are you hurt? For fuck sake, kid! Why don’t you tell me about stuff like this? After the mission? I would’ve thought it finally got into your head!” Tony shouted, the panic taking away his ability to keep his calm. “It looks infected, Peter!” 

“Tony!” Pepper shouted, interrupting. “Stop that, now! Leave him alone, he’s clearly upset that you’ve been ignoring him and the fact that he was just trapped! Do you think that might be the reason he didn’t want to tell you?” 

Tony took a deep breath, turning away with clenched fists. “Fine. Coddle him, Pep. Let him think that he can get away with hiding these injuries. It’ll be brilliant when he takes it too far and dies from an injury we could’ve prevented!” He stared between the two, feeling guilty as Peter’s crying got worse. “Take him to the med-bay, please. I’ll be down in my lab.” 

And just like that, Tony left Pepper and Peter (newly rescued from a broken down lift) alone in the living room. Pepper rolled her eyes, helping Peter up.

“H-he hates me!” Peter cried, as Pepper helped him down some stairs (far away from ant lifts). 

Looking at Peter’s tears, Pepper felt an immense anger at her husband. She stopped Peter on the stairs, wiping his tears with a tissue (from a packet she always kept in her pocket). 

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just a stupid, emotionally stunted, man. When he’s scared, he takes it out on others. But he still doesn’t hate you, Pete,” She tried to explain. “I’ll have a very long conversation with him later, trust me.”

“D-Don’t be mad at him, Mrs Stark. It’s m-my fault. I-I know I shouldn’t have kept it a secret! I-I was just scared that he’d be mad at me for going out a-and- I-,” 

“And you had every right to be,” Pepper said, sternly. “It was not your fault, okay?”

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. He walked down to the med-bay with Pepper, the harsh pain in his side making it hard to move. He arrived down to the floor, which he wasn’t a stranger to, and gave Helen Cho an apologetic smile. 

Rolling her eyes, the famous doctor got him into one of the beds. Her eyes kept looking over Pepper’s shoulders, as if she was waiting for Tony to walk in (he usually did). Peter let his head fall back to the pillow, allowing Helen to do her examination.

She gave him some antibiotics, the super-soldier ones Tony synthesised, and bandaged a wound up. She let him go only an hour after he came in, telling him to be MUCH more careful in the future (she didn’t want to see him again in the next week, as much as she enjoyed his company). 

Pepper waited by his side the entire time, holding his hand whenever it got painful. Although busy, she made sure Peter was all okay. It made him feel safe, appreciated even. It took his mind away from Tony, if only for a little bit. 

Peter took the subway home that night, refusing Pepper’s offer for a lift. He felt too bad for taking her time up, he couldn’t make her drive all that way too. He said goodbye, giving her a shy, quick, hug and tried to keep his tears back as the subway chattered down the tracks. 

Pepper rushed to Tony’s lab, as soon as Peter left the tower. Employees stayed out of her way, noticing the angry look on her face. As much as everyone loved Pepper Stark, nobody dared to approach her when she was angry. Unless they had a death wish, of course.

Tony was still down in the lab when Pepper got there. The Spider-man suit was up on his screen, his eyes locked onto whatever he was doing. He didn’t even notice that she walked in. 

“What is happening with you today?!” Pepper said, glaring when Tony turned to face her. With crossed arms, she frowned at him. “How could you do that to Peter? He’s devastated, Tony.” 

Tony’s face dropped. He turned away from Pepper, waving a hand in the air to shut down the Spider-man blueprints he had up. 

The lights were harsh, too harsh. He winced at Pepper’s face, as he turned back to face her, and the guilt started to eat him up. Again. He stared at the picture of him and Peter on the desk, shaking his head. He pushed the photo frame onto the floor, his anger overcoming him. 

“Tony!”

“Just leave it!” Tony shouted, “I don’t even deserve him, Pepper. I don’t deserve to have a kid like him in my life and I’m surprised it even lasted this long.”

“Oh get over yourself, Tony! He loves you,” Pepper shouted, “It doesn’t matter if you think you don’t ‘deserve’ him. He’s a real person and what he doesn’t deserve is you pushing him away, because you’re insecure.” 

“Oh just keep telling me how stupid I am, Pepper!” Tony shouted, “I d-don’t even want the kid in my life, okay? I don’t want to be a dad, or whatever I am to him, because I’ll just screw him up like my dad did to me! So, just let him go. Let him be devastated, he’ll get over it.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes, leaning over to pick up the, now shattered, photo frame on the floor. “I’m going to leave. I’m going to let you get over this stupid mood. Then, Tony, you’re going to apologise to that poor boy. Because you’re lying to yourself. Every inch of your body is yelling at you that you’re that boy’s dad and you’re refusing to accept it. Peter, that beautiful, innocent, kid, needs you. So get your ass in gear.”

Turning around, Pepper took the broken photo frame upstairs to fix it (she knew that he’d want it back, as soon as he got over himself). 

Tony sat at Peter’s desk, putting his head into his hands. He groaned, thinking about Peter sat down at home, terrified beyond belief that the man was going to never speak to him again. He shook his head, telling himself that.. in the end, they’d all be thankful for this. He needed to let go.

He was never, ever, going to be the dad anyone could want. He couldn’t have one with Pepper, somehow he knew that it was a sign. He was too broken, to un-fixable, to be somebody’s role model. Too much of his head will killing him, telling him that he wasn’t good enough. That he’d never be good enough.

For a second, as soon as his eyes closed, he was back in the cave. Afghanistan felt like a lifetime ago, but it was always there. Always in his head. 

Tony choked, the phantom feeling of water in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He clutched at his neck, trying to rid the feeling. With a gasp, he collapsed onto the floor. His tears drowned him, adding to the feeling that somebody was above him and forcing him into the water. 

Before he knew anything, somebody was beside him. Somebody was calling at him, telling him it was all fake. But, was it? It felt so damn real, and he was so terrified. He kept calling out for the person to stop, to stop pushing him into the water. He told them that he’d do it, he’d make anything they wanted. He just wanted to go home.

Bruce Banner had an arrangement with FRIDAY, just like he did with Jarvis, to tell him whenever Tony had a panic attack which made him physically in danger. It happened a lot, but recently he hadn’t heard the alarm. Not since the kid showed up.

This time, when he heard it, he was sat in the common room kitchen with Natasha and Clint. The alarm set off, scaring everyone. Bruce asked FRIDAY where Tony was. And then, in only a few seconds, he was running down to the lab (ignoring the confusion from the two spies as he did). 

“Tony?” Bruce called. 

He looked inside to see the billionaire sobbing against the cold floor, clutching at his own neck. His hands were starting to hurt himself, which meant Bruce needed to get in as soon as he could. 

Bruce rushed to side, putting a hand behind his head, to ensure he couldn’t hurt it. “Hey, Tony. I’m here for you. You’re not wherever you are.” He squeezed the man’s bicep gently. “Feel that? That’s me. It’s Bruce. We’re down in your lab.” 

Tony blinked, trying to focus in on the handprint on his arm. He calmed himself, taking harsh breaths, reminding his body that he could breathe properly. When Bruce came into view, he ducked away. He didn’t want people to see him like this. 

“Tony-,” 

“‘Thanks Brucie, can always count on you,” Tony nodded, pushing himself up from the floor. “Well, I should be off. Taking your advice, catching up on sleep. Lock up when you’re done, would you?”

Just as Tony turned away to leave, Bruce’s hand caught his wrist and pulled him, gently, back. Tony’s face looked straight at it, but he tried to pull his eyes way. They were far too red. 

“Tony. Please look at me,” Bruce said, softly. He frowned. “Come on. You know you can talk to me.” 

Tony stubbornly closed his eyes. Holding his breath, he waited for Bruce’s hand to move away. But it didn’t. It remained there, stubbornly. Suddenly, Tony felt a wetness on his cheek. The tears kept falling and then, after a few moments, Bruce’s arms were wrapped around him. 

“Why do I do it, Bruce?” Tony asked, his whole body wrecked from his sobs. “I-I can’t-,” 

“Do what?” Bruce whispered, rubbing circles into his back (that thing that always calmed him down). “What has happened, Tones?” 

“I push everyone away,” Tony cried, shaking. “I’m a horrible person, Bruce. I hurt the kid, the person I thought I’d never hurt and h-he, uh, he probably wants nothing to do with me now.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Bruce reassured him. “Peter’s a lovely kid. I’ve only met him a few times, but I can see how much you love each other. One argument isn’t going to keep him away forever. Just give him time.” 

“I- I just want is to be a dad, Bruce. Peter gave me that. Then I go and ruin it by yelling at him. He looked so upset... all because of me.” Tony said, pulling himself away from the hug. He gave Bruce his hand, as the comfort of the man’s touch always helped when he felt like this. “And I’m too scared to go and apologise. What if he never wants to be around me again?”

“You won’t know unless you go over there,” Bruce suggested. He rubbed Tony’s palm, slowly, and told him to follow his breathing went it got a little too fast. “Peter looks at you like you hung the moon, I don’t think he’d ever want to leave now.” 

“I-I’ll go later,” Tony shook his head, “All this shit is going around my head. I don’t want to hurt him anymore.” 

“As long as you do it soon, Tony,” Bruce said, with a pointed look. “Don’t let the pain get worse. It’ll be harder to get everything back to normal.” 

When Tony’s face looked down to his feet, guilty, Bruce sighed (he knew exactly what the man was thinking). He knew that in Tony’s mind, the best thing was to leave Peter alone. To let him move on, to let him go... 

Bruce knew different, however. He knew that Peter loved Tony. He was attached to him. Wherever Tony walked, it wasn’t uncommon to see Peter Parker trailing behind him (with the widest smile ever known to man). 

Tony needed Peter in his life. He needed that love of a son, or someone close to it. It kept him grounded and safe, kept him happy. Bruce saw the difference in him. His smile was wider, meeting his eyes. He spent less time in the lab, more of it with his team. Most importantly, he felt loved. 

He couldn’t let that go, not now. 

“Tony...,” 

“I know. Selfish Tony, again and again. I just can’t do this, Bruce. I can’t,” Tony groaned, getting up and letting the doctor’s hand go, walking out of his own lab with tear-stained eyes.

Peter Parker sat in his history class, days later, with a forlorn, pitiful, look on his face. He hadn’t spoken, at all, to Tony in 5 days. He glanced over at Ned, who’s eyes were staring at the front of the board. He couldn’t focus, however, as the anxious feeling in his stomach hadn’t left since the day he left Stark Industries. 

When Peter finally looked back at the board, it was like a shot to the gut. Tony’s face was looking back at him. It was a photo from New York. Peter remembered that they had a whole topic about the Avengers... so that meant seeing the face of the man he missed so much... whilst trying to get his mind away from how he missed them.

When lunch came around, Ned was out of school (he had a dentist appointment). So, this time, it was just him and MJ. MJ was staring at him in intervals, glancing down at her notebook when she wasn’t looking at his face. 

When Peter didn’t say anything, his friend (girlfriend?) started to get concerned. She took the boy’s hand and waited for him to make eye contact with her. 

“Peter?” She asked, “I was drawing you, you know how I like to draw people who are uncomfortable, but... it isn’t fun when you genuinely look upset.” 

“I’m fine,” Peter said, glancing down at his phone. 

No messages. What a surprise. 

“No, you’re not,” She frowned. “Come on.” 

MJ got up, grabbed her bag, and pulled Peter along with her. She took him to the school’s field, sitting him down far away from anyone else. She leant forward, giving him a soft kiss. Before Peter could ask what she was doing, she was back to staring instead.

“Why did we come all the way over here?” Peter asked, pressing a finger to his lips (that sure made him feel better). 

“Privacy. Anyone could be listening,” She explained, as if it was obvious. “Now, what’s wrong?” 

“I-It’s difficult to explain, MJ,” Peter sighed, giving her a genuine smile when she took his hand. 

“Is it Spider-man related?” 

“Well, kind of? I mean-,” Peter said, before freezing. He had never told MJ about his identity before? Only Ned and the rest of the Avengers knew about his double life. “Wait. H-How?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Come on, loser. You always wonder off at random times. You’re weirdly close with Stark. You gained muscles overnight and, suddenly, you didn’t have to wear your glasses. Also, you and Ned really aren’t subtle.” 

Peter looked into MJ’s eyes. She always had a way of caring, even when she tried not to show it. It made Peter feel appreciated, like somebody would have his back (even if he didn’t always know it). 

“MJ... have you been watching me?” Peter asked, fluttering his eyelashes. When a blush formed on the woman’s face, his grin just got larger. “My girlfriend’s one of my biggest fans.” 

That was the first time Peter ever called MJ his girlfriend. He wasn’t sure if he had even asked her out... but, she had just kissed him? He could assume that meant they had something going on. 

MJ pushed him playfully, rolling her eyes. “Maybe I am, Peter Parker,” She told him. “But you still haven’t given me my answer, bug boy. What’s wrong with you?” 

Peter did a mental fit bump to himself. Hell yeah. He had a girlfriend and a beautiful one at that. He shuffled a little closer to her, putting a hand just behind her back. 

“It’s a bit stupid,” Peter sighed, leaning back into the grass. He looked up at the clouds, taking a deep breath. “I just miss Mr Stark.”

MJ laid beside him, muttering something about how she didn’t want to lie on the grass (but, really, she’d do anything for her boyfriend, the hero). She took his hand, again, and looked up also. She turned her face to look at the side of Peter’s face.

“Have you not seen him in a while?” 

“No,” Peter took a deep breath. “He’s just- ignoring me. I got captured by Hydra the other week and he was really mad at me, so I didn’t tell him that I had an injury... and he just... flipped. He hasn’t spoken to me since...,” 

“That’s shit,” She frowned. “He’s asshole, Pete. I mean- you shouldn’t have hid the injury, but that’s a bit of an overreaction.”

“He’s not an asshole,” Peter shook his head, stroking his thumb over her hand. “He’s not-always. Definitely not to me. He was just... stressed and he took it out on me. He’s not got good coping techniques, MJ. I-I just- love him, you know? He’s like a father to me, so it just-kills.” 

MJ frowned, squeezing his hand. “You’ll be okay. I know how close you two are, I could see it. Hopefully he’ll reply soon, maybe he’s just taking some time away to calm down.”

“Maybe,” Peter nodded. “I sure hope so.” 

Pepper woke up in the morning with Tony’s arm draped around her. She smiled to herself, enjoying waking up with her husband by her side. They had made up, a little, after their arguments day before. What did annoy her, however, was that he hadn’t gone to Peter yet. 

“Tony,” She murmured. She needed to get up, and get to work, but his arm was heavy across her body and he was refusing to move. 

Tony groaned in his sleep, moving around to face Pepper. His arm flopped to his side, letting her free. She smiled at his calm face, putting a hand on her husband’s cheek. Leaning over, she kissed him on the forehead and left their warm bed. 

When she was about to leave the room, she noticed the framed photo on their bedside table. Peter asleep in Tony’s arm, both looming content to just be in each other’s company. She decided that she needed to fix this. 

May Parker was sat in the apartment’s living room, waiting for Peter to get back from school. A knock on the door started her, as she wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

Opening the door, Pepper Stark was the last person she expected to see. 

“May Parker,” Pepper grinned.

Pepper and May really got along when they met during the science fair. They got along so well, that they’d go for coffee regularly whenever the boys were hanging out. 

But they had never gone anywhere else together, yet, so May was still very confused. 

“Hi Pepper,” May said, stepping aside to let her friend walk inside. 

“Is Peter here?” 

“No, not yet. He’s probably on his way back from school now,” May explained, offering Pepper a drink. When she nodded, May poured the fanciest wine from the fridge (which was, probably, nothing like the drinks Pepper Stark had in her home). “How come?” 

“Oh. Tony’s being stupid and they’ve had a bit of an argument,” Pepper told her. “Well, he’s not exactly stupid. Just stubborn. I wanted to tell Peter how much he actually cared, as he won’t do it, so I can see Pete back at the tower again. I miss him. Also, Tony’s sulking and it’s annoying me.” 

May laughed at the end of Pepper’s explanation. “Well, he shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Ten minutes later, the front door opened. “Hi Aunt May! There’s this crazy car outside- oh. Hi Mrs Stark!” Peter grinned, putting his backpack down on the floor. 

“Hi Pete,” She smiled. “Mind if we have a talk?” 

Peter nodded, “Um, yeah? Sure, okay.” 

Pepper walked into Peter’s bedroom. Her heart burst when she saw the canvas on his wall. It was a photo of him and Tony (Pepper imagined her husband had been the one to gift it to him). When she noticed the Iron Man poster next to it, it just made her even more emotional. When she looked closer, Tony had signed it ‘to his favourite intern’. Oh, so that must’ve been recent. 

Peter was sat on his bed, looking up at the woman. “What’s wrong? Is it an Avengers mission?” He whispered the last bit, as if May could hear what he was saying through the wall. 

Pepper shook her head with a soft laugh. She sat beside Peter, taking her phone out. She showed the boy a photo of her bedroom at home. When Peter looked at it, confused, she zoomed into the framed photo from their first sleepover.

“Do you see that? Tony put that photo up the day after you slept over for the first time,” She told him. “He’s sulking, Peter. He really, really, misses you.”

“Then why does he not message me?” Peter asked, refusing to feel emotional. 

Pepper sighed, as if she knew that was the question that would come out of his mouth. “I don’t know, Peter. He’s had a tough childhood and he doesn’t think that he’s good enough for you.” 

“He- what? What do you mean? He’s Tony Stark! He’s like the best thing that has ever happened to me! How can he think that?” Peter said, wide eyed. “I love him, Mrs Stark! He’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father...”

Pepper smiled at his confession. “How about I take you to the tower so you can go and tell him that, huh? I can’t deal with him like this anymore, it upsets me to see him so upset. He just misses you a lot.” 

Peter nodded, grabbing one of Tony’s shirts from the side. He rushed into the bathroom, got out of his ‘school clothes’ and put the man’s t-shirt on instead. He grabbed a jacket from the clothes peg, said goodbye to May, and jumped into the front seat of Pepper’s car.

As Pepper drove, she noticed that Peter’s leg was restless. He looked incredibly anxious. 

“It’s going to be okay,” She told him, in that incredibly calming voice. For a second, he believed it (only in that one second, he started to freak out immediately afterwards). 

“Do you really think so?” Peter said in a child-like, small voice.

“Of course I do,” Pepper smiled. 

Peter gave Pepper a huge hug, as they both stood outside of the lab. She ruffled her hair, told him that she was proud of him, and left him behind to sort out his relationship with Tony. 

Peter walked in, gulping. Tony muttered something about how he’d be up in a minute, not bothering to look around (he thought it was one of the Avengers, again, trying to get him out of the lab. It was all he did in the past five days). 

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, quietly. He refused to look up, staring at the pattern of the floor. He didn’t want to see if Tony’s face was angry. He couldn’t handle getting turned away. 

Tony turned around, at a speed he didn’t know was still possible, and stared at the kid. Immediately, tears welled up in his eyes. He hadn’t cried this much in a long time. 

Ignoring him had been hard, of course. He didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was watch Peter spam him with emojis, or a silly selfie with Ned to pop up during a meeting... but it was for the best, he thought.

But seeing Peter there, he let all of his insecurities go. He just needed to be around the kid again. 

“Petey-Pie?” Tony whispered, “Oh, kid. I’ve missed you.”

Peter looked up, his own tears forming. His bottom lip quivered. “Mr Stark,” he repeated, taking a step forward towards the man.

Tony rushed to him, grabbing him and pulling him into the tightest hug. He planted a kiss against the kid’s temple, keeping him against his chest. 

“I’m so sorry, kiddo,” Tony whispered in the boy’s ear, “I know I should’ve messaged you, but I kept thinking like a teenager- I thought you never wanted to see me again after my outburst.”

“Of course I did!” Peter cried, soaking Tony’s shirt he was wearing. “You’re- my- well- you’re my dad.” 

That word. It always had an affect on Tony. With a harsh intake of breath, Tony held him Peter even tighter (making sure to not restrict the boy’s airway). “Damn, kid. You sure know how to tug at the old man’s heartstrings. I’m sorry that I pushed you away. My head’s messed up, Pete, it just tells me that you don’t want me around.” 

“You’ve been my hero all my life, dad,” Peter frowned, “I love you, of course I want you in my life!” 

Tony finally let him go, pushing his hair away from his face. “I love you too,” He whispered. “I’ve really, really, missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Peter smiled. 

“So, what’s going on in the land of Peter Parker? What have I missed?” Tony said, putting an arm around his shoulders. He walked out of the lab, abandoning whatever work he was looking at before.

“MJ’s my girlfriend,” Peter grinned, as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs (once again, far away from any lifts). 

“Oooh, look at you. Little Casanova, are we?” Tony winked. He ignored the looks of the teammates as they walked in, plopping down on the sofa. He pulled Peter down to sit next to him. 

“She kissed me at school,” Peter whispered. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. He laughed, that bug smile returning. “Scandalous, Mr Parker.” 

Bruce watched Tony. He knew that all he needed was his son back, to return to that happy state. Of course, he had underlying issues that he should probably talk about... but Peter just made it better.

He made it better for all of them, really. As the night moved on, Pepper joined them (completing the Stark Family). The Avengers and the Stark’s finished their movie night, all of them happy and content to be around each other. In Tony’s opinion, it was a perfect night.

Peter Parker really was a dream come true..


	10. July 4th; The Captain’s Birthday

Tony paced back and forth down his kitchen, thinking about what he was going to do. Unfairly, he had been tasked with getting Steve’s birthday cake this year.

This usually wouldn’t be a problem. But he’d been put under strict direction to NOT buy one, which was what he’d normally do. Apparently, Steve wanted something more ‘authentic’.

So, there he was, stood in front of his kitchen counter with ingredients he had no idea what to do with. Pepper was out, so he couldn’t rely on her either (she probably wouldn’t help him if she was. She liked it when he was more independent). 

Picking up his phone, he stared at his lock screen. It was a selfie of him, Pepper and Peter from a few nights before. They had just gone out for dinner with May, and Peter was coming to stay over for the night. 

Looking at Peter’s face, he immediately came up with a plan.

There was no way Peter Parker would say no to baking Steve Roger’s birthday cake. As much as he didn’t admit it, he was a still a fanboy for the Avengers (Iron Man was still his favourite, of course. Otherwise Tony would have some choice words with him). 

So, Tony called him. 

“Dad?” 

And that was something new. For a few weeks, Peter hadn’t said the name ‘Mr Stark’. Instead, Tony got to hear the wonderful name ‘dad’ come from Peter’s mouth (it made him feel good every single time).

And if Tony already owned 5 ‘best dad’ mugs, nobody had to know about it.

“I have an offer, Mr Parker. One you cannot refuse.” 

Tony smiled when he heard that laugh over the phone. The genuine chuckle, the one that made Tony’s heart swell (what? His kid was adorable). 

“And what would that be?” Peter replied. 

“How would you like to bake Captain America’s birthday cake? With yours truly, of course,” Tony said. 

“I’d love to.... but-,” 

“But?” Tony gasped, “Kid, come on. I told my conscience that there was no way you’d say no. Don’t back out on me now.” 

“I-, uh, I’m on a date with MJ,” Peter said, and Tony could just tell that his face was red. 

Tony whistled into the phone, raising an eyebrow that the kid couldn’t see. “Wear protection, Peter. I’m not ready to be a grandad yet.” 

“Dad!” Peter squealed. Tony could hear MJ laughing in the background (he was weirdly proud of making her laugh, considering how intimidating she was). “Can we do it tomorrow instead, because I do really want to!”

Tony checked the date. Steve’s birthday was in two days. He was going to do it now, so he could prepare for the rest of the party, but he seriously needed help. So, why not? He could wait a day. 

He knew the kid was desperately trying to change the topic, anyway, so he didn’t say much more (he had years to embarrass his kid, there was no need to lay it on heavily now). “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you at... 4 tomorrow? After school.” 

“Yeah. That’s awesome, dad! I’ll see you soon!”

Tony hung up the phone and smiled to himself. It was that sort of smile you got when you felt an overwhelming feeling of love for the person on the other side of the call; if you could, you’d never want to hang up them again. 

When Peter came into the kitchen at exactly 4pm the next day, he had a parody apron on with Tony’s face on it. His smile was wide, as if he waiting for Tony’s reaction. 

“That is dreadful,” Tony said, “Good thing I have a better one.” 

Tony reached over to the kitchen counter, grabbing his own apron. When Peter looked down to see what it was, he burst out laughing.

It was a picture of Spider-man’s mask, with the word’s #1 fan stitched into the fabric. The whole thing was blue and red, matching Peter’s original suit. 

“I found it the other day,” Tony said, posing with his hands on his hips. Giving the kid a twirl, he laughed alongside him. “What do you think?” 

“Clearly blows mine out of the water,” Peter shrugged, with a grin. 

“Not so sure about that, Petey- that is one devilishly handsome face there,” Tony said, looking at his own face on the apron (did it make him feel a little bit weird? No, not really. His face WAS incredibly handsome, after all). 

Baking a cake was, apparently, difficult. Tony wasn’t sure if he had ever made one without adult supervision (which he still needed at times). Peter, on the other hand, looked to be ready.

“What sort of a cake are we making, dad?” Peter asked, looking over the ingredients. “Do we have a recipe to follow?”

“Uh,” Tony said, his mind short circuiting for a second. “An edible one?” He suggested, cringing when Peter started to glare at him. “And... nope! No recipe! Thought we could wing it.” 

“You’re... unbelievable,” Peter rolled his eyes, laughing when Tony looked offended. “We cannot wing it. We need a recipe, dad, or we’ll make the whole party sick.” 

“I did offer to pay for a professional to do this,” Tony mumbled. “I’m a genius, kid, but not in the art of baking. My specialties do not lie in this subject.”

“You’re telling me. Come on, we’ll go buy a cookbook and then find the best recipe! Then- we’ll get an ingredients list from there!” Peter said, excited. 

The teenager took Tony down to his own garage, throwing him a pair of keys from the selection he had. 

Peter was the opposite of the person Tony first met. This kid was comfortable in his presence, happy to annoy and mock Tony (and it was brilliant). Tony was just so happy, that he didn’t even blink an eye about driving to the local supermarket. 

He usually avoided shops like these, as so many people would recognise him. Signing so many autographs was tiring, but it was all worth it to see Peter so excited. 

“Oh! Look at this one!” Peter smiled, pointing to a book on the shelf. “1000 things to bake, there’s going to be a lot of cakes to make in here.” 

“1000?” Tony asked, “Surely that’s a typo, I don’t think there IS 1000 types of cakes.” 

“It’s obviously not JUST cakes, dad,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Are you sure that you’re a genius?” 

“Take that back,” Tony laughed, taking the book of the shelf. “Go on then, you monster, look for a recipe.” 

An older man came around the corner, looking at the books himself. When he noticed Tony and Peter, he gave them a smile. 

Peter rushed around the corner, looking at some of the other stuff in the shop, and forced Tony to look through the cakes instead. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Iron Man?” The older man asked, closer to Tony’s side than he was only moments ago.

“Only sometimes,” Tony winked, “Must be the beard.” 

“Perhaps, but that’s not what I meant,” The man smiled. “It’s the way you act that makes you look like him.” 

“And how’s that?” Tony asked, suddenly feeling a bit defensive.

“How you spoke to your son. You seem to have this passion in your heart, one that’s able to love passionately. However, you have walls around it. Walls that your son helps to push down. Also, Tony Stark’s a hero. Not Iron Man (although he is too), but Tony. That man has sacrificed so much to put himself in danger... you just seem to have that same look about you. I don’t know though, just an observation.” The man said, patting Tony’s shoulder when it looked like the man was a little upset. 

“Uh, thank you,” Tony said, looking down at his cookbook, so he could break eye contact. 

Trust him to get emotional from words spoken to him in a supermarket aisle, he really had changed quite a bit. 

“Struggling to pick a cake to make? I could help, I was a prime time baker back in my day,” The man said, noticing what was in Tony’s hands. 

“Oh, that would be great.” 

As the older gentleman helped Tony pick out a recipe, Peter rushed around the corner and put a Iron Man toy in their basket. He noticed the man, immediately introducing himself. When the man complimented him on his manners, he definitely felt proud of himself. 

With this man’s help, they decided on making a New York Cheesecake (it did make sense after all, going back to Steve’s roots). 

Thanking the man, the duo got on their way to find the ingredients. They got a lot more than they needed, anticipating that they’d probably mess up somewhere. 

Also, they definitely needed to make two. They HAD to taste-test one, just in case Steve’s was ruined. They didn’t want to ruin the party with a bad cake.

It definitely wasn’t because they wanted something sweet to eat during their personal movie night. That wasn’t it at all. 

When they got back to the tower, it was go time. Both of them wrapped their aprons on, and got to baking. 

Peter took charge of the ‘operation’, telling Tony where to be and what to do. Tony noticed that, sneakily, the boy had been recording a bit of their baking session (to send to Ned, he explained when Tony asked why). It was like they were in the lab, again, but flipped. 

As Peter mixed some of the ingredients, Tony was on lookout to make sure Steve didn’t walk in. They didn’t want the surprise to be ruined. 

They had one close call. Tony had to throw a bit of flour in the super solider’s face, as a warning to not come into the kitchen. Seeing Steve’s exhausted, flour-covered, expression made Tony haul over in laughter.

Peter was serious, however. He told Tony off and reprimanded him on his behaviour. That was until he saw Steve’s face. He couldn’t help his laughter after that. 

Their first cake was in the oven. Now, for round two. Peter was more precise this time, after learning the tricks from their first one. 

Tony might’ve licked the bowl after Peter had done. When Peter groaned at him, Tony told him that there would be no tolerance of bullying in this penthouse. It was something he did with his mother, with Pepper and now with Peter. He always had to be the one who got the leftover ingredients in the bowl. He didn’t think it was disgusting... although some had disagreed with him. 

“We did good, kid,” Tony said, as Peter took the first one out of the oven, replacing it with the second. 

Peter narrowed his eyes at the man, dusting his hands on top of his apron. “Oh did we?” He said, accusingly. “Because I seem to remember doing it all myself.” 

Tony laughed, “I helped... a little.” 

Peter’s eyes drifted to their leftover ingredients. Before he could make a rational thought, he threw some flour at his father figure (just like he had done to Steve).

“Oh, it’s on,” Tony said. 

Moments later, Pepper walked into her kitchen to see a cloud of flour cascading over her husband, as Peter Parker laughed evilly from a few meters away. Tony also had a cracked egg over his apron. 

She just stared at the two boys, not quite believing that it was all happening. Putting one hand on her hip, she waited for them to realise she was stood there. 

They were only interrupted by the alarm Peter set for the cake. The food fight came to a stop, as Peter rushed to wash his hands before grabbing the oven gloves. 

Tony watched him, not realising Pepper was stood right beside him. When he felt someone touch his arm, he jumped.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, staring at Pepper. “Oh my- you scared the hell out of me!” 

“You have sugar in your hair, Tony. You better clean this up afterwards,” She laughed, looking down at the cakes on the table. “Two cakes? Steve’s going to be over the moon.” 

“Uh, nope!” Tony said, “We made one for Steve’s party and the other is for a taste test/movie night treat.” 

“Of course it is,” Pepper said. “Well, he’ll still be happy that you made the one. I really thought you were just going to buy one.” 

“I’m a changed person, Mrs Stark,” Tony pouted, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the lips. As he did, he made sure a bit of flour came off onto her suit. 

“Tony!” She groaned, “I have a meeting!” 

“Pshhh, they won’t notice!”

Pepper rolled her eyes, playfully nudging Tony’s arm. She leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. Walking over to Peter, she gave him a side hug (to avoid all the flour) and told him that he did a very good job with the cakes. Then, just like that, she left the two boy’s on their own.

When Peter and Tony sat down for movie night, they tried their cake. 

It was delicious. 

Steve’s birthday finally came around. Peter was so excited, swinging over to the tower with the biggest grin (his party clothes were on underneath). He couldn’t wait to see the reception of his and Tony’s homemade birthday cake. He personally thought it was amazing. 

“Dad!” Peter called, holding a bag filled with birthday presents that they picked out a week before (Tony let him take them home, he knew how much he wanted to wrap them). 

Nobody knew of that recent development, except Pepper. He enjoyed watching all of their reactions, a strange bit of pride resonating in his chest. 

Clint slipped Natasha twenty dollars (clearly they had some type of bet), whilst the rest of them just flashed smiles at the duo. 

The team stared at the two, watching how Peter immediately went for a hug. They watched as Tony wrapped his arms around the kid’s body, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. It was domestic, and slightly surprising. However, it made sense. Frankly, they were more surprised that it took them this long. 

“How’s my favourite young adult?”

“Am I the only young adult you know?” Peter giggled, pulling away from their hug.

“How pedantic, young padawan,” Tony smiled. 

Peter laughed, turning to wave at the rest of the Avengers in the room. He grabbed his bag full of Steve’s birthday presents, putting them on top of the table alongside the others. 

Peter turned to say something towards the birthday man, but was interrupted by a flash of light in the middle of the room. Moments later, a man in a cloak walked out (somebody Peter didn’t recognise). 

Peter rushed to Tony’s side, pulling on his arm. “Dad? Oh my god, there’s a wizard in your living room.” 

Tony looked down at the boy with an amused smile, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder. As the entire room laughed, Peter’s face flushed a deep, embarrassed, red. 

“I think ‘wizard’ might be an offensive term, kiddo. I think he prefers sorcerer,” Tony leant down to whisper in his ear, tapping his shoulder gently. 

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me magic was real?” Peter said, in that high pitch voice he had whenever he got excited. He ducked underneath Tony’s arm, rushing over to Strange. “Hi Mr Magic Man! It’s nice to meet you!” He extended his arm, waiting for the new person to shake it. 

Tony watched him, shaking his head with a soft laugh. He watched Stephen’s face, who was always serious, and waited for him to react. A tiny smile formed on the wizard’s (he liked that name, he thought it fit him a lot more than the boring ‘sorcerer’) face. He took Peter’s hand, gave it a soft shake, and then let go.

The way Strange looked at him, was like he was studying him. It looked like he was trying to understand who this boy was. Then, it looked like he had an epiphany. 

“Peter Parker,” He said, “I’m Dr Strange.” 

How on earth did he know who Peter was, Tony thought. Magic weirded him out. 

“Oh. We’re using our made up names? I’m Spider-man, then,” Peter grinned, not questioning how the wizard knew his name (wizard’s knew everything, it was obvious why). 

The party went on. Strange sat beside Peter, telling the excited kid all about his magic. Tony watched on, jealously eating away at him. However, Peter just looked so willing to learn everything that he didn’t mind too much. 

Steve looked so happy, surrounded by all the attention of his teammates. Tony got a lot of compliments on the cake they made, which was just a bonus. He thought it was brilliant. His kid did make it, after all. 

“Thanks for the party, Tony,” Steve said, walking over with a ridiculous party hat (which was holding on for dear life with one piece of string). When Tony’s eyes lingered too long on the hat, the super soldier felt like he needed to explain it to him. “Pete got them for me and Buck. He just looked so happy... we couldn’t exactly say no.” 

Sure enough, as Tony looked behind Steve’s shoulder, Bucky was stood there. He looked a little ridiculous with his long hair tied up, the flimsy hat barely staying on. But it was all for Peter, so he couldn’t complain. 

“Well, it suits you. You look incredibly smart, Cap,” Tony saluted, snickering underneath his breath. 

“Yeah, thanks to your son,” Steve chuckled, “But, seriously. Thank you. The party means a lot.” 

“That’s okay,” Tony said, “Glad you’re enjoying it, Capisicle.” 

He didn’t get along too well with Steve when they first met. But in recent years, the two Avengers got a lot closer. Especially when they found Bucky. Tony manufactured a new metal arm, hoping it would be less painful for him. 

When they came out with their relationship, Tony was incredibly supportive. He even fired a few employees who said some discriminative words about them. 

Since then, they had been closer than ever. It was good, for both of them. 

“So, Mr Parker,” Stephen said, demonstrating how he made his portals. He laughed gently as the kid tried to copy him, making a buzzing noise with his mouth as he made a circle with his finger. “How long have you known Tony Stark?” 

“Uhhhhh, a few months or so?” Peter said, thinking about it. “I think so, anyway! How come?”

Strange remembered telling Tony to wish on a star, when they had a chat in the jet. It was right after an invasion, or a mission, he couldn’t remember which. 

Wishing was a trivial thing, Strange couldn’t prove that it worked. But he knew how the universe worked, and he knew that Tony would’ve tried everything to become a father. Maybe that was how the man suddenly met his kid. 

A wish couldn’t create a son for Tony, it couldn’t force a pregnancy and it couldn’t force a relationship. What it might have done, however, was pull two people together again. 

Because when Stephen Strange looked into the multiverses, one thing was common. Tony Stark and Peter Parker always found each other. 

In one, Peter was a Stark. In the other, Tony recruited Peter into the ‘civl war’ and so forth. That made them, in Strange’s expert opinion, platonic soulmates. 

“No reason,” Strange said, with a smile. 

He watched Peter run off, to go speak with the other people at the party, and counted in his head how long it took for Tony to approach him. He got to thirty seconds, before the man was stood right in front of him. 

“What a surprise,” Strange muttered to himself. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make Parker into a sorcerer.” 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. How did Strange always know exactly what he was going to say? He wondered, only for a second, if the man could read minds. Then his science brain came back to him. It was impossible... right?

When Tony didn’t say anything, Strange stared for a second and tried to figure up what was going on in his head. As the awkward silence persisted, he decided to break it. 

“So, you found him?” 

“Who?” Tony said. “I wasn’t looking for anyone. I don’t think so, anyway. Are you sure you didn’t have a conversation with another famous genius?” 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Nope. Definitely you. I was talking about your kid.” 

“My kid? What on earth are you on about? I didn’t even know Pete when we last talked,” Tony said, looking at Strange with a confused look. 

“Exactly. Don’t tell me you thought it was a ‘coincidence’ that you walked into Peter Parker, only a day after you wished for your kid,” Strange said, shrugging. “He’s your soulmate, Tony Stark.” 

“Soulmates don’t exist, Strange,” Tony said, narrowing his eyes.

“You said that about magic,” Strange insisted, “I don’t think soulmates are so unbelievable. If you’re free one day, I can take you on a trip through the multiverse. We can only look, we can’t be there physically. But in every universe, you and Peter are always, always, around each other... if only for a while. He’ll always be close to you, Tony.” 

Tony looked down to his feet. Soulmates, huh? Of course that was how it was. No wonder he loved Peter as soon as he met him. Their father-son relationship had been written in the stars. 

“Also, that’s bullshit about not making a wish. I can see it in your face,” Strange added. “You did it, didn’t you?” 

“Only because you put it in my head! I didn’t think it would actually work... but, I guess- if that’s the reason we met in this universe... thanks,” Tony mumbled his thanks, not wanting to give the man a big head.

Too late. Strange grinned. It was like he won the little game they had been playing, whoever thanked the other first lost. “You would’ve met. The wish just accelerated that.” 

“I take back my thanks then,” Tony winked. 

Just as their conversation got going, they were interpreted by the party guest’s making speeches to Steve. Peter came over to the men, taking a seat closer to Tony. Peter snuggled up to the billionaire, grinning when he felt Tony’s lips on his forehead. It made him feel warm, it always did. 

As the party came to a close, and people started leaving, Peter ran out of the room. Tony was confused when he couldn’t find him, wondering if he had left without telling him. He pouted to himself, depressed that he couldn’t see his kid (well, he they had already planned a lab day in 48 hours, so it shouldn’t be too long). 

When Peter came back with a bag, Tony felt silly that he got emotional in the first place. He finished clearing up some rubbish off the floor, throwing it into a bag, when Peter came up to him. 

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Peter putting a hat over his head (just like the one Steve and Bucky had on). 

“Do you like it?!” Peter grinned, “I made it last night! I know you can’t actually see it... as it’s on your head.. but, um, it’s a picture of me and you. On a hat. I made myself a matching one!” 

Sure enough, Peter put his hand into the bag and pulled out a hand drawn party hat. The drawing wasn’t incredible, but to Tony it was perfect. 

“I love it. Of course I do,” Tony said, taking his phone out to snap a photo of the two of them. 

Peter grinned, helping the man clear up. He looked over to the table and saw one small slice of the cake left. He picked it up and cut it up in half, passing it to Tony. 

“Wasn’t it nice for everyone to leave some for the incredible bakers?” Tony said, taking the plate that Peter handed him with no hesitation. 

“Very nice,” Peter agreed, taking a bite of the cake. It was delicious and Peter was very proud of it. 

Tony walked over to the balcony and looked outside. It was July 4th (America’s birthday was Steve’s, it was quite ironic), so there was celebrations everywhere. He looked over to Peter, who was eating away at the cake, and smiled. 

“Kiddo!” Tony shouted across the room, waiting for Peter to face him. “You wanna go outside and grab some food? Fireworks should be starting soon.” 

“Yes please!” 

Peter and Tony walked outside, dressed in patriotic clothing they stole from the birthday boy’s closet. Tony wore a snapback, to try and hide his identity from people around them.

Tony took Peter’s hand as they walked through a park, smiling at all the families that were playing in the nearby rivers. That’s when Peter pulled him towards the water, stopping just on top of the bank. He knew Tony hated too much water, so he jumped in by himself. 

“It’s so hot,” Peter groaned, laying back in the water. “I wish the sky had air con.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Parker,” Tony said, dipping his feet into the water. He couldn’t get in, it would set off some flashbacks, but he could at least sit on the grass. 

“It’s not dramatic. I think it’s ridiculous that it gets so hot!” Peter laughed, letting himself float against the stream. “This is nice, though.” 

“I’m glad,” Tony said. 

His mind travelled to what Strange said earlier in the day. This little boy was his soulmate, the one person who’d always be in his life. What an amazing soulmate to have, he thought, as Peter mumbled something about how him and Ned did the other night. 

An hour later, Tony had wrapped a towel around his son as they sat on top of his balcony. They were supposed to watch the fireworks outside, but too many people realised it was Tony underneath the hat and they wouldn’t leave them alone. 

It was the evening now. The sun had gone down and it was a lot colder, so Peter was shivering from the river still. 

“Do you regret jumping in there now?” Tony laughed, taking a seat on the chair next to Peter’s. 

They were waiting for the fireworks to start. Tony’s hand was in Peter’s, as they stared up at the night sky. His other hand was in Pepper’s, who’s chair was on his left. 

“Mrs Stark- did you hear that? I think I heard someone talking, but I’m not sure,” Peter said, pretending to ignore Tony. When Pepper started laughing, Peter giggled too. Tony glared at the kid, which just made him laugh more. “No. I do not regret it, dad.” 

“I think you should’ve. Also, Pep, don’t take his side. You’ll create a menace,” Tony said, pouting. “Look at you, Pete. You’re shivering. Do you want my jumper?”

“No, dad, I’m fine,” Peter smiled. “Thank you though.” 

The fireworks started minutes after that. Tony, however, spent most of his time watching Peter and Pepper’s reactions to the show. He noticed that Peter looked a little tense, clearly anxious from the loud bangs. Therefore, he pulled him into his chair and held him close to his chest (to make sure he was okay). 

Peter leant his head over Tony’s chest, closing his eyes. He thought that he’d be able to deal with fireworks, but the noises were just too much. Each one that went off just sounded like another gunshot. Tony wrapped a hand into the boy’s hair, trying to calm him down. 

“Hey, bud. It’s fine,” Tony whispered, taking his hand. “You’re okay. I got you.” 

Peter nodded, whimpering. “Loud,” He mumbled.

“I know, kiddie. It’s not nice, is it?” He whispered, letting go of his hand to rub his back. “Wanna go inside?” 

“N-No- you’re enjoying it,” Peter whispered, “I don’t want to pull you away from it.” 

“I enjoy seeing my son safe,” Tony smiled, sitting Peter up on his lap. “How about all of us go inside and put one of those stupid movies on, huh? Better than all of this, anyway.” 

“Ok, dad,” Peter said, clinging to his side. He refused to get up, however, which meant Tony had to carry him in.

Pepper walked behind them. She took her seat and was surprised when Peter climbed to her when Tony put him down. She put an arm around the boy, grinning as he put his legs onto Tony’s lap. 

“Mom...,” Peter mumbled, clearly sleepy. “Love you.” 

“I love you too, Peter,” Pepper whispered, looking over at Tony who looked like he was about to burst from happiness. 

“Love dad too,” He mumbled, before his eyes closed. 

“Goodnight, kiddo. We love you more than you know, buddy,” Tony said, texting May to let her know Peter had crashed out on their couch (he had clearly had too much sugar). 

When Pepper woke up that next morning, she realised the boys had got up before her. She smelt the bacon from where she was sat, but for some reason it made her feel sick. She frowned. That was weird, she had always loved a good bacon sandwich in the morning. It had never made her this sick before.

She also felt tired. More tired than she had been... ever. She sat up, throwing a hand over her mouth as she gagged. What the hell was going on with her? She rushed to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She put her hands on the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. 

No way....


	11. Into the DadVerse

“What?” Tony said, glancing between Pepper and Peter. He crossed his arms, pouting. “You’re joking, right?” 

In the biggest betrayal ever known to man, in Tony’s opinion, Pepper was taking Peter to one of her work conferences. Tony, however, had not been asked to go. In fact, Pepper had told him that he wasn’t allowed. 

Pepper looked at him with a pitiful, fake, look on her face. Her manicured hand was resting on top of her packed suitcase, the other on Peter’s shoulder. 

Before she could say anything, her husband interrupted her with a loud sigh.

“And you didn’t tell me until the day you were leaving?” He said, gasping with a hand over his heart. “I can’t take it. My family are against me.” 

As Peter snickered underneath his breath, Pepper sighed (with an amused smile playing at her lips). “Oh, I’m so sorry! Your invitation must have got lost in the mail, darling. But I’m afraid it’s just too late.” 

Tony pouted, sitting down at their dining table. He looked out of the window, pretending to be deep in thought. He placed a hand beneath his jaw, humming to himself. 

“I just can’t believe it,” Tony said, glancing at Peter. “Leaving me all on my own, what will I do with myself? No Peter? No Pepper? I’ll have to have a dinner party with the bots to keep me company.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Pepper grinned, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. As she leant back, she whispered something into her husband’s ear (so that Peter couldn’t hear). “Don’t you dare guilt trip him in staying. He’s been so excited about coming on this trip with me, he’s NOT staying to keep you company.” 

Tony watched as Pepper swayed back away from him. Something so threatening shouldn’t do something to him, but it definitely did. He have her a look, raising an interested eyebrow. Before he opened his mouth to say something, Pepper glared at him (as if to tell him to keep it PG). 

“Fine!” Tony exclaimed, stepping up. He looked down at Peter, who was smiling at him. He’d miss that smile, even if they’d only be gone for a week. “I’ll just have to FaceTime both of you on alternating hours.” 

Peter grinned, walking forward to give Tony a hug. Tony returned it, wrapping his arms around him. He plastered a kiss onto his head, keeping him in an embrace for a bit longer than usual. 

“Take care, Petey-Pie. I know what you’re like. I better not get a call to tell me you’ve fallen down the stairs, or something like that,” Tony said.

“I will, dad!” Peter said, grabbing his suitcase. “We’ve got to go now, though! We’ll see you later!” 

Tony watched as Peter and Pepper walked down to a car. He helped them pack the luggage into the boot of the vehicle, stepping away as the driver opened the back door’s for them. He waved goodbye to his family, staring at the back of the car as it drove away. 

It felt a bit like the end of a teenage movie. The main character (Tony was definitely a protagonist, it was obvious) watching as his family left to the airport. If he wanted to make it more stereotypical, he’d take his own car to meet them at the gates. 

He decided against that, however. 

He still wasn’t completely alone. The rest of the Avengers did live in the tower, as well. But his best friend, since his college days, did not (which felt a but like a kick in the teeth). He had his own place, refusing to take Tony’s generous offer. Tony wasn’t sure why. 

When Tony gave him a call, he told Tony that he didn’t have any time to come over. Rhodey’s mother was visiting. Tony loved Rhodey’s parents, so he offered to bring some stuff over. However, it sounded a bit like a family emergency. So Tony thought he’d stay out of it. 

His next option was... Natasha? He’d known Natasha the longest, after all. But as he went downstairs to find her, she was sparring against one of the punching bags. Tony thought he’d stay out of her way (he didn’t want to end up like the broken piece of equipment). 

What about Bruce? They were the science bros. They had spent a lot of time down in the labs together. Surely he’d be available. When Tony walked down to Bruce’s personal lab, he was sat with a big pair of glasses over his face. Clearly in a scientific trance, he was too focused on his page to realise somebody had walked in.

He didn’t even bother to check on Steve and Bucky. He didn’t want to walk in on anything that would scar him for life. 

Sitting down on his sofa, he was tempted to phone Peter. But he had only been gone for... one whole hour. He looked into the reflection of his phone, his own face staring back at him. 

He did start to feel a little pathetic. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t go without them for too long. They were his family, so how could he? 

He ended up walking over to his own lab. Perhaps he could distract himself by working on one of his projects. But when he did, he noticed the party hat Peter made him on his desk. 

An idea came into his mind. He remembered what Strange said to him the day of Steve’s birthday party. A trip to the multiverse sounded exciting. 

Then, moments later, he found himself in one of his cars. He drove down the roads, listening to his playlist that was usually circulating the speakers in the lab. He had a pair of sunglasses on, blocking him away from the sunlight that shone through the windscreen. 

And then, he was stood by Strange’s front door. When the door opened, Stephen’s cloak was floating there. Apparently his name was Levi, for levitation (Peter had named him). It looked weirdly human, making Tony just a little bit uneasy. 

Strange finally walked in seconds later, a cup of coffee (?) attached to his hand. He grunted at Tony, turning around and getting his cloak to tell Tony to walk after him. 

“I expected to see you today, Stark,” The man said, taking a seat. “Just not this early.” 

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Tony said, taking the opposite seat. He looked away from the coffee table beside them, for just a second. When he looked back, a full cup was there instead. 

“Have a drink, Stark,” Strange said. “I know that you’d only come here if it was the last resort. Peter and Pepper out of town?” 

Tony stared at him with an unamused face. “Fine. You bested me! Now, how about that multiverse trip you told me about? It’ll feel like a Christmas Carol.. just slightly different.” 

Strange sighed. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the reference. Instead, he got up from his seat and picked up a tub of suspicious looking power from his shelf. Tony looked at it, concerned, as the wizard started to unscrew the lid.

“Are you about to drug me for this? How can I trust you?” Tony asked, his body working on autopilot to try and scoot away.

“You can’t trust me, you’ll just have to find out if it works. Won’t you?” Strange said.

It was sort of ominous. It gave Tony a familiar uneasy feeling. He wasn’t even sure why he wanted to go through with this. Seeing Strange stood in front of him with the powder just made him want to back out. But, was he going to give up the chance to see if the man was right? Knowing Peter was his soulmate would feel... right. Perhaps he was willing to take the risk. 

“Okay,” Tony said. “Lets do this.”

He always was one to take big risks, anyway.

Strange sprinkled the smallest amount of powder over his forehead. Tony didn’t expect the smell to be so pungent, so he immediately coughed. It went everywhere. Strange didn’t look impressed, mumbling something about a waste of resources. Then, before Tony could recover, another bit of powder hit his face.

And then everything went dark.

——————-————

When his eyes opened again, it felt like he was floating in some sort of bubble. Next to him, Strange was staring. When Tony sat up, the sorcerer almost had a relieved look (which only lasted a second. It was so quick that Tony wondered if he had imagined it). 

Tony looked down, noticing they landed right outside the Avenger’s tower. Tony was about to complain that they were in the same timeline, when he noticed this one still had the Stark logo. It felt almost like a fever dream, like he couldn’t quite believe it was there.

A timeline where he never became an avenger. Sometimes he had dreams that started with that. He’d wish that he never went to Afghanistan, but he thought that he’d never have the chance to see the difference. 

Now he did. 

Strange took his arm, transporting them inside the building. When Tony landed, he stared at the covered walls. The interior was similar to Tony’s penthouse: modern and sleek. But, there’s a stark difference.

The walls are covered in photos of a young boy, someone Tony recognised (but he can’t put his finger on it). Photos of his father, older than he ever remembered him, were also there. There’s wedding photos there too, of him and Pepper. The wedding is what looks familiar, with a theme that looks almost identical to his own. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a different Peter Parker. Tony watched the skinner boy run down the stairs, holding what looked like a report card in his hand. 

That’s when he realised.

He stared at the young boy again. That was definitely a toddler Peter. A toddler Peter in Tony’s arm, both of them dressed in matching outfits. He looked at the framed photo, not quite believing what he was looking at.

“Looks like he’s your biological son in this timeline,” Strange said, walking up behind Tony as they stared at the photo. 

“Yeah, looks like it, Tony said. 

A bit of him wished that he was the Tony Stark that got graced with this timeline. It felt like it was the ultimate one, where he got to spend every day of Peter’s life with him. 

But, he loved his life still. It was unfair to wish for a ‘better’ timeline, when it was so good already. He loved how Peter was, how Spider-man let him be the hero Tony knew he was. Peter also didn’t have to suffer with asthma, or poor eyesight, because of the bite. Also, they wouldn’t have met the rest of their family (the avengers). 

However, he would’ve been a dad. A dad for a lot longer than the few months he had been in his timeline. 

He followed this timeline’s Peter, walking into the lab. This lab was split into two. It had signs up on the top that said ‘dad’s side’ and ‘Peter’s side’. 

The lack of Iron Man suits, and Spider-man suits now, made the room look bare. It reminded him a bit of the man he used to be. But this Tony wasn’t like that, it was obvious. 

Tony’s eyes travelled to the report card that the kid must’ve put on the table. It said ‘Peter Stark’ on the name line, making Tony swoon. And, of course, straight A’s. He tried to pick it up, confused as his hand went through the table. He looked down a his hands, remembering that he wasn’t really ‘there’. 

This timeline’s Peter plopped down onto one of the chairs, zooming around from wall to wall as he waited (presumably) for his father to walk in. It definitely put a smile on Tony’s face. 

This definitely wasn’t his Peter, but the two obviously shared some similarities. Their smiles were the same. Their lust for life, to be happy and loving to everyone around them.

Those eyes, however, were not the same. They might have been the same colour, but those eyes did not share the same trauma his Peter Parker had. When Tony looked into his son’s eyes, she saw pent up pain and anger at the world (although nobody would ever know, if they just looked him in the eye). This Peter did not have any of that. 

He turned around, to see Strange walking towards him. He was about to ask about this multiverse (he had plenty of questions about the science) when its Tony walked in the room, Howard Stark following right behind him. 

Seeing Howard Stark’s face, alive and a lot older, freaked Tony out. He glanced over at Strange, his heart beating out of his chest. But this Howard didn’t look as harsh. His arm leant on his son’s shoulder, grinning as his grandson rushed over to give him a hug. 

This wasn’t his Howard Stark. This definitely wasn’t the pent up man he knew. Perhaps Captain America didn’t fly his plane into the ice in his timeline. That would mean Howard had nothing to compare him too. 

He didn’t blame it on Steve, of course. Alas, it is just what happened. He did blame it on Howard, however. So it wasn’t too pleasant to see the man acting all chummy with an alternative version of him.

It was unfair. Why did he have such a shitty childhood when this Tony got everything? He took a step back in the room, watching how they all interacted.

His life was good though. Maybe better. He didn’t know much about this Tony Stark. Maybe he was even more depressed than him. He could be. He didn’t know this man’s (his?) life story.

“Dad!” This Peter grinned, in a voice that sounded exactly like his Peter (but then again, not). “I put my report card on the side, did you see?” 

This Tony put his arms out, telling Peter to run into them. When Peter did, he grabbed the card from his side. He read over it and grinned, with the fatherly smile people told him he had. The kid’s grades were perfect, so he recognised the look of pride the man held. 

“I have now, kiddo,” Tony said, (Phony? Fake Tony?) with a smile. “And I’m so proud of you, little Stark. An absolute genius, just like your father.” 

“I get it from you,” Peter grinned, resting his head against the billionaire’s shoulder. “And grandad, of course.”

Howard laughed. That wasn’t a sight our Tony had ever seen before. It freaked him out. Howard grabbed the report card from Tony’s hand, reading it over. The prideful look in the man’s face was recognisable, but he had never seen it directed at him. Instead, it had always been of photos of Steve Rogers. 

“Wow, kid. Impressive numbers. Intelligence just runs in these Stark’s genes,” Howard said, wrapping an arm around his son, and his son’s son. His family.

It hurt. But, Tony couldn’t stop staring. His eyes just wouldn’t leave, even when Strange said something in his ear.

They there for a few more hours. Tony follows them around, with his words stuck in his throat. Strange was there, somewhere, but he wasn’t too bothered to look. 

Pepper joins them later, alongside Ned (he’s glad that Peter’s still best friend’s with someone so great). Ned and Peter talk about something, sitting on the floor of the living room making lego. Peter looked so innocent, with glasses that are too big for his face. He really was glad that, in some universe, the kid got to be... happy.

Happy shows up with Rhodey later. They all just look carefree. Different to what he’s used to. It’s so, so nice.” 

What a wonderful timeline, Tony thought. There’s bits in it that he loves, that he wishes he had, but these people aren’t the ones he fell in love with. They don’t have the same backgrounds, the same stories, that made them, them. 

In fact, this Tony hadn’t gone through the trauma that gave him strength. He didn’t want to leave that trauma behind, as, again, that’s a part of what ‘Tony Stark’ was. 

Tony’s staring, like he had been for a while, at his alternate family when Strange finally joins him. He stands by his side and watches them, letting the silence remain for a second. 

“Does this prove to you that you two are soulmates?” Strange said, his voice a little less strict than it would usually be.

“Well, I don’t know. It’s just one more reality,” Tony observed, “I just don’t know if this would persist over them all.” 

“So you want more proof?” Strange questioned. He looked at Tony, who finally tore his gaze away from his family to give Strange a look (a look that said ‘of course, isn’t it obvious’). “Well, okay then.” 

With one more look, Tony took Strange’s arm and closed his eyes... Peter was basically his son anyway, he wouldn’t be missing much (he definitely didn’t want to see his Howard again, so he wasn’t that upset to leave this one behind). 

———————————-

When they landed in the next multiverse, they were in Europe. Tony swore that something must’ve gone wrong, considering he didn’t think Peter had ever left the country (he guessed it was different for this Peter). 

When he looked at the side of a nearby building, his heart dropped. There, in front of them, was a memorial. For this universe’s Tony Stark.

“I’m dead?” Tony asked, shocked. “How is this meant to prove that me and Pete will always be together?” 

“You had a relationship before your death,” Strange explained, “From what I know, you sacrificed yourself to save the universe. I won’t spare you the details.” 

Tony frowned. He didn’t like this universe, this definitely wasn’t one he wanted to live in. They walked around for a while, before finally finding Peter.

This Peter looks terrified. He looked like he had been through everything possible. He’s wearing a black Spider-man suit, one that Tony hadn’t designed. His breathing is fast, as he talks to someone that looks awfully like Nick Fury. 

If Tony thought his Peter had trauma behind his eyes, this Peter’s whole face was stricken with it. He didn’t want to think about what this boy had seen. 

Then, suddenly, Nick transforms into a man with a fish bowl on his head. Tony’s just confused. Confusion turns into anger, when the train comes out of nowhere and hits his kid straight on. 

Tony would’ve been sick, if he was physically there. He runs to the trail-track, scared to find the corpse of his son. But, no. The kid’s nowhere to be seen. 

He started to freak out. He’s glancing to Strange, then back to the track, then back to Strange. Over and over again. “Where is he?! Why did you show me this?” 

“I didn’t know that would happen,” Strange admitted, “I’m sorry, Stark. Nobody should see that.” 

Tony simply nodded, asking the man where he’d be now. Strange gets them on the train. Tony has to watch as Peter groans in pain, bleeding from all over his body. He’s got tears streaming down his face.

He’s screaming that it’s too much and Tony couldn’t do anything to help him. It was useless. All he wanted to do was reach forward to rescue him. But here? He was dead.

This Peter didn’t have a Tony in his life anymore. It hurt. It hurt him a lot more than it should’ve. This wasn’t his Peter, so it really shouldn’t bother him. But his heart was telling him something, telling him that if he had to live without Peter again... his heart would never be full. 

Hours later, when the kid’s running through field’s in a foreign country (in a shirt’s that too big on him), Tony was incredibly frustrated. He’s about to tell Strange to move onto the next multiverse, as it’s killing him to see this, when a hovercraft flies down. 

When the door opens, Happy walks out. He’s wearing a suit (looking a lot smarter than their Happy) and looked concerned for his Peter, stepping out of the jet.

Tony felt a tear slip from his face as Peter asked if it was really him. When Happy took him into a hug, he wished that he was there instead. 

He had never wished for anything so much. 

Peter’s voice cracked when he talked, “I just really miss him, Happy.” 

It wasn’t difficult to figure out who ‘him’ was. Tony winced, trying hard to keep some composure as the two people talked. When Happy talked about him too, he couldn’t believe how weird/scared it made him feel. 

He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave his son behind.

“Tony made a lot of mistakes,” Happy said (and this Tony had to agree with that, maybe all alternative Tony’s had that underneath their belt), with a sigh. “He had a lot of regrets. One thing he didn’t regret was choosing you.” 

Peter’s bottom lip trembled at that comment. He’s got a tear down his face, with a dark bruise covering his eye. His hand is curled into a fist, as he refused to look Happy in the eye. He’s just... broken. 

“He never told me that he loved me, Happy. We only got one hug,” Peter said, pulling his knees up to his chest. It made him cry harder.

This Tony never got the chance to say ‘I love you’?, Tony wondered. How? In only a few months, Tony had wanted to say it. And he did. Perhaps circumstances just weren’t the same for these two. 

“When you were gone, Pete.. he was distraught. He lost you, his kid, and he was so scared that you died without him saying anything. He inverted time travel to get you back. He saved all of the universe for you. If he didn’t love you, nobody would’ve been back,” Haply explained, placing a hand on top of Peter’s knee. “So, don’t ever question his love for you.” 

Peter was dead too? What the hell was going on in this universe? He really felt for this Tony and Peter. But he was also confused? If Peter died then... why was he here? He clearly was alive now. 

One word piqued Tony’s interest, though. Time Travel. That was a thing here? How was this universe ahead of them in science? Was this Tony more of a genius than him? So many questions, that he’d never get the answer for. 

He was so trying to make a time machine when he got back.

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter said, with a sigh. “Also, I know about you and my Aunt,” He added the last bit, laughing when the man’s cheeks tinted red. 

Happy and May, huh? Tony would have to set that up in his universe as soon as he could. He listened to the sound of the kid’s laughter, happy that he still managed to have moments of happiness in the midst of all this pain. 

When Peter jumped up to add some stuff to his suit, playing around with the hologram in the back of the jet, Tony watched with eyes filled with wonder. He looked just like Tony did. 

Wow, Tony figured he was proud of every Peter Parker in the universe. He just couldn’t help it.

Strange knew about Morgan’s existence in this universe, but he also knew it would be smart to not tell Tony about that. Because he also knew that there might be the possibility that she would exist in their own timeline. He didn’t want to ruin that for Tony Stark, as much as they didn’t get along. He wasn’t a monster, after all. 

“Time to go, Stark,” Strange said. “I’ve got a bit more to show you.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded. “You’re like the ghost of the christmas ‘timelines’, or something. Aren’t you?” Making the same reference as he did earlier, he still smirked at his own joke. 

“You irritate me, Tony Stark,” Strange said, putting a hand into the man’s shoulder to transport them to the next timeline (wherever that might be). 

——————————-

The next timeline was completely different. Strange and Tony landed in a house, one that the ‘Iron Man’ didn’t recognise. 

“Tony Stark!” Someone called out, staring right at him. For a moment, Tony freaked out. He thought that perhaps something went wrong, that they’d be stuck in a different universe forever. But the person was talking to the Tony of this world, who’s stood behind him. 

“Richard Parker!” He said, or, well, the other Tony did. 

Parker? Wasn’t Richard Peter’s father? 

Tony turned around, to see Strange pointing to a photo. In the photo there was two adults, who he didn’t recognise, holding Peter in their arms. 

“How have you been?” Richard said, walking forward to Tony. He took the man’s hand and did this weird, complex, handshake. 

College buddies? He looked like someone Tony would’ve hung out with and he definitely couldn’t have come up with a handshake like that when he was 20+. 

Tony heard a noise from around the corner. Ignoring Richard and himself, he stepped into the house’s kitchen. Standing in the hallway, Tony let himself smile at the sight.

There, sat on the kitchen side, was Peter Parker. This Peter, however, looked to be younger than the boy Tony knew. He must’ve been about eight. 

He was making a cake, or something like that, with a woman who Tony assumed was Mary Parker. He admitted to himself that it was a bit weird how jealous he got over that. But it was their thing... 

“Did you see that Tony’s here, bud?” Mary said, “I think you should go say hello to your Uncle.” 

Tony knew that he wasn’t the kid’s actual Uncle. Perhaps he was a lot closer to Richard than he once believed. Was he the kid’s godfather? It looked to be the case. 

Tony followed young Peter Parker into the living room. He smiled when the boy ran up to him, jumping into Tony’s arms. The giggles filled with the room was incredibly sweet. 

He wished, for the 50th (?) time that day, that he could’ve helped raise this amazing kid. But, at least he got the chance to seem like this once. 

“There’s the best kid in the world!” Tony exclaimed, holding Peter up and circling him around like he was flying. 

“Tony!!” Peter giggled, “I’m flying!”

“Oh my god! Are you?” Tony asked, “You’re magic, Petey!” 

“I am?!” Peter gasped.

Watching this, younger looking, Tony interact with an eight-year-old Peter was precious. Tony had brought the kid a present, which Peter thought was the coolest thing in the world. 

Knowing this Peter, hopefully, wouldn’t go through the loss of losing his parents, made this timeline one of the best so far. He wouldn’t have to live through all the trauma.

And knowing Peter still found his way to him, even when he lived with his biological parents, made this whole soulmate thing more real. 

Tony was running around the room with Peter on his shoulders, as the kid’s parents cooked their dinner. He spoke to the little boy, telling him about a ‘beautiful lady’ he met in his restaurant the other night.

Tony assumed this ‘beautiful’ lady was Pepper, or he’d be really disappointed. However, what was really confusing was ‘restaurant’. 

Tony couldn’t cook. His mother and father never bothered to teach him. This Tony’s relationship was, most likely, a lot better then. Just like most of the timelines. Maybe Tony just drew the short straw for Howard Stark’s personality in his universe. 

But he really couldn’t imagine himself as a chef... that seemed a bit far fetched to be true. 

Peter nodded along to Tony’s rant, clearly pretending to understand what the man was saying. Tony thought it was adorable. 

Later on, Tony eavesdropped on this Tony’s and Richard’s conversation. They were sat in the Parker’s garden, with bottles of beer in their hands. 

“I’m proud of you, Rich,” Tony said (Tony’s just happy that his consistency for nicknames’ was present across every universe so far), taking a sip of the drink. “You’ve really grown since college.”

College buds! Tony knew it from the moment they first interacted. That sort of boosted his ego, if only for a bit. 

“Well, I’ve got my beautiful son to thank for that. He’s a riot, isn’t he? I think he’s going to save the world one day,” Richard said, his words a little slurred. It was clear that he was a little tipsy. 

Tony smiled to himself. Richard how no idea how important this kid actually was, especially to both Tony’s.

“He’s the best kid, ever. I don’t say that lightly,” Tony remarked, grinning. 

“Well, he has got the best god father to look up to. Doesn’t he?” 

Tony wasn’t embarrassed to admit he made a fist bump to himself in the sidelines. He was a little proud of himself that he guessed that too. 

“I don’t know about that,” Tony laughed. “But seriously, Rich. I’d do anything for that kid in there.” 

“Oh, I know you would,” Richard said, as if he had just said the most obvious statement in the whole world. 

Tony didn’t bother to follow the two men in, when they go back into the house. He stood in the middle of the garden, letting himself think about his relationship with Peter. 

“I guess Pete really is my soulmate, huh?” Tony said into the air, when he realised Strange was nearby. 

Strange came around the corner, nodding. “So you finally admit that I’m right, huh?” He said, grinning wider than Tony had seen from Stephen Strange. 

“I would never say that to you, doctor,” Tony winked. 

“I know, Stark,” the man laughed. “Shall we move on?” 

————————————

They moved through a lot of different universes, each differing from the other. But, still, one thing remained the same. Peter and Tony always had a strong friendship, or parental love, in every timeline. 

Some of the timeline’s could’ve been identical to their own, or one they had seen before. 

In one timeline, everything was exactly the same expect for the fact that Peter Parker was ‘Penny Parker’. That one was interesting.

In another, Tony had been an evil version of himself. Sweet, innocent, Peter Parker was his partner in crime. That one disturbed him. 

But, after a long day of universe hoping to prove a point, Strange informed them that this was the last one...

They landed in a building that was similar to Stark Industries. However, the logos across the walls did not have his name in them. Instead, they read ‘Parker Industries’. 

Tony immediately felt pride for a Peter he hadn’t even seen before. Everything that kid did make him proud, however, so it wasn’t too astonishing. 

When Peter came around the corner, he looked a lot older. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, with an expensive watch on his wrist. He’s walking down the hallway with a confidence that makes him look like a different man. Tony nearly didn’t recognise him. Peter’s curls, however, were indistinguishable. He’d always find those.

“Marcus!” He called to one of his employees (and, wow, his voice had dropped). “How’s it going?” 

“It’s going good, sir!” The man called back, a bright smile on his face. “How’s the new project doing?” 

Peter gave him a wink. “Great, as always.” 

When another employee called Peter ‘Spidey’, he had a bit of a panic. Nobody knew about Pete’s identity in any other timeline. What was so special about this one? But he realised that Peter didn’t seem to care, so why should he?

A female voice came out of the ceiling. The voice sounded familiar. Oh! It was Pete’s AI, Karen, that both of them had made in the lab the other week.

Tony was confused. Why was Peter so old? He had seen a few young Peter’s, but there had not been any who were older than 16. Maybe they had accidentally travelled into the future? 

“Nope, Stark,” Strange said, like he knew what he was thinking (he always did, it was so weird). “This isn’t the future. Peter was just born earlier than in every other timeline. I’m sure there’s a lot more timelines like this, we just haven’t visited them.” 

“Oh,” Tony mumbled, staring at this ‘boss man’ Peter Parker. It was a good look on his kid.

“Boss?” Somebody said, coming up to Peter. Peter smiled immediately to the man, making the employee relax. “Uh, Tony Stark just called to say he was downstairs.” 

“Tell him to come on up,” Peter replied.

Tony followed himself into Peter’s office, grinning widely at the situation. Tony was wearing a Stark Industries fleece, clearly flexing his company in front of this child. 

“Parker Industries’ beats out Stark Industries’s phone sales with the new ParkerPhone,” Peter said, displaying a newspaper up in front of the mechanic. 

Tony, from the original universe, gulped. If he knew himself, he would’ve been annoyed at this comment. However, that wasn’t the case at all. This Tony barked out a laugh, walking around the desk to give Peter a hug.

Peter returned it, whispering something into the billionaire’s ear that this Tony couldn’t hear. This Tony did hear his alternative counterpart’s response, however.

“Of course I’m proud of you, Mr Parker. The phone’s incredible,” Tony said.

“Yeah, thanks for your help,” Peter replied, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, dad.” 

The dad caught Tony off guard. He didn’t realise that these two were on that level... He had expected a rivalry, considering they were running competing companies. 

This universe, although mundane, was the biggest piece of proof that Peter and Tony were soulmates, in Tony’s opinion. This universe wasn’t crazy. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. In fact, they had even met the same way that Peter and Tony did in their timeline. 

But the fact that they were ‘against’ each other and still held feelings of love and respect, proved to Tony that he’d always love Peter Parker.... 

And the fact that this meant Strange was right, made it all incredibly bittersweet. 

——————————————

Tony woke up in the sanctum, leant against the chair he had started the day in. Glancing outside of the window, it was pitch black. Wow, they had been universe-hopping for a long, long, time. 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Stark,” Strange said, letting out a deep breath. “It’s not exactly easy to take a passenger on one of these trips.” 

Tony gave him a half smile, a tiny bit of guilt raising in his gut. For a second, he thought he should at least give the man a sincere thanks.

“Thanks, Strange. I was freaking out about being someone so important to him, but you proved that it would always happen. I know now that I shouldn’t worry so much. So, thanks,” Tony said, slipping the man some money from his wallet.

Turning around to go home, Tony missed the sincere smile Stephen gave him. The first time they got along, and Tony just walked out.

He powered up his phone and read all of Peter’s messages about the conference. Reading his excitable messages, he could tell that the kid was happy even through the phone. 

He really had missed his Peter- the best one from all the timeline’s he visited (in his opinion).

He gave him a quick call, asking about his day. When Peter returned the question, he simply smiled into the phone and told him that he hadn’t done much at all.

Meanwhile...

Peter and Pepper had been walking around the conference room ALL day. Peter had made multiple connections with some summer programs, excited about what he could do in the future. Pepper, however, was just exhausted. 

She said goodnight to the kid, making sure he got into his room alright. Walking to her suite, she immediately rushed to the bathroom. Sick again. 

Her hand slipped into her handbag, taking out a pregnancy test (she always kept a few in there, as she had wished for a positive one for years). 

Stepping into the en suite, she knew that she was supposed to do this sort of thing in the morning. But she was far too excited to wait. 

She took the test. Putting it on the sink, face down, she paced up and down. She had taken so many tests before, but she had never been this nervous before.

Because, for the first time, she actually had hope that this was the one. That she had a baby growing in her stomach.

The two minute alarm went off, spooking her. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Pepper picked the test up and turned it around slowly. She stared down at the result, immediately breaking down into tears when she saw the two lines.

There was no way!

They were, finally, going to have a baby...


	12. The Press Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if I like this one!!!!:((( but thank you to everyone who had read this story! I really enjoy writing it:)

When Peter and Pepper finally returned from their trip, Tony enjoyed listening to every minute of Peter’s rambling. He felt, after what he went through with the whole ‘multiverse’ thing, closer to the kid than ever before. When he listened to him speak, it was the best thing in the world. 

Tony and Pepper went over to the Parker’s apartment every Friday for dinner. Peter didn’t realise when it happened, but Happy joined them after a few times. Peter tried not to notice how the two adults looked at each other, but he couldn’t. It was sweet, however, and he was excited that his Aunt was moving on (as much as they both missed Ben). 

After dinner, which was a takeaway from a restaurant downstairs, Tony took Peter out for a walk in a nearby park.

As it turned to night, It was dark and cold; Peter liked the night, however, as it reminded him of walks with his Uncle Ben. So, Tony made sure that the kid was wrapped up with the thickest scarf (which he brought with them, just in case) and a puffer coat. He didn’t want to risk any kind of sickness.

“Peter!” Tony groaned, when the kid ran in front of him with his scarf flying off. The kid really had zero self preservation skills. 

“What! I’m one with the wind, dad!” Peter laughed, running a circle around Tony. 

“Your energy astounds me, Parker,” Tony shook his head with a laugh, remaining at the same speed as Peter sprinted. 

Sometimes he forgot that the kid was a superhero. With that wild smile and his free spirit, it confused Tony how carefree he was. But, as carefree as he was, he needed to wear that scarf properly. 

Tony rushed to his side, adjusting the boy’s red and gold scarf. He tied the fabric around his neck (not too tight, he didn’t want to constrict him), humming as Peter tried to pull away. 

“Nope! Not letting you get ill, little Spider,” Tony sighed, looking at him with a frown. 

Patting the top of Peter’s head, Tony heard the sound of a camera behind them. Pulling the kid into his side, he wrapped his coat over his face. But, it was too late. The paparazzi had already seen them. 

Peter looked up, confused. He was wrapped up, head against Tony’s chest. “Mmm- Dad? What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“Hang on, Pete,” Tony said, agitated (but not with his kid).

Tony rushed down the path, grumbling under his breath as people continued to take photos of them. Peter was trying to keep up, but he was struggling to do so as he couldn’t see where he walking. 

The flashes kept coming, making Tony more and more irritated. He stared at the cameras, shaking his head. 

“Would you all piss off?” Tony shouted, making sure Peter’s face was obstructed. “I’m not letting you get any photos of him!”

“Who is he, Mr Stark?” One of the people said, walking a bit closer, a large camera in his hands (that’s pointed at Peter, who looked like a bump in Tony’s coat). 

Tony’s anger overtook him. He raised his free hand, close to calling the Iron Man suit. A scowl was present of his face, pulling Peter even closer. His hand was shaking, both scared and furious that these people were trying to harass his kid. 

“If you lot don’t leave us alone, you’ll be blasted away,” Tony said, gritting his teeth. “I’m not letting you get anywhere near this boy. Got it? If I ever see you lot again, I’ll sue every single of you and shut down the companies you work for.” 

Most of the people scurried away. When one stubborn camera man stood there, Tony formed a gauntlet around his hand. “Five-,” He started, counting down to one. 

The last man rushed away, leaving Peter and Tony alone between some trees. When Tony moved his coat, letting the kid free, he watched as Peter took a deep breath (looking at him with terrified eyes). 

“Jesus, kid-,” Tony said, looking down at the gauntlet that enclosed his wrist. “I’m so sorry- I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

Peter looked down at his hand, and then back up at Tony’s face. “That was- awesome!” He said, “You’re so cool, dad! You were like boom- you all stay away- or I’ll get you!” 

Tony stared at Peter’s face, making the gauntlet go down. Peter was staring up at him like he was the best person in the world, like he could never do anything wrong. 

It scared him. It scared him that someone so brilliant was his kid. But, then again, it really wasn’t scary. He knew that, they would always be close. What was actually scary was the thought of his boy hurt. He’d do anything, in the whole world, to protect him. 

He pulled Peter into a big hug, making sure he was safe in his arms. “Well, I’m glad you think I’m awesome. Considering your opinion is all I need,” He said, kissing the top of his head. “I love you, kid. I just want you to be safe.” 

“And I am, dad,” Peter said, looking up at his father with those sparkling eyes. “You keep me safe, always. I never feel intimidated by anything when you’re here. I love you too.” 

“Vultures,” Tony mumbled, “I hate the paps. I just hope you know that whenever you’re with me, they’ll always be around. It’s a hard life, kiddo. I don’t want- I mean, I’d understand if you wanted to walk out.” 

Peter pulled away from Tony, looking at him as if he had just said stabbed him in the back. “Why would you even say that?” He whimpered, looking hurt. “I’d never-,”

“Kid...,”

Peter’s bottom lip trembled. He put his hands around himself, defensively, staring down at the muddy floor. 

“It’s fine,” Peter mumbled, “Let’s just go back to the apartment.” 

“Woah, Pete,” Tony frowned, taking his hand. He put his other hand on the boy’s jaw, tipping his face up to look back at him. “Look at me, kiddie. I’m not saying that you would, or that I’d ever want you to, but- it’s not a good life in the spotlight. Being associated with me, people will always be on your back. I don’t want that life for you.” 

“It’s worth it,” Peter said, tears coming out of his eyes. “It’s all worth it, dad. I said I love you and I do. My life isn’t- it isn’t anything without my family. You’re my family.” 

Tony sighed. He squeezed his hand, giving the boy a soft, defeated, smile. “Okay, Petey-Pie, you win. It’s me and you against the world, isn’t it?” 

Peter nodded, the smile returning again. Tony wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders, resuming their walk. Listening to Peter talk about theories of May and Happy (he insisted that they were together) he simply enjoyed the time with him.

All without knowing what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, in a random office in New York, the paparazzi sent photos over to their journalists of Peter and Tony. Then, before Tony even got back to his penthouse that night, articles all about Tony Stark’s secret son popped up all over the internet. 

The first one Peter saw was sent to him by his best friend, Ned. The first photo used was of Tony adjusting his scarf, making sure he was warm. Both of them were looking at each other with love in their eyes, as if they were looking at the most important in the world (well, they were). Tony’s mouth was a gape, half way between a sentence. The photo reminded him exactly of how warm their friendship made him. 

The second one, however, shocked Peter. Tony’s coat was around Peter. The only sight of the kid was his curls poking up from the fabric. Tony’s face was curled up into a frown, looking as if he was shouting at the person who taking the photo (he was). The gauntlet was around his wrist, raised straight up at the lens (it was a good picture, actually. If it wasn’t Peter himself in there, he’d be impressed by the framing). He didn’t realise how protective the man really was. 

Although the man looked terrifying, to an outsider, the photo just made Peter feel... appreciated. It made him feel protected. He knew Tony would always be there for him, but seeing it was something else. 

And after Ned sent that article, messages from his classmates (some that he had never spoken to before) started to come in. People were in disbelief. Some asked him to introduce them to Tony and some even apologised for not believing the internship was real. 

When Tony saw it, however, he was sat with Rhodey (who had come over to visit for the first time in a while). Rhodey had been scrolling through his phone, reading some articles when Peter’s face came on his screen. 

“Uh, Tones-,” Rhodey said, wincing when he started to read the headline. “You’ve got to see this.”

When Tony read it, he bit his lip. Oh, shit. The last photo of him threatening someone looked bad. However, the main problem was that they published Peter’s face. The kid’s life was be er going to be the same, after all. He had ruined it. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Tony said, getting up from his seat. “Peter’s going to get non-stop attention. They’re going to follow him everywhere-,” 

“It’s going to be okay, honey,” Pepper said, putting a hand onto his shoulder. 

“How is it, Pep?! His life is going to be ruined!” Tony exclaimed, taking a deep breath. His breathing was out of control, as he started to panic. 

“Tony,” She said, standing up. She took him into a hug and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “We’ll call a press conference,” She whispered into his ear, “And we’ll tell them that he is a minor and that it’s illegal for them to harass him. Also, Pete can have his own say in this situation. You haven’t ruined him.” 

Tony remained silent in his wife’s embrace. He let himself calm down, remembering what Bruce taught him. 

Moments later, he had tried to rationalise his feelings in his head. He let go of Pepper, getting the article of him and Peter up on his phone. Thousands of people had already read it, and it was raising. When he checked his twitter, ‘Tony Stark’s son’ was trending.

Most of the responses were in Tony’s favour. It made him more relatable, that he’d protect his child from everything. But Peter wasn’t actually his... He didn’t want to replace the kid’s actual guardian who had raised him since he was a child.

Everyone was talking about Peter, about how much he looked up to his ‘dad’. They all argued if this was his son... and the people who thought he was used that photo as proof. That, apparently, was an iconic ‘dad’ look.

Luckily, nobody knew much about who Peter Parker actually was. When Tony first met the kid, and his secret identity, he put up walls of protections from hackers just in case of this exact situation. All they knew was that this kid was close to Tony Stark (so he must be important). 

But most of the conversation was about the gauntlet photo. Apparently threatening civilians wasn’t something an Avenger should do, although some said it was... 

Tony didn’t regret it, however, as long as Peter was home and safe; it didn’t matter. 

May and Peter sat on a couch together, watching the news when the subject of Tony Stark’s son came onto the television. She didn’t take her eyes of the screen as they watched, making Peter feel a bit insecure. 

May didn’t know Peter called him dad. He didn’t do it around the apartment, too scared that she’d think he was replacing Uncle Ben or Richard. 

“I knew you were close. I mean, they come over to the apartment for dinner every week. But, Pete- the way he looks at you. What’s going on?” May whispered, her eyes still focused on the screen.

Peter sighed, not really knowing what to say. “I- well, uh- I call him.. dad when i’m at the tower. H-He’s a really good person, May. I love him.”

Peter wasn’t sure how she’d react. Ben had been gone for about a year and it was hard for the both of them. Losing another parent figure killed Peter. He spent weeks off school and when he came back, he remembered pushing Flash against the lockers from anger when he came over to apologise. May lost her husband and had to pick up more hours just to afford to keep their apartment. She had been drained for so long... 

So, due to all their feelings still being fresh, Peter really was nervous that she’d freak out. He still loved Ben, and he always would, but he did love Tony too. 

He looked at her, anxiously. Playing with the watch on his wrist, he bit his lip as he stared at May’s face. But, all that anxiety left when she began to smile. 

She looked at him, pulling her nephew into a hug. “Baby, that’s brilliant,” She grinned. When she heard his tears, her happiness turned into worry. “What’s wrong?” May asked, pulling back to look at him. “Did you think I’d be upset with you?” 

With teary eyes, Peter nodded a few times. He looked at his Aunt, who took his hands. She was smiling at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Honey...,” She sighed, “Did you think I’d be mad? I know that he doesn’t replace Ben. I can tell that he loves you, baby. How could I be mad at you?” 

“I-I don’t k-know,” Peter said, through his tears. He scooted up into May’s personal space, cuddling into her side. “I just- I- I was scared that you’d think I’ve moved on already a-and I haven’t! I-I miss him- a-a lot! T-Tony- he’s just- he’s so nice to me and-,” 

“Baby,” May said, rubbing his back as he cried into her chest. “I miss him too, Peter. Just because we met other people, doesn’t mean we’re forgetting him. He’s always with us, sweetheart. He’s right here,” 

Placing a hand over Peter’s heart, May held him tight to her. With her free hand, she turned their TV off to stop all of the background noise about the photos of Peter and Tony. 

“I-Is that you confirming something is going on w-with you and Happy?” Peter said, looking up at her with a small giggle.

May put a finger over his lips, giving him a wink. “My lips are sealed, Mr Parker.” 

Peter came over to the tower that next day. It was a Saturday, so he hadn’t seen what the aftermath of the articles were from school. But when he stepped out of his apartment with May, he realised that people were looking at him (like they knew him).

As he was stood waiting for Happy’s car, a man approached him. He looked shady, but Peter didn’t like to judge by appearances.

“You look familiar,” he said, with a rough tone of voice. “You Stark’s kid?” 

“Um-,” Peter started.

As Peter started to speak, the man grabbed his arm and started to pull him. Peter freaked out, not knowing what to was going on. Before he knew it, the man was knocked out on the floor. When he looked up, Happy was stood there with bruised knuckles. 

“Happy?” Peter asked, terrified. 

“Come here, kid,” Happy said, taking him into his arms. “Nobody hurts our kid.” 

Peter looked up, confused. Happy never really showed too much emotion. Peter was used to his closed-off body language, or an odd smile whenever May looked at him. But, this? This was different. He was protective.

“I f-forgot you were actually dad’s bodyguard, you know,” Peter whispered, walking with him over to the car.

“Think he does too, kid,” Happy said, making sure he was safety in the back of the car. 

As Happy started to drive, Peter was uncharacteristically silent. He stared outside the car window, holding his backpack to his chest. He couldn’t believer someone had tried to take him. Did they want to hurt Tony? Maybe get some money from him? Whatever they wanted, he was terrified.

When the man’s arm touched his, he had frozen. He forgot that he was Spider-man, that he could easily overpower him. But in the moment, he was just a kid. A petrified, young, kid that someone had tried to kidnap. 

“Peter? You okay?” Happy asked, when they parked up at the tower. “You know I have to tell Tony about what happened, right?” 

“N-no! Happy please don’t! You know that he’ll just worry endlessly! He’ll think that it was his fault,” Peter frowned. 

“Tell me what?” Tony asked, standing in front of the car. He looked between the two, who remained silent. “What? What happened?” 

Peter looked at Happy, as if to silently beg him to not say anything. But it didn’t work. Happy explained to the billionaire what he saw as he drove up to the apartment. When Tony’s face fell, Peter wanted to reassure him that it definitely wasn’t his fault. But Tony walked away.

Peter rushed after him, grabbing his hand. “Dad, please!” 

“Pete-,” Tony sighed, glancing around his employees (some that had turned to watch the two). 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Peter said.

“I know, kid,” Tony said. Of course he knew it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t the one who told the man to grab his kid, but, on the other hand, it was. The man wouldn’t have laid a hand on Peter if he hadn’t been labelled as ‘Tony Stark’s son’. “I’m just scared.” 

Tony walked up the stairs, waiting for Peter to catch up to him. They got to the penthouse, needing somewhere private to speak.

“Why don’t we just let people think that I’m your son?” Peter asked, “Come on, dad? I mean- you basically are... so,” 

“That’s not a good idea, Peter,” Tony told him. 

Peter’s face fell. He wasn’t sure why that hurt so, damn, much. He should’ve known that Tony didn’t actually want him. He was a waste of a space, a burden and Tony deserved better. 

“Oh. Okay. I’ll just be in my room. Thanks for inviting me over, Mr Stark,” Peter said, calmly. 

Peter took one last look at Tony, before storming out of the living room towards his room down the hallway. He slammed the door, jumping down onto the bed to cry into the pillow. 

Tony looked at the spot where Peter was stood. Mr Stark? He didn’t want to hear that come out of Peter’s mouth again. He missed hearing ‘dad’. He wasn’t sure what he had done, but the kid looked so upset. 

He knew that he’d eventually hurt Peter, if given time. But, this time, he didn’t know what he said, or done. Was it because of this whole situation? It couldn’t be... he had said that he wanted people to think of him like that.

“You’re trying to figure out why he’s sad, aren’t you?” Pepper said, from the sofa. 

“Yeah-,” Tony mumbled.

“For a genius, you can be so dense. He thinks that you don’t want anyone to think that he’s yours. He thinks that you don’t want him,” Pepper explained. 

“What? Why would he think that?” 

“I mean, you did just tell him that you thought it was a bad idea to let people think that your his dad,” Pepper shrugged.

Tony didn’t say anything back. He sprinted out of the room, leaving Pepper on her own in the living room. Well, she definitely needed to rest, so she wasn’t too bothered. She just hoped those two got their shit together.

“Peter?” Tony said, knocking on the door. When he heard the tears, he opened the door and walked in. “Hey, bud.” 

“Hi, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled, sitting up. He wiped his eyes, looking at the man with the biggest frown. 

“No- please, please don’t call me that,” Tony said. He rushed over to the bed, grabbing a tissue on his way. “I’m your dad, kid.” 

“But- but you said it was a bad idea,” Peter recalled, taking the tissue to wipe the tears away. 

“No, not that. That would never be a bad idea,” Tony affirmed, sitting beside him. “Just opening it up to the public, Pete. People don’t care for privacy. Things like what happened today- that could become more and more common..,” 

“I told you that I don’t care! I love you, I don’t care if the world thinks you’re my dad... Because you are! It’s the truth,” Peter pouted, leaning his head onto the man’s shoulders. 

“I love you too,” Tony whispered. “How about we set up a press conference and set some things straight, huh? That sound good?” 

“Whatever you like,” Peter whispered. “Now, should we go help Pepper with dinner? Or, well, should I?” 

“I’m actually a brilliant chef, you menace. I won’t take this slander from you, Petey-,” Tony mumbled, taking his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

The press conference was, apparently, a brilliant idea. According to Pepper, anyway. In only a few hours, it was all organised for the evening.

Peter wore a suit, one that Tony had brought him a back-up for homecoming. Peter insisted that he didn’t need it, but apparently he was wrong. He did need it. 

This time, he managed to do the tie himself. Although Tony didn’t say anything, he was a little upset that he didn’t need any help. 

It was unplanned, but they ended up wearing matching outfits. Both of them wore a basic black blazer, with a statement tie for a pop of colour. 

With matching slacks, to the blazer, Peter looked at himself with a nervous face. He told himself that it would all be okay, but staring at the size of the crowd made him sick to his stomach. 

To make matters worse, he got a call from May just before walking in.

“I can’t talk right now, May!” He said. He went to hang up, but was interrupted by his Aunt shouting. 

“Why?! Got some Spider-man related thing going on? Before you try and lie, I found the bloody (very high tech) suit underneath your pillows! So, that’s why your close with Stark, huh? Was that dad thing a cover up, Peter? What the fuck is going on here?” 

Peter froze. Oh, shit! What incredible timing, for one. But he didn’t want her to know about Spider-man. Ever. He wasn’t sure what to say. So, instead, he remained silent. 

“Peter, put him on the phone. I need to talk to Tony.” 

Peter stared at the man, who was across the room. He was stood with Pepper, evidently waiting for him to come and join them. He met Tony’s eyes. He realised that Tony immediately knew something was wrong as he rushed over. 

“Kid?” Tony whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

Peter moved the phone away from his ear. With a distant look in his eye, he caught Tony up on what was wrong. 

“She knows-,” 

Tony knew what he meant as soon as it came out. He cursed underneath his breath, gently taking the phone from Peter’s hand. 

“Hello Mrs Parker,” He said, professionally. 

“How dare you let my nephew fight crime! He’s a child, Tony Stark! I can’t believe you! And you didn’t tell me? I can’t- I’m so angry!” She shouted, and Tony was so scared (she was a scary woman). 

“May- listen, I didn’t let him. When we met, he was already out there. In fact, I didn’t know he was Spider-man when we met. I only figured it out when the other Avengers recruited him. I made him the suit as I wanted to keep him safe. He wouldn’t give up, so I did the best I could to make sure he was okay out there,” Tony explained, stepping into a closed room (with Peter) so no wondering journalist could hear them. “Also, he begged me to not tell you. Trust me, I wanted to. But those puppy dog eyes can get you to do anything.” 

Tony waited to hear a response, but just heard some heavy breathing. He put her on speaker phone, letting Peter listen in. When they heard a sniffle, Tony’s eyebrow raised in shock.

“May? You okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” She said (although, she clearly wasn’t). “I just... Tony, he means so much to me. I can’t watch him die too. I’d- I’d be nothing. I’ve already lost Ben. I can’t loose my Peter.” 

“Trust me, May. I can’t do that, either. I’ll do everything in my power to not let that happen,” Tony said. “I love him too. Everything I do now, is to make sure he’s okay.” 

“I’ll trust you, Stark. But if I end up regretting that, so help you,” She said. “I see you’ve got s press conference to go to.. I’ll let you be.”

She hung up before Tony could reply.

“She’s scary,” Tony mumbled.

“Oh, I know,” Peter replied. “I don’t think I’ll be allowed out on a patrol for a little bit.” 

“Maybe not,” Tony laughed. “Come on, kid. Let’s go tell those journalists to leave you alone.” 

Standing in front of flashing cameras and hundreds of people with pads of paper, Peter gulped. He stood in between the two Stark’s, holding their hands to keep him calm. 

In the back of the room, he noticed MJ and Ned. He realised that Tony must’ve called them in, to make sure he was okay afterwards. Wow, he really loved his dad. 

He was so nervous, squeezing Tony’s hand to let him know that he was ready. He probably wasn’t actually ready, but he getting more freaked out the longer he waited. 

“So, I understand that you all know why you’re here today,” Pepper started. “Before we formally start, I’d like to remind you all that Peter is a minor, so he legally cannot be harassed by any paparazzi or journalists. If he is, there will be legal action. I’ll hand it over to Tony now.” 

“Okay,” Tony said, glancing around the crowd. “I figure you’ve seen the photos. It may be obvious, but I’m very protective of this boy.” 

The crowd laugh, as if they were all in on a joke. But Tony didn’t say it as a joke, he meant every word of it. 

Keeping a straight face, he continued. “Pete’s wormed his way into my heart. He’s loyal, kind, funny, strong and a genius. He’s everything people should try and be like. I love him.”

Tony glanced down at Peter, and then back at the cameras who were still taking photos. He subconsciously stepped in front of Peter, obstructing him slightly from the journalists.

“He’s not my kid,” 

Roars of questions came from the crowd, asking him who this boy was. They took photos as Peter’s face fell. Tony glanced back at the boy, noticing how upset he looked. He realised he had to make his point, quickly, otherwise the boy would be distressed for the rest of the day. 

“Hang on!” He shouted, waiting for the noise to die down. “He’s not my kid, biologically. But he’s the closest thing I have to one. So, really, he is mine. And if anyone touches him, I won’t hesitate to ruin them.”

Tony looked over at the crowd as they took in the information. He leant over to kiss Peter on the forehead, whispering to him if he was okay. And, of course, they all kept taking photos of their interaction.

When he turned back to the crowd, Tony didn’t bother to plaster on his fake ‘press’ smile. “Right. Any questions?” When hundreds of hands flew up, he ignored them. “None? Cool, we’ll be going now.” 

“I think that went well,” Peter said, sat on the penthouse sofa with his friends, only moments later. “We’re trending on Twitter.” 

They had been trending since the article, but this just added fuel to the fire. The photos were ‘adorable’, according to all of the internet. People couldn’t believe they were seeing such a different side of Iron Man. The love for his son was something else and people admired it. 

“Of course we are, I’m Tony Stark,” Tony winked, “How about you three musketeers go and play some games in Pete’s room? I’ve put some new stuff in there. Just so you can clear your mind.” 

“Thanks, Mr Stark!” Ned grinned.

“Yeah, thanks Dad!” Peter added, giving Tony a look that said MJ was thankful too (she just didn’t bother to say it).

“That did go well,” Pepper agreed, as the three children left. “I’m proud of you, Tones.”

“Well, I did have the best person beside me,” Tony said, leaning over to give her a kiss. “Thanks, Pep. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” 

“I love you too,” Pepper smiled. “You’re a good dad, Tony.” 

“Yeah, I think I actually am,” Tony smiled, admitting it to himself for the first time. “And you’re a good mother to him, Pep.” 

Pepper turned away, grabbing something from her bag. She placed it into her husband’s hand and smiled at him. “How would you like to have another?” 

“What?!” Tony said, looking down at the positive pregnancy test in his hands. “You’re not kidding? Pep, seriously? You’re pregnant?” 

Tears immediately came to Pepper’s eyes. As she cried, Tony started too. He couldn’t believe it. They were going to have another kid! He was going to have a little baby... 

Tony grabbed her, hugging her tightly. He got down to his knees and pressed a kiss to her stomach too. 

“I love you,” he whispered, “I love both of you so much.” 

Tony was so excited to meet whoever this little baby was going to turn out to be. They had the best mother and the best big brother. And their father? Tony was going to spoil this baby as soon as it took its first breath. And he really, really, was going to love this person with all his heart. How could he not? He was a sucker for his kids.


	13. The Pregnancy

Tony’s still floating from glee. He’s going to have a baby, a little one to call his own. He’s still holding the pregnancy test, closed into his fist in a tight grip. He can’t believe it. After all this time.

Pepper’s glowing. Tony wasn’t sure how didn’t clock on already. She’s been lethargic lately, refusing to get up from bed before Tony. He couldn’t believe he thought that Pepper Stark was finally taking a break. Nope, it was just because she was pregnant.

They came up with a plan to tell their family. So, Tony invited over the Avengers, Pete, May and whoever else they deemed to be close enough to know. 

Tony wasn’t sure how Pete was going to take it. He knew the kid would be happy for them, there was no doubt. It wasn’t in Peter Parker’s vocabulary to be anything but. A part of him is scared, however. Scared that Pete was going to think that he was being replaced.

Tony knew his heart wasn’t going to be split in two, it was going to grow. Grow large enough to accommodate the love he felt for both of his kids, alongside Pep and the rest of his family.

He couldn’t believe that he got so lucky. So much of his childhood was surrounded by those who wanted something, or teased him for being so smart. Howard wanted nothing to do with him and Maria was to scared of him to do anything about it. At least he had Jarvis.

He hoped he was like Jarvis to his kids. Jarvis loved him unconditionally, like he was his own son. He’d encourage Tony to be himself, to express his emotions without judgement... he allowed him to be the person he was today. Without Jarvis, his life wouldn’t be the same. 

As soon as all of the team came in, they noticed the banner across the living room. Pepper had chosen a ‘new baby’ sign for them to see. Simple, but effective. 

Peter was the last to walk in, May by his side. He heard the cheering immediately, freezing up from the sight/sounds. When he stepped inside, the first things the he saw wasn’t the banner... no, it was Tony’s smile. Carefree, happy... in fact, he had never seen him this happy. 

“Oh my gosh!” May said, grinning wide.

Peter looked up at his Aunt as she rushed over to Pepper, taking her into a gentle hug. Pepper took her hands and puts it on her stomach and Peter finally catches on. Oh. 

He sees the banner. A baby. Wow, Tony was finally going to be a father. But, he already was... wasn’t he? So when he heard Clint say something about being ‘a new father’... Peter was only human when the bubbling feeling of envy started down in his gut.

A sudden realisation comes to him. So that was the third heartbeat he heard when he was sat with Pepper the other day. He was sure that someone was staring at them... 

That wasn’t who he was, however. So he plastered on the biggest smile and pretended as if the clogs in his brain were shut down. 

“So, big brother,” Sam Wilson said to him, when the two of them were sat in the corner of the room. “How’s that hitting?” 

Sam didn’t really ‘like’ Peter. Well, he did. But it was a weird kind of like. The kid was annoying, but he just so pure that it was hard not to fall for the kid’s charms. But still wouldn’t be besties with the mutant. That was for sure.

“I’m- I don’t think Tony wants me to be the kid’s big brother,” Peter explained, taking a bite of the cupcake that was stuck to his hands. “I bet he’s excited to finally he a dad, though. I’m really, really, happy for them.”

“Uh, you’re not Stark’s son? That’s what he said,” Sam said, “In fact, I’ve heard you call him dad? What’s going on here? Are you trying to prank me?” 

“What? No! Of course not,” Peter mumbled (and he took another, bigger, bite). “I’m kind of Tony’s son... in, uh, a way? He’s not actually my dad, but he’s someone like that. I don’t want to, uh, take away his attention, though. Being a first time parent-,” 

“Will people stop saying that?” A voice said from behind. When Peter turned around, the billionaire was stood there (the opposite of that smile he had in the beginning. This time it’s a harsh frown). “Especially you, Mr Parker. Am I not your father?” 

“I’ll head out. I ain’t coming to be part of a family dispute,” Sam said, quickly standing up and crossing the room, poking the side of Bucky’s stomach (Peter watched for a few minutes as Steve tried to separate the two). 

“Thanks Birdbrain the second,” Tony said, flashing the ‘media smile’ he had, before dropping it as soon as Peter refuses to look back at him. 

“Pete,” Tony said, “Kid, look at me,” He said, grabbing his hand. “You can look at Wilson and Barnes’ arguing another day. I’m sure it’ll happen this afternoon, if not in an hour or two.” 

“Look- I, uh- I just-,”

“Nu-uh,” Tony said, wiggling his finger in front of Peter’s face. “Do you we seriously need to go through this same conversation again? Didn’t I tell you that you’re my son? I did, right? Because I sure remember that conversation, you know. I might not have changed your diapers, or been there for your first day of school... but, Pete- come on, we know that doesn’t mean shit. I’m your dad, unless you don’t want that anymore.” 

“Dad...,” Peter said, looking down to his shoes.

“There it is,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders to bring him in. “I don’t want you to be upset, okay? I’m going to love you and the baby exactly the same, okay? Just because the little one is my blood, that does not make a difference.” 

Peter sighed, clenching his fists. He was embarrassed at himself. How could he let himself act like that? It was not him, to be angry at a child who hasn’t taken one breath yet. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the party,” Peter whispered into Tony’s shirt, smelling the cologne he always used (Peter asked for the same one for his birthday, which Tony gave him). 

“It’s only been a hour,” Tony said, looking around. “Plus.. you hear that? People are laughing, chatting and having fun. I wouldn’t say it’s been ruined, at all. So that’s enough of that, Petey-Pie. Lets go and get you some food. I don’t want my kiddo passing out on me-,” 

When Peter goes over to speak to Pepper, alone, Tony notices. Pepper said something, making Peter’s smile light up. The billionaire wanted to run over and join the conversation, but he loved the way his favourite people interacted. The second Peter puts a hand on her stomach, seemingly speaking to the bump, Tony grabs his phone and takes a lot of photos from the sidelines.

Looking down to the photos he took, a huge smile spread across his lips. His family... 

“It’s a good look on you, you know,” Natasha said, coming out of nowhere. 

Tony jumped, but refused to swear. He knew that she loved it whenever she scared him so much, that he’d lose control of what came out of his mouth. This time, however, he had the upper hand. She just didn’t have it in her anymore... well, she probably did. Just not this time.

“What is?” Tony asked, putting his phone away.

“Happiness.” 

And with that, the super spy walked away and started to speak with Steve. She was right, though. He did like how happy felt on him. 

The tower was not a place to raise a baby, Tony determined. So for weeks, he had been looking for a new house. The perfect retirement house.

And yeah, that was development. Soon, Tony was going to announce to the world that Iron Man was going down. He had a family to take care of, and being an Avenger wasn’t apart of that vision.

“Can I fill the vacant Avenger spot?” Peter asked one day, as Peter laid across Tony’s lab, as the man scrolled through an estate agent’s website. “You know, when you leave.”

“Already trying to get rid of me?” Tony quipped, raising an eyebrow as he used his hand (that’s not holding his phone) to thread through Peter’s curls.

Peter’s eyes go wide, letting out a fake gasp. “How did you figure out my plan? Oh, no! My plan has been disclosed!” 

“I knew it,” Tony said, shaking his head softly. “I can’t believe my own son- my baby- has actually been evil this entire time-,” 

Peter giggled, watching the scene on the movie for a minute or so. He listened to Tony’s heart, the sound of his comforting. It lets him know that the man’s here and that he’s not going anywhere. 

“You didn’t answer, though,” Peter added, after they remained in silence.

Tony sighed. He put his phone down on the coffee table and hoisted Peter up, so that his kid was sat up and by his side. “Listen-,” 

“Well- I’m guessing it’s a no, then,” Peter mumbled, glancing away. 

“Don’t get grumpy, Parker,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. He laughed at Peter tried to pull away, giggling. “Not yet. I’m not letting you join that team whilst you’re still a minor, okay?” 

“So... you’re saying that I can when on my eighteenth party?!” Peter asked, with that wide smile on display. Tony loved that smile.

“How about... after you graduate college?” Tony said, “I don’t want you to throw away your education.. because of all of this.” 

“But that’s so long away!” Peter groaned, flopping back onto the opposite side of the sofa, his legs landing on Tony. “Do I have to?” He questioned, lifting only his head so that they made eye-contact.

“No, you don’t. I can’t control you, Pete. I can give you rules when you’re a minor, but once you turn eighteen then... you can do what you want. I just hope you make the right choice, kid.” 

“I will!” Peter said, grabbing a bunch of pillows from Tony’s couch. 

Tony found the perfect house that night, still scrolling away on his couch; Peter was still there, asleep.

It was a lake house. Beautiful, big, and surrounded by a river. It’s a closed off location, far away from any neighbours or civilians. Tony lets his eye close, imagining Peter and his unborn baby playing with toys on the open grass as the two adults watched from some swinging chairs on the porch. 

He immediately emails the agent, just in case. He also sends the photos to Pepper, who’s up in their bed. She’s waiting for him to come up, surely. So, he picks Peter up and takes him to his own room. 

“Night- Night,” Peter mumbled to himself, as Tony laid him down onto his sheets. “Don’t forget me, dad.” 

Tony froze, leaving his hand over the pillow he was puffing up. He knew Peter was just sleep talking... it didn’t necessarily mean that he meant what he said. He might have been dreaming about his biological dad.. but, the way he gripped onto Tony’s hand as he said it... it broke his heart. 

“I’d never forget you,” Tony whispered, littering some kisses all over his forehead. “You’re my kiddo.” 

“Hmhmh-,” Peter mumbled in his sleep, fidgeting underneath the covers. “Okay- love you too.” 

Tony softly smiled, putting over the kid’s body. He walks out of his bedroom, shutting the light off as he did. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, over to where Pepper and his bedroom was situated. Opening the door, he smiled at the sight of Pepper looking in the mirror with a hand over her bump. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tony whispered, standing behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. “Look at your bump, that’s our baby in there.” 

“Tony,” She smiled, blushing. “Do you really think so?”

Pepper was a lot of things. It was rare, however, for his wife to feel insecure. Of course she had her moments, but they’d usually be over in moments as soon as someone complimented her outfit, or the colour of her lips. This time Tony saw the doubt in her eyes.

“Of course I do,” Tony said, planting a kiss on her cheek. “How could I not? You’re the most stunning woman in the world.” 

Pepper smiled at that, turning around to face him instead of the mirror. “Are we going to find out the gender? We can now, you know. I’m at 20 weeks.” 

“Hmmm,” Tony thought about it, going through the pros and cons in his head. “I think we find out, but it’s mostly down to you. You’re the incubator, you get to throw the shots.” 

“Yeah. I think that we should find out.” 

A week later, Tony passes the envelope with the gender to Peter when he comes over one day. He trusts Peter to make a small cake, with Bruce to assist, with blue or pink inside. 

Peter couldn’t believe that he was making a cake for his ‘father’, for their baby’s gender reveal. He couldn’t believe that Tony Stark trusted him that much. If someone told him that all of this was going to happen, Peter would’ve told them that they were mental. 

But what he couldn’t believe the most, was that THE Bruce Banner was stood there in front of Peter, as if nothing was happening. He had met Bruce before, multiple times, but never alone. He couldn’t wait to talk the doctor’s ear off about his work, and how much it inspired him. But did Bruce want to hear that..? He didn’t want to be an annoyance when all he signed up for was baking a cake.

“Peter- I’ve never heard ‘quiet’ on you before. Usually you’re screaming with Barton about Mario kart, yelling at him when he called you a dirty cheater. I think you were right, by the way. The man is clearly a sore loser,” Bruce said, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Is it me? Are you nervous that I’ll turn into the Hulk? Because, uh, I can, um- I can grab someone else.” 

“No!” Peter said, as he folded the dry ingredients in a bowl. “Definitely not, sir. I’m just nervous- you’re such an academic legend that I feel a little out of depth here-,” 

Bruce looked taken back, like he couldn’t believe those words came out of the boy’s mouth. “Peter... You hang with Tony Stark and chat with him daily. I think he’s the genius.” 

“Uh, what? Mr Banner- you’re SO smart! And trust me, Dad likes to pretend that he’s got the genius thing down, but I once saw him drink motor oil from the coffee that DUM-E made him. He might be smart, but he’s got no common sense. You do though, Mr Banner. You’re one of the best,” Peter ranted, but he meant every word of it.

Without Bruce Banner, Peter might not have loved science as much as he did now. If he didn’t, he would never have met most of his friends and family and he’d never have become Spiderman. Someone else would’ve.. somebody evil, probably. So, thanks Bruce, as you’re the reason that low level criminals are of the street and that there’s not an evil man in spandex terrorising the streets as ‘The Arachnid’. Now that was a scary timeline. 

They finish the cake. It doesn’t look bad, but it doesn’t look... good. The two of them looked at it, for just a second, before letting out a little laugh. Wasn’t it the thought that counted? 

Pepper’s gender reveal party was just for the Avengers, and Pete. They all wore ‘blue’ for a boy or ‘girl’ for a girl, all wanting to find out (only Bruce and Peter don’t wear a coloured outfit, as they already know the result). 

They pay some games, sit around and speak for a while... until it was time for the reveal. Peter puts the cake on the table, feeling a little insecure of how it looks. That was until Tony’s face lit up, clearly proud of him (he figured Tony would’ve been proud if he had made one gram of cake. It was nice). 

Tony and Pepper hold the knife together, cutting the cake as if it was their wedding all over again. The slice is pulled out, showing off the pink filling.

A baby girl! Tony couldn’t wait to spoil his little sister, who he’d care for... for the rest of his life. He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect this baby, like nothing else before. It was weird.

They buy the lake house days after the gender reveal. A week after that, the Stark’s move out of the tower. They leave the Avengers behind and, unfortunately, they’ve moved further away from Peter. 

Tony and Peter hadn’t seen each other in two weeks, the longest period of time since their sleepover. They do FaceTime every day, but it’s just not the same.

So when Pepper and Tony finally settle in, Tony immediately sends an invite over to the kid. Peter, of course, said yes. He wanted as much time with Tony before the baby (Peter remembered that Tony told him, in secrecy, that she’d be born as Morgan) came. 

Peter swings over, asking Karen to set the route. He follows it, excited to see the new route. And if he saves a few people on the way, he’d just tell Tony there was traffic. In the air. You never knew how many superheroes were out there, he’d say. 

Peter was late, in fact. By one whole hour. When he arrived at the door, Tony’s hair was wild, his hand squeezing his phone. When he realised he was looking straight at the kid, who he thought was missing, relief flooded his face.

“What?” Peter asked, as if face was squished up against Tony’s face. “I know- uh!- I know it’s been a long time- but- you’ve never hugged me this tight!” 

Peter couldn’t breathe. His face went red. When he started coughing, Tony finally pulled away. “Peter! You said you’d be here at 4, it’s not NOT 4. In fact, it’s actually 5.12pm.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Tony laughed, taking a deep breath. “Thought you went missing.” 

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled, “There was... traffic.” 

“Traffic?” Tony asked, titling his head. “Seriously, kid? Traffic,” He laughed, standing aside to pull the kid inside. “Whatever made you late, don’t do it again. This old heart cannot handle it, Pete.” 

“I told you what happen-,” Peter pouted, walking inside.

“And I told you that you’re a terrible liar, once,” Tony said, “And it’s still true. Come on, let me show you around.” 

They walked around the lake house, stopping in the (beautifully decorated) living room. They talked to Pepper, who’s bump had grown drastically since Peter had last seen her. Peter said hello to his little sister, before the tour restarted. 

As they walked down the hallway, Peter stopped at one of the bedroom doors. Over the door, there was a name tag. Peter’s name. 

“Oh? You found your room, huh? It’s not fully decorated yet. I’ve got some specialists to come in next week, we’ve been designing it for a while,” Tony said, putting his hands on his hips as if he was a proud father. “You still want to go look?”

Peter nodded, holding in most of his emotions. The door swung open. Tony said the room wasn’t finished, Peter wasn’t sure if that was true. Yes, some space was empty. But, there was a beautiful king sized bed in the middle of the room. There’s pictures of them all over the walls. Five, new, lego sets litter the surfaces. Everything Peter had mentioned he liked, was there. If it wasn’t, Peter guessed it would be there when it’s ‘finished’. 

Peter stared, in disbelief. Tony had made him a room. He specifically brought a house with enough bedrooms, so that Peter could have his own. He began to well up, hiding his face from the man. 

“Pete?”

Peter let a tear cry, cringing when an audible sniffle came from him. 

Immediately Tony turned around, looking into Peter’s face. “Kid? Do you not like it? I can change it up, if you’d like.” 

Peter shook his head, walking forward to look all around. There’s even a pull out bed, underneath his, just in case Ned ever wanted to stay. Of course, there was a spare room down the hallway he could sleep in... but, Tony’s like that. He knows that Peter slept better if he knew the people he cared about were safe.

“It’s just- perfect, Dad. I just thought, um, I-I thought that you wouldn’t want a space for me here,” Peter explained. 

“Oh,” Tony said, “Well, duh. I’d find space for you anywhere. You’re stuck with me, Petey.” 

“Guess I am,” Peter smiled, leaning into the man’s side. 

The night, Peter sits and curls up on their new armchair as he pampered Pepper. She gets the best, damn, back massage from the best in the business. Not Peter or Tony, but the machine they mede in the lab in the tower (before they moved). She enjoyed it, very much, and tells Peter that she needed him to stay around for a long time. 

Peter invited MJ to come over the day after, from Tony’s instructions. When she met Pepper, her eyes go and wide and she nervous. She mirrored Peter, from when he first met Tony. Peter had never, ever, seen his girlfriend like that. It was amusing. And sweet. 

“Don’t speak of it,” MJ said, as they sit in his new bedroom, hip to hip on top of the memory-foam mattress. “That didn’t happen. And if it did, it’s because Pepper Stark is an icon, and one of the biggest female CEO’s in history.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Peter giggled, “If I did, I’d say that I thought it was adorable.”

“I’m not adorable, Parker,” MJ grinned. 

“Sure,” Peter teased her, leaning over her. “I, for one, think you are. Really adorable.” 

Peter put his leg over the other side of her, so that he was hovering on top. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips, to which she responded lovingly to. His hands roam her body, finding the curve of her waist. Her hands move to his hair, and he felt like he was in heaven. Their kiss gets heavier and they’ve never gone this far and it’s so good and- 

Tony Starks walks into his bedroom, with a plate full of cookies. “Mr Parker!” He fake gasped. He put the plate down, putting his hands over his eyes. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Dad- Oh my god-,” Peter said, jumping away from MJ’s body. MJ just laughed, waving at Tony from where she was laid on the bed (acting as if the most famous man in the world didn’t just catch her making out with her boyfriend). 

“I have cookies,” Tony shrugged, “If this was what you were getting up to, put a sock on the door.” 

“Dad, stop!” Peter blushed. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

“Oh, Pete,” Tony joked, throwing a cookie at his head. Peter, of course, like the little mutant he was, sensed it and caught it before it hit him. One day, he’d get him. “When will you learn? That’s my job.” 

Tony went to walk out of the door, but he decided that he hadn’t embarrassed the kid enough. He ran to his bedroom, grabbed a condom, and threw it onto the teenager’s bed. 

“There’s already one pregnant lady here, we don’t need another!” He shouted, “And seriously, Pete! Either go with the classic and out a sock on the door or ask FRIDAY to lock it.” 

“Get out!” Peter shouted, throwing a pillow of his head.

Tony just laughed, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Oh, he couldn’t wait to tell that story to May. She’d love it. Maybe he’d avoid telling MJ’s father that one. 

The four of them go to the mall the next day. But it isn’t the mall that Peter and MJ recognise. It’s a high street shopping village and it’s definitely for those with a lot of money in the bank. 

They shop for Morgan’s baby stuff, buying a lot more than needed. They pick some stuff up from charity too, as MJ complained (she thought that she whispered it) to Peter about how the bourgeoisie control the world. 

Really, they couldn’t wait for Morgan to come into the world. Because she was really, really, going to be the most spoilt kid in the damn universe.


	14. The Best Baby Sister

Pepper Stark goes into labour on a Saturday morning. It was a cold day, in the middle of April. It might have even been raining, but neither of them cared. Tony held her hand the entire way, as a frantic Happy Hogan drove them to closest private hospital. 

Morgan Stark was born at 2.33pm. As the midwife set her down on her mother’s chest, she cried. So did her father, who couldn’t believe that they had a baby.

She was so fragile, so precious. When they passed her over to Tony, so that Pepper could heal, he was hesitant to hold her (just in case he hurt her). 

Tony’s hand had caused destruction, in the past. Before Afghanistan, things he made caused deaths across the globe. But, since Iron Man... he’s saved countless of lives. So, he allowed himself to have this, to hold his daughter without guilt. 

She was beautiful. A layer of black hair, not too much. A cute little button nose, that scrunched up whenever she’d yawn. Her arms and legs were so small, wailing about whenever they set her down to sleep. 

“She’s beautiful, boss,” Happy said, coming into the room after the delivery. He held balloons (where he got those, Tony wasn’t sure). 

“She is, isn’t she?” Tony whispered, rocking her back and forth. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

“I know. You’ve waited a long time for this, Tony. I’m happy for you,” Happy said, taking a seat beside Pepper.

“Is Pete with you?” Tony asked, looking over at the door. “I need a photo of my two babies, as soon as possible.” 

“I dropped him off at the lake house for when you’re ready to go back,” Happy explained, “He said he had something to do, very important business.” 

“If he tries to make another cake, god help us,” Tony said, with a laugh. As much as he teased, his heart would break if Peter was there making something for the family. He was just so good. 

Something about him not being here hurt, but he knew it was, technically, for the best. After all, the kid wasn’t a huge fan of hospitals and babies are, surprisingly, not a fan of germs. 

Tony spent hours looking down at his little baby girl, so tiny and beautiful and she was all his (and Pepper’s, but he didn’t mind sharing with her). Tony looked down at the five different outfits he had spread across the bed, trying to chose which one she liked. When she made a tiny noise at the third outfit, Tony decided that should be the one.

Morgan was dressed in a red and gold little onesie, a colour Tony liked to chose for him and his family (there was a reason why Peter’s Spider-man suit matched his). She looked as gorgeous as her mother, with his eyes. 

They went home a day later, after all of Morgan’s (and Pepper’s) scans and check-ups. Everything was perfect. 

When they walked into the door, Tony and Pepper were met with the smell of burnt bacon. When they walked into the kitchen, Morgan in her car seat, Peter was there holding two plates. To the side of him was a cake that looked as if it had gone wrong.

“I made you, uh, some bacon sandwiches! I just thought that you’d be hungry,” He said, putting the plates down onto the dining table. “I hope I’m not overstepping.” 

“That’s very kind of you, kid,” Tony said, setting Morgan’s car seat down somewhere safe. His heart melted at how worried Peter looked, presumably scared that Tony wouldn’t want him here for his daughter’s homecoming “Come here, I want a hug from my son.” 

Peter’s face lit up, as before it was full with worry. He stepped forward, holding Tony for a few seconds. When he finally spotted Morgan, the hug was abandoned.

“Can I hold her?” He asked.

Ever since the day Pepper announced her pregnancy, Tony had been waiting for this moment. To see both of his kids, together. It would be like a dream come true. 

“Of course you can. Come on, go sit on the sofa and I’ll bring her over,” Tony said, gesturing over to their sofa (the comfiest one in the world, in the kid’s opinion).

Pepper sat beside Peter, helping him hold Morgan so that her head would be supported. Both of the parents assumed that she’d cry, as she had with everyone who held her (who wasn’t Pepper or Tony), but all she did was stare up at Peter’s face as he rambled about being the best brother.

Her tiny fingers wrapped around Peter’s index finger, holding on. Peter’s smile beamed down at her, as he rocked her side to side. 

Tony tried to pretend as if he wasn’t crying, but he couldn’t help it. He just figured that he’d never get something like this. He grabbed his digital camera, alongside his phone, and started to take a load of different photos. 

“She’s so cute!” Peter whimpered, “Look at her.” 

“I think she loves you, Pete,” Pepper smiled, giving their son a side hug as he held their daughter. 

“She does?” He asked (as if was possible for someone to dislike the web-slinging teenager). 

“She’s got brilliant taste, Peter. She is a Stark, after all,” Tony said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the kid.

“Well... I love her too,” Peter nodded, not taking his eyes away from the baby in his arms. “I promise that I’ll always protect you, little sis. I’d do anything for you.” 

Tony might as well have melted over his wooden floors. He sniffled, wiping his face with a tissue Happy slipped into his blazer pocket. The sight was just killing him. He didn’t know how he’d handle it when they got older, but he just had to. 

The camera went off again. Peter looked up at Tony, who was wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Peter’s grin was soft on his face.

“Dad? Are you crying?”

Pepper chuckled at her husband as he let out a fake gasp, putting his hand slightly above the arc reactor. “I have no idea what you’re saying, Mr Parker. I’m definitely not crying. Just sweating out my eyes.” 

“Sure,” Peter said, returning his attention down to the little baby in his arms. 

Morgan made a little noise, like a yawn, and Peter chuckled. She was so sweet and already so attentive to the world around her. She was Tony Stark’s daughter, after all, so she was most likely gifted with the smart gene too. 

Tony Stark was a genius. He knew that, people knew that. So he thought that taking care of a baby would be easy. 

It wasn’t.

The sleep part wasn’t too bad. He was used to that. Tony was infamous with bad sleep, it was pretty much the description of his personality. However, this was different.

Very, very, different.

As soon as he fell asleep (which, even now... was rare) Morgan would start crying and disturb him. He’d get up, tired from manufacturing parts of the Spider-man suit, and hold his baby girl close to his chest; he wanted to allow Pepper time to sleep (she did have to run a company, after all). 

Peter hadn’t been around in a while. He had asked, but each time he would be interrupted by something else. And when Tony asked him to continue, he’d lose the confidence to ask. He’d chose a different conversation topic instead. 

Tony noticed, because of course he did. But he was far too busy to do something about it, so he suffered without the presence of Peter Parker in his life. 

Peter wasn’t mad. Of course he wasn’t. He got it. When people had babies, they didn’t have a lot of time for other things; they didn’t have time for the first child/weird teenager that imposed themselves into their family dynamic. So, he let the Stark’s have their space (as much as he missed them).

Weirdly enough, Peter started to hang out with Steve and Bucky a lot more. Whenever he texted, or called, Peter was down at the tower with group (far away from him). Tony wasn’t jealous.

But, he was. He was very jealous. 

Peter Parker was his son, not Steve Rodger’s or anyone else’s. Nobody else’s. 

The fact that the, frankly perfect, Mr Captain America was taking him away from him was not sitting very well with the billionaire. So, as he held Morgan to his chest, he came up with a plan to visit his son the next day and the capsicle wouldn’t have a word to say about it (in the perfect world). 

Steve and Bucky first invited Peter down to the tower a week after Morgan’s birth. They must’ve known he was feeling down, as they happened to invite him on a day where he was feeling down.

Sitting the two super soldiers, Clint, Nat, Bruce and Thor was weird (especially without Tony by his side), but it was pretty awesome too. He totally took a whole load of selfies with them. Ned’s reaction to each one definitely made it worthwhile.

But, that evening, when Peter went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he just felt a painful guilt hit him. Tony was the one that made him laugh, that made him happy. He should be here. 

Intrusive thoughts filled his head. He doesn’t need you, Peter, he doesn’t need you anymore. He’s got Morgan, his real kid. You were temporary, only there until he got his own. What were you thinking?

The thoughts only stopped when Natasha put a hand on his shoulder, coming in to see wether or not he okay. He wasn’t. 

That night, he cried into her shoulder. He explained that it wasn’t his fault, that he was just being ridiculous. But she understood him, she made him feel better... 

A few weeks after that night, Peter was back in the tower with the Avengers. He was about to go out for dinner with Bucky and Steve. Steve had insisted, although Peter did feel like he was beginning to impose. 

Peter was moments away from inviting Clint to a game of Mario kart, when the elevator dinged. All of their head’s turned to the noise, not expecting anybody else. Suddenly, Tony walked in (looking nothing like a man who hadn’t slept in days). 

“Dad?” Peter asked, the moment the man walked into the tower unexpected. He thought that the man would, at least, give him a call first. He also thought that he’d be back at home with Morgan.

“Anthony!” Thor called, from Peter’s left side. “I’ve heard of your daughter’s birth! What a wonderful achievement!” 

“Thor?” Tony said, “Didn’t expect to see you, buddy,” He turned his attention onto the kid, glaring at the right side of him where Steve was sat. “Hi Petey- thought I’d come and grab you. I was hoping that we’d buy you some presents, then go get some dinner and-,” 

“Well, um, Steve and Bucky are taking me for lunch this afternoon,” Peter said, with a sense of awkwardness surrounding him. “But, uh, we can go afterwards? I miss you.” 

Tony’s face fell. “Oh. Okay, kiddo,” he said, with pursed lips to try and not show how upset he felt. “Sorry, kid. Pepper’s got to leave soon, so I gotta look after the baby. Now is the only time I got.” 

“Oh,” Peter sighed. 

Steve looked down at the kid, who wore a massive frown on his face. He glanced over at Bucky, who looked like he had the same amount of guilt evident on his face. 

“Pete,” He started, noticing how Tony’s glare was on him at all times. “Why don’t you go with Tony for food? Bucky and I will be fine here.” 

“Are you sure?” 

They nodded at him, giving him an amused grin when he immediately jumped up to grab Tony’s hand. They watched the duo leave, already talking about their science project that had been sidelined. Steve was just happy that Tony looked so carefree, he deserved it. So, instead of going out to dinner, Steve got to sit there with his boyfriend. He wasn’t complaining. 

Steve looked down at his phone, only moments later, as a text message came through from Tony. It said something like ‘the kid’s mine’. He laughed at it, knowing that the man was just overly protective. Weirdly enough, it was actually quite sweet. 

He definitely wasn’t going to try and steal Peter away from Tony, as much as he got along with the boy. The billionaire was far too scary when he got possessive. 

Tony took Peter around the mall, buying him everything he looked at (even if Peter complained). He took photos with people, but Peter could tell he wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t care, though, as it was what he got for hanging out with a billionaire avenger. 

Peter’s just happy to come along with him. When Tony turns away, for just a second, Peter managed to buy his baby sister a gift, already too excited to give it to her. He hadn’t seen her for a while and he missed her. He also got him and Tony matching keyrings. It wasn’t much, but he knew that the man would love anything he gave him. 

Walking back to the car, Peter admittedly felt a little insecure about the amount of bags. He knew people were staring, but he couldn’t blame them... as he knew that he’d do the same. He just felt exposed, as if he couldn’t get away. It was a little much.

Tony must’ve noticed. He took Peter’s hand and pulled him into a side hug, kissing the side of the boy’s forehead. He managed to block Peter from the crowd, getting him into the back of the car as Happy stood guard.

He really needed to give Happy a raise. The man himself would definitely agree.

As Happy drove to the lake house, Tony dropped an envelope into the boy’s lap. Peter looked down at it, giving it a confused look as he tore it open. When he saw what was inside, his jaw dropped. In his hand was a pair of car keys for a, presumably, expensive vehicle. 

“I-what? I can’t accept this, dad!” Peter said, staring at them as if they didn’t exist. “It’s way too much. When did you even get time to get these?” 

“I’m afraid the car is already in your name, my son. So... unfortunately it is legally yours. I can’t change it, so I’ll just have to teach you how to drive it.” 

Peter let out a breath, grounding himself. For a second, the keys made him panic. Ben always promised to do this with him, as soon as he turned seventeen-years-old, but here he was... with someone else, not even two years after he died. It felt like betrayal, something he never felt with Tony. But the man was looking down at him, love in eyes. It made him realise that Ben was still there, looking down at him through the clouds alongside his other family members. Tony was there to keep him happy, to keep love in his heart. 

If Peter believed in divine intervention, he’d believe that they sent Tony Stark down to him to help him heal.

“Thank you,” Peter smiled, putting the keys down to take Tony’s hand. “You do so much for me.” 

“And I always will,” Tony said, squeezing the kid’s hand. “You’re never getting rid of me, young man. I’ll be there, in the shadows, whenever you need help, okay? Even if that sounds creepy, kid, you know what I mean.” 

“That is creepy,” Peter replied, with a giggle. “But it means a lot. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Tony said. 

Arriving back at the house, Peter made a bee-line for the front door. He wanted to hold his little sister and give her the gift that he had ready in his pocket. 

Tony eyed Peter as he followed him in, smiling sweetly to himself when he realised the young boy was chatting away to Pepper. He walked behind the boy, saying hello to his daughter as he did (who was in Pepper’s arms).

“I got her something,” Peter grinned, grabbing a small brown paper bag from his pockets. 

Before either of the adults could say a word, Peter brought out a cute, tiny, onesie that said ‘best little sister’ in writing. Peter looked down at it, thinking about how it was the cutest thing in the world. 

“It’s perfect, Pete. She’ll love it,” Pepper said, using one hand to take it from the boy’s hand. 

When Pepper left for her meeting, Tony decides to cook dinner for him and Pete. So, as he focused on the food in the kitchen, Peter was on babysitting duties. 

The teenager was sat on the sofa, with the best posture he ever had. He held Morgan in his arms, a firm hand supporting her head. He couldn’t move, not wanting to upset her. He stared down at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

When she started to cry, Peter sang her a sweet lullaby to try and calm her down. It worked for a few moments, before she started to cry again. His eyes were wide as he rocked her, not knowing what to do. He was in over his head, unfortunately. 

“Dad?” Peter called, “She’s crying and I-,” 

“Don’t look so terrified,” Tony chuckled, stepping forward. “She probably just needs a change, kiddo. Throw me her new outfit, a sec, and I’ll just be a little while.”

Peter did as he was told, also passing Morgan over to her dad. As he went upstairs, Peter stepped outside to get some fresh air. Sitting down on the bench outside the front door, he sighed. He was having such a good time with Tony. He really didn’t want this to ever end.

But he was getting older. Soon, he’d be off to college and Tony would be too busy with Morgan to come and visit him. Their friendship would dwindle and he’d be a fleeting memory, only living on through pictures up on the wall. 

“Kid?” Tony said, from the door. He noticed Peter’s stressed body language immediately, moving quickly over to sit beside him. Morgan wasn’t in his arms, presumably in a cot downstairs. “You okay?” 

“Just thinking,” Peter said, eyes focused on the horizon rather than Tony’s concerned face. “It’s nothing, really. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“If you think I’m leaving you out here, you’re mistaken,” Tony said, sitting down on the bench beside him. “Now, you going to tell me what’s actually circulating in that head of yours?” 

“I’m growing up,” Peter sighed, “It’s stupid, I don’t know why it made me upset. I-I just- I’ll go to college soon and I’m going to leave this all behind. You, May, Happy, Morgan and Pepper. All of you.”

“You’ve got a while yet, kiddo,” Tony told him, taking his hand to give it a little squeeze. He looked up too, watching the horizon as Peter did. “But, you know that I’d never leave you behind. Did you forget the conversation we had earlier?” 

“It’s not that, really, dad,” Peter shook his head, leaning his shoulder against the man’s shoulder. “When I actually think about it, I know it’s stupid to think that we wouldn’t be close, but it won’t be like this. I just want to.. freeze time, keep it like it is.” 

“Growing up is shit, kid. I’m not going to sugar-coat it. But that doesn’t mean that you’ll hate it. I know that it’s good now, that you can’t imagine life to be different- but- I promise, kid, it’ll all be okay. Things do change when you grow, but things come to you that you couldn’t imagine living without. Meeting you changed everything for me, kid, and that took like forty years.” 

Peter leant into his side, almost as if he was begging Tony to move his arm around his shoulder. When the man did, he leant into him as if it was all he needed. He let his eyes close for a second. He just felt so exhausted, so tired of everything. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep without saying another word to his mentor. 

Tony picked him up, holding him bridal style. He placed him down onto the sofa and put a blanket over him. Giving the kid a kiss on the forehead, he just looked at him for a second. He knew that his kid went out fighting crime on the weekend, but here... he was just Tony’s boy. Tony’s son who was intelligent, funny, kind and just... good. It was hard to imagine him as any different. 

“God, I love you,” Tony whispered, pushing hair away from the boy’s face. “You and Morg, Pete. My kids. I’d do anything for you.” 

Peter stirred in his sleep as a response, draping his hand over the sofa. Tony chuckled down at him, making sure he was safe before he returned to the kitchen to cook the rest of the food. They could eat the rest when he woke up. 

When Peter woke up, it was only one hour later. He blinked, adjusting to the harsh light of the living room. He looked over at the cot, which Tony had brought downstairs, where Morgan had her eyes closed. Tony was stood beside it, rocking it back and forth. 

“Dad?” Peter whispered, sitting up. “Sorry-,” 

Tony turned, walking towards Peter. “No need, little Petey-Pie. What we do need, however, is to get some food in that stomach. I am well aware that little super-heroes have a bigger appetite than usual.” 

“Do you have enough for you?” Peter said, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

“That I do,” Tony said, secretly warmed by Peter’s constant loyalty/worry for him. He really loved having that presence in his life, it just made him a better person. 

His life used to be dreary, filled with days in which he hated to get up out of bed. Before Pepper, it was a good week if he managed to go without a hangover for two days. 

She helped him. She definitely made things better. He drank less, did more. But, still. He had an emptiness in his chest. 

And then, Peter. Peter filled that hole in his chest. The web swinging, chatty, enthusiastic, boy. The first person to call him ‘dad’, to give him that parental feeling. 

Peter, who he’d known for over a year. Peter, who he would defend for the rest of his life. He just loved this boy so much, that it was always on his head.

And then, Morgan. Morgan was his baby, his little girl. Seeing her face in the morning, it was the best thing. It made him feel all fuzzy and it gave him ammunition to retire, to let go of Iron Man for the last time. 

“Okay then,” Peter nodded, getting up to go into the kitchen with Tony (and also interrupting Tony’s train of thought). They served some food on two plates, returning to sit with Morgan as they ate.

Dinner was great. Of course it was, Tony Stark was never bad at anything. Peter was in awe of the man. 

When Pepper came home later that evening, she sat down on the sofa next to her husband. She held her daughter in her arms, as Peter sat down on Tony’s lap. They watched a movie together, as a little family. A family who had been through so much to get where they were now. A family who had been pulled together by love. 

Peter was asleep in Tony’s arms, Morgan in Pepper’s. Both of the adults hardly managed to keep their eyes open, but they just wanted to stay awake to watch their kids, to make sure everything was okay with them. Having a family, it was just everything to them. 

Tony hated to blink. When he did, he felt as if he missed every moment. And he hated that. As much as he preached to Pete about letting things change, he didn’t want it to. He wouldn’t admit that to the kid, however, as he knew that the boy would feel guilt. 

“Isn’t this perfect?” Pepper whispered, “Our family, Tony. I never thought we’d ever have one.” 

“I know,” Tony said, adjusting Peter on his lap to make sure he was comfortable. “I love you, Pepper. I love you and our family so, so, much.” 

“I love you too, Tony.” 

And Tony thought about how this all came about. That coffee shop, from the corner close to the tower, was the catalyst. He remembered the fear he felt when he dropped the cup over the boy’s torso, scared about hurting him. When the kid’s mouth first opened, he remembered this weird feeling in him. He didn’t know where that came from. But now he did. It was an immediate feeling of love, of wanting to be in the kid’s life. 

“Pep?” Tony said, softly. “I think.. I think that it’s time.”

“For what?” She replied, tilting her head in a way that made Tony’s heart flutter. 

“I think- it’s time to hang up the repulsers,” He said, “You know- for good. Time to look out for you guys.”

Pepper stared at him, eyes wide. She was clearly surprised, as if that was the last thing she expected him to say. “Seriously, Tony?” A smile spread over her face, tears welling up in her eyes. “You really think so?”

“Yeah,” He said, “I mean- I’d keep some, just in case this one is ever in a pickle, but I’d leave the Avengers. Leave this whole ‘hero’ thing behind. I’ve saved the world for a few times, it’s time for me to live life.” Tony looked down at the Spider-kid in his arms, squeezing him a little tight to make sure his breath was steady.

“You have no idea how happy that would make me, sweetheart,” Pepper replied. She got up, putting Morgan down. Returning to her husband, she shuffled down into his side and let out a few tears on her shoulder.

Holding his wife and his son, Tony had his own world to protect. He couldn’t be the hero the rest of the world needed anymore. He needed to be safe. 

“I’ll do it, Pep. I’ll contact Fury and the team.. and then we’ll call a press conference,” Tony said, wrapping the free arm around Pepper’s shoulders. “It’s time.” 

Tony Stark had been Iron Man since 2008. It had been so long. He’d been through dark moments, fights that caused PTSD and stress and near-death moments. But, now.. about ten years later, he decided that it was enough. Maybe it time for his best friend, his Rhodey-Bear, to take the spotlight. For him, it was over. Now, it was for time for him to be Tony. To be himself, for the first time in a long time.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos and bookmarked this story! I’ve loved writing it and seeing people engaging in it made me so, so happy!

Approximately one year later...

Tony announced his retirement only a week after the conversation he had with Pepper. The team took it well, as most of America did too. Peter was incredibly proud of him, acting as one of his biggest supporters. He still had a place at the tower, to spend the time with the rest of the team. He was just no longer an official Avenger. 

Peter was beside Ned, both of their eyes focused too much onto their laptop screens. Neither of them said a word to the other, refreshing their emails every few seconds. 

In the other room, Tony, Pepper and May were stood, just waiting for any news about the boy’s college applications. It was terrifying, not knowing if they got in or not (Tony was sure that they would, and he already had two scholarship programs set up). But, they decided not to be in the room when they found out. They wanted to let the boy’s experience it, without any peering eyes making them more anxious. 

Ned’s email came through first, Peter’s next. They glanced at each other, taking the other’s hand in a comforting way. With one deep breath each, they opened the email and waited for it to load.

And then, like a scene in a coming of age movie, they both jumped up with two excited shouts/screams. Across both of their screens, was a big piece of text that said ‘accepted’. 

The adults rushed in, eyes wide and asking what the news was. When Tony saw his kid’s screen, he ran towards him and scooped him up into a massive hug. Lifting him up, he spun him around with a giant smile. 

Ned gave May and Pepper a hug, holding him tight with a smile on each of their faces (tears welling up in each of their eyes). May couldn’t believe that her Nephew, and his best friend he had known for all his life, were off to their dream college.

Tony set Peter down, not bothering to let go. He held him there, putting a hand into his hair as he comforted the, now, eighteen-year-old. “I’m so proud of you,” he said, his own words shaking as he tried not to cry. 

“I-I can’t believe it,” Peter whimpered, as Tony squeezed him just a little bit tighter. 

“You’ll love it there, Pete,” He whispered, rubbing his back to keep him calm. “Just don’t get in too much trouble.” 

As Tony finally let go, he pushed some hair out of the boy’s face with a wet, breathy, laugh. He let the boy go and hug May and Pepper, as he gave Ned a small embrace. 

Hours later, Tony got a text from MJ’s father that let him know their third best friend also got into college, as the boy’s got a message from her. She decided that MIT wasn’t right for her, applying for art colleges instead. Tony knew that her and Pete would get through long distance (their young love reminded Tony of how he was with Pepper). 

Tony and Peter sat together on their couch later the day, as May went back to the apartment (taking Ned home as she did) and Pepper put Morgan to bed. It was their tradition, to relax back together and watch a movie as they cuddled up together. 

Peter’s head was on Tony’s lap, his legs learnt over the back of the sofa. Tony’s hand was in his longer hair, twirling around it to keep him calm. “I move in August,” He whispered.

It was March. There was a month or two before graduation. They only had the time after that to pretend as if he wasn’t moving away, as if nothing was changing. 

Tony sighed, ruffling his hair, before turning to grab the remote. Pausing the movie, he turned to the kid. They needed this conversation, otherwise they’d both be broken by the time the kid actually had to go. “I know,” Tony said, seriousness evident in how he spoke (which happened rarely, with Tony), “I’ll come and visit you.” 

“Yeah, you will,” Peter grumbled, sitting up. He tucked himself underneath Tony’s arm, tucking his head against the man’s chest. He listened to his heart, letting him know that Tony was here (that he’d always be there). “It’ll just be weird.” 

Tony sat there, not knowing how to reply. He wanted to tell the kid that’d be fine, that everything would be okay. But he wasn’t sure if it would be. The part of Tony’s heart that Peter held, he didn’t want that to be ripped out of his chest. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He knew it was selfish of him, but it was just how he felt. 

“I’m excited,” Peter said, after a few minutes of silence. “To be like you. To study in the same college that you did. It’s like.. I don’t know, like I’m following in your legacy? Being there... I think that it’ll be like you’re there with me, in a way. Maybe I won’t miss home as much.” 

Tony smiled, “Yeah,” He nodded, placing his hand on the top of Peter’s shoulder. His thumb traced across the kid’s shirt, slowly stroking the fabric to distract himself from the painful feeling of loss in his heart (which was weird, as the boy hadn’t even left yet). “You make me so, so, proud, you know? You’re going to do so good there. Couldn’t think of a better son to be my legacy.” 

Peter hummed, clearly content with Tony’s answer. He leant over to the other side of the sofa to grab the remote, deciding to press play on their movie again. He decided to watch the film instead of continuing their conversation, as he knew that it just would end up with tears. 

They had months for a proper goodbye, it didn’t have to be today. For now, they’d just have to enjoy the other’s company as they watched a film (Peter, of course, chose which one they watched). 

The other students of Midtown Tech definitely didn’t expect Tony Stark to show up at their graduation. In fact, they all thought Peter Parker was a liar to even insinuate that they knew each other. So to find out that they were close enough for the man to attend, most of them were freaking out.

When the new, sleek black, Aldi pulled up into the school’s car park, most of people’s eyes were set upon the vehicle (each person confused as to who had this much money). When Peter stepped out, a charismatic smile playing at his lips, clearly engaged in conversation with someone, more and more people started to stare. His Aunt got out of the back followed by... Pepper Stark, who was holding a small child in her hands. And, then, Tony Stark stepped outside the drivers seat. 

When another car pulled up next to it, Happy Hogan, Captain America, War Machine, Black Widow and the Winter Soldier stepped out (all of them dressed in formal clothing, far from the costumes people were used to seeing them in). 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, as they walked up to the front desk to sign in. The lady looked up at them, wide eyed, but did her job nonetheless. 

And when Thor, a literal god, flew in a little later, the surprise had lifted by then. The God scooped Peter up into his arms, squeezing him tight as a welcoming hug. Peter didn’t look too surprised. In fact, he looked as if he was used to it. 

And just like that, the Avengers were sat on some plastic chairs as their class graduated. All because of Peter Parker. Well, that sure was a story they could tell in the future (if anyone would believe them). 

When he went up to collect his diploma, all that people could hear was the excited, clearly proud, shouts of Tony Stark (followed by Steve Roger’s embarrassed whisper, which wasn’t quite a whisper, telling him to be quiet). Peter’s smile was different to what they remembered. He was confident, clearly aware of how confused everyone was to his friendship with the richest man in the world. Really, it was admirable. 

When he shook the principal’s hand, he walked straight to his family. Tony Stark pulled him into an embrace, pressing a fatherly kiss to the man’s temple. He wiped his face, as if tears had been falling down his face (although nobody was too sure, he was able to hide it quickly). 

The rest of the team cuddled into him, each one whispering something in his ear as they did. The poor person that followed Peter was ignored, as too many people couldn’t keep their eyes away from the sight before them.

That night, Tony did allow Peter to have a few drinks within the confides of the tower to celebrate moving on from High School. All of the Avengers were there, as well as Ned and MJ. Before Tony could regulate Peter’s drinking, the boy had metabolised the drink in the opposite way to which Steve did (getting drunk faster than possible). 

Well, he couldn’t be too surprised that Parker was a lightweight.

Drunk Peter Parker was, amusing. That was definitely one word to describe it. He was all over MJ, telling her how beautiful she was. He was a loving drunk, an emotional drunk, and giving Tony grey hairs as he climbed the walls of the tower. 

“Peter! Get down!” Tony said, laughing as the boy giggled (simultaneously climbing higher). “Peter Parker!”

“Trust fall!” The teenager slurred, dropping his hands from the painted-white ceilings to fall down to the kitchen floor. Tony’s eyes widened at the sight, rushing towards Peter to make sure he caught him. 

Peter landed into Tony’s arms, managing to giggle more as he did. When he realised Tony’s face looked stressed, as if he was worried for Peter’s safety, the giggling slowed down. He looked up at Tony’s face, putting a hand up to his mentor’s cheek as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “I love you, I loveeeee you,” he sang. 

“Peter,” Tony said, sternly. A little bit of him regretted letting the kid have a drink, like he started a lifestyle he wouldn’t be able to get out. Maybe he’d even become like Tony before Afghanistan, drunk pretty much every day of the week. “Come on, bud. Let’s go get you a glass of water to drink.”

Peter nodded, sticking to Tony like he did to the walls he had just been climbing. As the billionaire tried to put him down, the younger book shook his head and kept him close. “Mmm, not letting go- because- if I d-do- you’re gone and-and I’m not here anymore.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Pete,” Tony told him, walking with the kid towards the kitchen where Thor and Steve were stood. He grabbed a glass from his cupboard, filling it up with some water. “Come on, drink up.” 

Peter stared up at Tony with sparkling eyes, before he started to giggle again. “Dad,” He whispered (or he tried to, it came out as a shout into the man’s ear instead). “Mr Thor looks really pretty in a suit.” 

The whole room laughed as Peter said it (as the kid’s face flushed a deep red). However, the kid wasn’t ‘too’ bothered. In fact, he gave the man an over exaggerated wink. “If I wasn’t taken, Mr Thor. Hit me up.” 

Thor, as much as he wasn’t used to human’s social cues, looked embarrassed and honoured at the same time. He raised an eyebrow at Peter’s face, flashing a loving smile at the boy he cared for. 

“He’s too old for you,” Tony laughed, managing to finally break free from the little Spider’s grip. He made sure he drank some liquid, hoping that he’d sober up as quick as he got drunk. “Also, no more drinking until you’re 21. I don’t want you scaring your roommates by climbing on your ceilings at college.” 

“Not too old, mmm eighteen,” Peter mumbled. More water dripped into his shirt rather than into his mouth as he drank. “I would. Don’t you- wouldn’t you... want, that? Only if I didn’t have MJ, of course.” He completely ignored Tony’s other point (he would, probably, drink in college. He just had to hide it, of course). He walked over to Thor, just looking at him. He was obviously gaping at his muscles. 

“Hello, Spider,” Thor smirked, patting him on his head. “I am most honoured that you find me attractive! If only you were older, young one!” 

“I’ll find a way, Mr Thor,” Peter grinned, returning back to Tony to find him laughing his head off at him. He pouted, trying to grab another drink from the counter. His dad’s hand stopped him from doing so. “Daaaaad!”

“Nu-uh, Parker,” Tony crossed his arms, after wiggling his finger at him. “You’re at your limit, kid. No more.” 

“Fine!” Peter shook his head. He tried to get back into Tony’s arms, trying to jump up. When Tony’s arms didn’t outstretch to grab him, he just looked like he was trying to do some star jumps. “Dad, lift me! Carry me, please.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but complied. Of course he’d carry his kid if he wanted to. Tony would do anything for him if he just said please. And he didn’t care that everyone called him a push-over, because he’d be the first one to admit that he was. 

“Guess what, dad,” Peter said, as Tony walked him into one of the spare bedrooms of the tower (his bedroom was back at the lake-house, but the boy needed to have a nap). 

“What, kid?” Tony smiled, opening the door to the bedroom with his hip as his hands were occupied (full-up with his son). 

“I’m bisexual,” He admitted, as he landed back onto the mattress. His eyes were wide and full with worry, most likely scared that the man would be disappointed. “I ho-hope that’s okay.” 

Tony tucked Peter into his bed, making sure he had enough pillows to keep his head steady. He smiled down at Pete, putting a hand on his cheek to ensure he was looking up at him. They made eye contact, Tony’s smile not wavering. 

“How could I be upset with you being who you are?” Tony whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Pete. Who you love is none of my business, is it?” 

Peter nodded, his eyes glazing over with wet liquid. Tony hushed him, putting a hand in is hair. He didn’t want him to cry, as there was nothing to he upset for. He was who he was. Love was love and nobody had a right to judge those who loved in a different way to which the majority did. 

He did sort of figure it out when the kid started to flirt with Thor, as well. 

Also, how could Tony judge? He remembered nights in which he’d wake up to another man in his bed. Also, he was actually bisexual himself (which meant, of course he couldn’t judge his kid for being the same. Perhaps it would just make them even closer). 

“So am I, kid,” Tony said, “So don’t you ever feel bad for being who you are.” 

“R-Really?” Peter asked, his bottom lip trembling (Tony knew this was the first sign of the kid crying, so he tried his best to stop it). 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ll tell you a secret, that you’ve got to promise not to tell anyone else. Can you do that?” Tony offered, sitting down on the side of Peter’s bed. He turned to face him, smiling when the kid looked very intrigued to what he was about to say. When he gave him an enthusiastic nod, Tony continued. “Once, when Pepper and I were on a break and Steve hadn’t found Bucky, Steve and I had a fling.” 

Peter gasped, “No way!” He laughed, “You did?” 

“Got to get the tension out somehow,” Tony winked, happy when it made Peter laugh.

“Ewww, don’t! I don’t want to have that image in my head,” Peter said, unable to keep the wince from showing. “I can’t believe that.” 

“Yeah, don’t go spilling that secret. Only Pep, Steve, Bucky and I know about it. Well, and you too now,” Tony laughed, “I gotta say, that serum did wonders for that ma-,” 

“Stop!” Peter laughed, putting a hand over Tony’s mouth to stop him from talking. 

The day Peter left, a month or so after his graduation, was a day of sorrow. Peter gave Morgan a goodbye hug, as she babbled his name (it was her third word, after dada and mama). She couldn’t quite say Peter, so, for now, he was ‘Petey’.

With three suitcases, and a few bags, packed into the car, Tony was just luckily that he got to go with him to the college campus. He held the pain in as he watched Pepper say good luck, knowing he still had a few hours left with Peter before they separated. 

May came along with them, sitting in the front of the car with Happy (who decided to drive). There was definitely something between those two, Peter and Tony gossiped (when the two adults went to grab a drink at a ‘pit stop’). But, for now, they’d let them take it at their own pace. 

As they parked the car up at the parent’s car park, Tony helped the kid take his stuff up to his dorm room. Peter’s roommate’s, who’s name was Johnny Storm, eyes went wide as soon as Tony Stark wondered in. 

Peter wondered in after him, happily introducing himself to the person he was sharing a room with for the next year. He shook his hand, enthusiastically.

They spoke for a while, setting up their sides of the room to what they wanted it to look like. Tony helped, answering questions that Johnny had. When he heard Johnny ask Peter if Tony was his father, he grinned wider than he ever had before when the kid said yes. As much as they said it, his heart always melted whenever he heard Peter confirm it (when he thought Tony wasn’t around to hear him). 

“Dad,” Peter said, coming down to the car when they finished unpacking. He had already said goodbye to Happy and May, who were waiting in the car for the billionaire to say goodbye. Tony was stood with his back against the door, fists clenched. “I think it’s time.” 

“I don’t want to,” Tony said, stubbornly. “I’ll buy a house near the campus and you can stay there.” 

“Dad...,”

“I know, kid,” Tony sighed, putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders. He smiled, sadly, at the teenager and took one deep breath. “Jesus, kid. You’re killing me here.” 

Peter smiled, “Johnny seems nice. Also, I’ve got Ned with me. I’ll be fine.” 

“I won’t be,” Tony told him, moving his hand down to the boy’s hands. “How could I be? My baby’s leaving the nest.” 

“You’ve got Morgan and I’ll be back in the holidays,” Peter chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “And if you don’t stop looking at me like you’re about to cry, it’ll start me off and I’ll gain a reputation of the person that cried on the first day.” 

“And we can’t have that, can we?” Tony chuckled, bringing his kid into one last hug (for a while). 

And it wasn’t even for that long that they were apart. Tony was back in only two weeks, visiting Peter with food, new clothes, and materials he might need for his course. Seeing Peter, he already looked like a new person. He wore what looked like a new pair of jeans, with his hair styled differently to what he used to do. Also, it looked like there was a faint bit of hair over his upper lip. 

And it didn’t end like that. Tony showed up every fortnight. Sometimes, it would be every week. By November, Tony visited him 12 times and stayed for the weekend each time. 

He was about to jump in the car to drive over to the campus, again, when he got a call from Peter.

“Pete? I’m just on my way, kid,” He said into the phone.

“Dad... As much as I love seeing you, you’ve got to stay home. Spend some time with mum and Morg, please. I love you, so much, but everyone here calls me Stark’s baby as you show up so much. Before you worry, it’s not in a bad way. I’m having the best time and everyone’s lovely.” 

“You are my baby, though,” Tony pouted, although the kid couldn’t see it, “My baby who had a little bit of moustache growing the last time I saw him. Also, I saw the look you gave Johnny. I need to be there to protect your virtue.” 

That was a new development too. MJ and Peter were on a break. Tony figured that, eventually, they’d probably get back together. But, for now, the kid was experimenting and getting out there and, hopefully, acting careful. Tony had a hypothesis to which something was going on with Johnny and Pete, but the kid never admitted it (but his face did go red whenever he brought it up). 

“Dad, I’m okay,” Peter said. “I’m doing good. I’ve been cooking from the recipes you gave me, I got an A in my first essay. I’ve made loads of new friends. Even went out as you-know-who, the other night. Honestly, I’m fine.” 

Hearing that the kid was going out as Spider-Man near MIT, made his worry worse than it had already been. He imagined his kid getting shot, not having the correct equipment there to keep him safe. 

“I shouldn’t he said that,” Peter said, as if he knew what the man was thinking. “I only went out for two hours. Also, uh, criminals around here don’t seem to be as aggressive as home. Plus, Ned knows what to do if it gets bad. He’s my guy in the chair.” 

“Just be safe, kid,” Tony sighed, “Do you really want me not to come?”

“Of course I want you to come here, dad,” Peter sighed, “I just don’t want to take you away from home this much.” 

Tony sighed, admitting to himself that he had become a little overbearing. He let Pete know that he’d stay behind, and that he’d stick to FaceTime for a while. Knowing Peter’s friends knew how deep he cared for his kid, was all he needed to take a step back. 

And as he stepped downstairs, he brought Morgan into a hug and watched one of her favourite Disney films with her (as she cuddled into her side). Her little baby girl needed him now and Pete, his little Pete, had grown to be independent. As much as he felt empty without both of kid’s, he knew that he’d always be there (even if it was not physically). 

And when Christmas finally came around, the Parker’s (and Happy) spent it in the lake-house. By now, Morgan was crawling around the place (almost up on her feet), enjoying every waking moment of the seasonal period. 

Coming home, Peter didn’t stop talking about his time at college. Watching him, Tony was over the moon that they were all together.

Like Peter had wished to do before, Tony wanted to freeze time. He wanted to keep his family there, all of them sat around the large Christmas tree. Peter’s smile as he held Morgan to his chest, Pepper’s laughter as she babbled something to him. Happy and May flirting when they thought no-one noticed. It was just perfect.

Peter helped Tony put Morgan to bed on Christmas day, when she had got so exhausted and fell asleep on the rug. He lifted her up to her bedroom, and told her a bedtime story (Tony said there was no point, but Peter said that she could be faking it and she’d still like to listen into a story. Tony watched him, realising that college could never change Pete, the purest kid on planet earth). 

And, one day, when he graduated college, Peter Parker would take over the world (pure intentions or not). Well, he’d at least take over Tony’s company. He already had that set up, ready to go whenever Peter said so. 

He just really, really, loved this kid. 

Ten years later... 

Sometime since Peter’s first year of college, the kid got back together with MJ. On their fourth anniversary, they got married. Tony definitely wasn’t ashamed to admit that he cried (harshly) when he watched MJ walk down the aisle. They had both grown so much. 

Peter had a few relationships with other men and woman, but none of the made him feel the way that MJ did. He even had a fling with Deadpool on his 23rd birthday (to which he’d never tell Tony). 

Happy and May also got married eventually, telling the whole group of their relationship a little bit after Morgan’s first Christmas. Peter was happy to see her move on, as much as the both missed Ben. 

On MJ’s 27th birthday, she found out that she was pregnant. When they went for their first scan, they figured out it was twins. Tony lost it when he found out, saying something about how he wasn’t ready to be a Grandad. They all knew that was a lie, however, as he really couldn’t wait for them to get there. 

And when they did.. little Annie May and Ben Anthony graced the world with their presence. Tony loved his little grandchildren more than anything. Morgan did too, running over to them as soon as they got introduced. 

And Peter? He had never felt love quite like it and, suddenly, he realised why Tony was so protective over him. Because if anyone touched his little babies, he’d do anything to them. 

He wondered if his powers would transfer down to them, but... for now, he’d just enjoy them growing up without any worry. 

And Tony was the best grandpa ever, spoiling the twins as soon as they took their first breath. Pete just looked so happy to be a father, too. He looked so different to the boy he first met. 

All those years ago, he remembered the feeling of entering that coffee shop. To this day, the shop was still there (as Tony had funded them). Making that wish on a whim, was the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
